Devil Dinosaur Daimajin: Devil Spirits
by Japan Boy
Summary: One of two salutes to Jack 'King' Kirby: falling into a trap by the Killer-Folk, Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy get sent to Japan's Tokugawa Shogunate era & are caught between two feuding samurai clans. It is here that Devil meets a powerful force that rivals his own - the wrath of the mighty stone giant, the Majin. Also honoring Daimajin's 50th year. Kindly review if read.


For all the talented writers & artists over at Marvel Comics, who have given life to the characters of Devil Dinosaur

& Moon-Boy since their debut in 'Devil Dinosaur' issue #1 in April 1978, appearing in 9 issues, several one-shots

& cameo appearances, including a brand-new series 'Moon Girl & Devil Dinosaur', starting in November of 2015.

To the loving memory of directors Kimiyoshi Yasuda (1911-1983), Kazuo Mori (1911-1989), & Kenji Misumi

(1921-1975), who've directed the three 'Daimajin' films since the release of the original movie on April 17, 1966,

spawning not only two sequels but a television series that ran 26 episodes from April 2nd to October 1st, 2010.

To the loving memory of actor Kojiro Hongo, who starred in 1966's 'Return of Daimajin' as Lord Juro (Kojiro

Hongo also starred in 'Gamera vs. Barugon' (1966), 'Gamera vs. Gyaos' (1967), 'Gamera vs. Viras' (1968), &

'Gamera: Guardian of the Universe' (1995). He died on February 14th, 2013 from heart failure at 74 years of age).

 **DEVIL DINOSAUR / DAIMAJIN:**

 **DEVIL SPIRITS**

2003, 2016 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **CHAPTER I**

 _The Mesozoic Era, sometime in the Cretaceous Period:_

A peaceful night clear of clouds & full of shining stars that glisten like diamonds is the scene here in the area which is known as the Valley of Flame – a vast space of greenery & rock formations that hold grass, plants, shrubs & water for eating, drinking & bathing for the prehistoric wildlife that dwells in this stretch of land. A Pteranodon no bigger than a hawk soars through the air on leathery wings, searching for food at a leisurely pace; a fully-grown Ankylosaurus sleeps out in the open ground, knowing it is all but safe hidden underneath its hard bony shell which covers its entire back & a tail that ends in a hard lump of solid bone, ready to whack any creature foolish enough to try & make a meal of it; an ostrich-like Ornithomimus enjoys a late dinner of fruit from atop a tree that was just its size, reaching up with its long neck & nibbling on the goodies awaiting it; a small herd of sauropods enjoy plants in a nearby swamp/bog, sticking their heads into the water with their long necks & emerging with juicy plants in their mouths which they munch on like they do on a daily basis in order to keep their huge blimp-like bodies filled with their diet.

No matter how one puts it, the animals could not be any more pleased with their current situation.

In another part of the valley, a lone female & her son sit Indian-style in a clear field, sans for the many crater-like holes that are displayed in numerous spots upon the ground. Each of these has an unmeasured length of depth which no one can deduce, & seldom anyone that's fell into of them have never returned to tell of it. The woman is covered in black fur, with a green skirt of what seemed to be the skin of some unknown animal wrapped around her waist. Her feet & hands are bare, with the latter ending in long claw-like nails. Her facial features are wrinkled with age, & long white hair occupies her head, with light brown beads circling it at the top like a bandana. Her son is also covered in fur, except his is brown & sports a thick mustache & beard on his face. If not for the difference in fur color, they were exactly alike in almost every way.

Even though she may be old, the woman is feared by mostly everyone who knew of her: she is the Hag of the Pits, & she & her son (who remains nameless) are protected by the spirits that dwell with them. The Hag knows how to use the spirits to keep herself & her son safe from any foolish creatures or other enemies that dared think to conquer them or their domain. All who have once encountered this strange female & fortunate to live through the experience were wise enough to keep their distance & refrain from getting near her again.

But tonight, they sit quietly & peacefully through the evening, enjoying the serene mood as much as any of the animals that dwell in the area.

In this peace & quiet, they meditate & pray to the spirits that safeguard them.

"It would seem that the spirits are sharing the calmness that's all around us, for I sense no kind of hostilities in them or anywhere this evening", said the Hag.

"That is a good sign, Mother", said her son. "I suggest we enjoy this tranquility while we can: it isn't often we get to relax & be at ease, considering the powerful forces we live with."

The Hag nodded silently, knowing her son was right.

Their peace lasted for another hour or two before a strange fog suddenly rolled in, seemingly out of nowhere & began covering a good portion of the land, making visibility less than half decent.

It was _now_ that the Hag & her son took notice of danger, & they rose to stand bravely into & against what it is that has invaded their sanctuary.

"This accursed _fog_ , Mother!", said her son. "It's become so thick, one can only see a few feet in front of him! I sense it to be unnatural: what if this is a plan for us to be ambushed by unknown enemies?"

"Never fear, my son: the spirits _will_ protect us if this _is_ what you claim it to be!", said the Hag, grabbing for her stick of defense. "If there _are_ any intruders placed within this fog bank for cover, we can count on _their_ power for protection! Remember as to _why_ you & I sought refuge here in the pits in the first place, my son!"

"Yes, Mother: as you've once said clear as day, 'What we've learned here has protected us', & you've been right as always! It has been that way for many moons since arriving here: the power of the spirits here in the pits is beyond comprehension _or_ explanation!"

"And _that's_ precisely why _we_ want it for our own!", said a rough voice from behind them both. Mother & son turn to face the newly-discovered intruder – or rather, _intruders_ – who were humanoid as they were, but much more muscular in appearance  & have different-colored fur on each one. These males were all armed with thick clubs & spears, & they added to a total of ten in number. Worse, they were _not_ alone: a dozen Velociraptors & a dozen more Therizinosaurs (dinosaurs similar to the Raptors, but more built with longer necks & hands that sprouted three fingers with a deadly long claw on each, measuring longer than the hand itself) were standing beside these invaders, with some of them acting as transports as these were saddled for that purpose. Another difference from the Raptors is that they may not be armed with a sickle claw on each foot, but they can still kill enemies with a puncture.

One look at these enemies was all that was needed to know _who_ these foes were.

"The Killer-Folk!", said the Hag's son angrily, grabbing a nearby club & getting into a fighting stance, ready to defend his home.

"How _dare_ you filthy barbarians show yourselves to our place of sanctuary!", said the Hag herself in the same manner, raising her stick. "You would do well to _leave_ here at your earliest convenience before the spirits do their worst to bring pain & agony to your kind for all eternity! _Leave_ – while you animals still _can!_ "

" _Be silent_ , you old _witch!_ ", said a gray-furred Killer-Folk. "For far too long, all we've done is live in _constant fear_ of the red devil who dwells near this area! He has killed _too many_ of our kind, including our one-time leader, Seven-Scars! Now, we seek _revenge_ against him, & we won't stop until we are _rid_ of him once & for all!"

"So you've come _here_ of all places, do you?!"

"But of course!", said a brown-furred Killer-Folk. "From what we've heard of this place you call 'The Pits', it has the power to eliminate _any_ enemy! Once _we_ seize this place as our own, we shall _use_ that power to be rid of our red-skinned enemy _and_ his little Small-Folk companion, Moon-Boy!"

"And you came here to try & kill us before you take our land away?!", said the Hag's son.

"No, we're going to use you & your mother as _bait_ to lure the red Devil-Beast & his companion here!", said an olive-colored Killer-Folk. "But make no mistake: we _will_ kill you if you _force_ our hand!"

"Whether you kill us or use us as bargaining pieces won't make any difference to you barbarians!", said the Hag. "Your plan will _still_ not work!"

"Oh? And why do you think _that_ , old witch?"

"Because it is foolish of you to even _come_ here to the pits with cruel intentions, let alone threaten my son & I when the spirits protect us with the ferocity of a mother safeguarding her children! Plus, there is _another_ grand flaw in your plan: the Devil-Beast is too cunning & _clever_ to fall for any traps you wish to lay out for him, even here! I have _seen_ how intelligent he is, & he'll find a way to get around your scheme & put an end to _you_ before you can do so to _him!_ Now, my son & I give you this final warning: _begone_ from this place & never return! If you fail to make haste, the spirits shall awaken & deal with you all in ways the red Devil-Beast _never_ could!"

"Foolish woman!", said a light tan-furred Killer-Folk. "We've been planning this for _many_ moons,  & we are _not_ leaving until the Devil-Beast is conquered & this valley becomes _ours_ for the taking!"

"Neither we nor the spirits will _ever_ let that happen!", said the Hag's son.

"We shall see!", said the gray-furred Killer-Folk. "My brothers, release two each of the killer-clawed beasts, & let us see if these two's _actions_ are as brave as their _words!_ "

The rest of the Killer-Folk smile cruelly as four of them dismount from their rides & remove the reigns from two Velociraptors & two Therizinos, leaving them free to use their claws & teeth without restrictions.

" _Go_ , our pets!", one Killer-Folk shouts, pointing towards their intended victims. "Subdue these two fools & bring them to us! If they put up any kind of resistance – _kill them!_ "

"Be on your _guard_ , Mother! Here they come!", the Hag's son says as the two Velociraptors & Therizinos go after the two dwellers of the Pit with their clawed hands raised at great speeds. The two Therizinos go after the Hag herself, while the Raptors charge her son. Getting within striking range, the Raptors leap at their prey, readying to make a lethal swipe with their sickle-clawed feet as the Therizinos raise their forearms at the Hag, eager to take her head off with one fatal blow or tear her to shreds. Each of the dinosaurs attacks but misses with reflexes that were sharp for someone the Hag's age, & her son being fit as ever. They barely avoid getting killed by diving out of the way fast enough, but as quick as _they_ were, the dinosaurs were even quicker, & they immediately get on either side of the Hag & her son, keeping them trapped but good & giving them no chance of escape. Even when they _try_ to make a break for it using their weapons, the dinosaurs dodge & block each parry & lash out with their clawed hands & mouths filled with teeth that can rend flesh from bone with ease. The Hag's son used his club to frighten away the Raptors, but one of them kept gnashing its teeth in an attempt to bite his weapon in half. It was but a ruse: as one Raptor kept him busy, the other one used its stiff tail to knock his club from his hands that stung them as it goes flying way out of his reach. The Hag herself used her own weapon to drive away the Therizinos now threatening to gut her open where she stood: the defender of the Pits jabbed at her dinosaurian enemies with her stick, but it gets sliced in many pieces after several attacks, leaving it only a stump & useless.

Left weaponless & standing together back-to-back, the Hag & her son feel a very strong binge of fear creep into their stomachs & souls – a feeling they have not felt since becoming masters of this domain.

For a long time, the Hag & her son had believed they were all but invincible, & that nothing could ever cause them any harm…until now.

" _Hear us_ , o great spirits!", the Hag bellowed in desperation. "Rise from the bowels of the pits & _rid_ us of these brutal barbarians before they overtake us!"

The Killer-Folk laugh boisterously at the Hag's pleas, enormously entertained.

" _That's_ more like it, old witch!", one of them bellowed amusingly. "Go ahead & _beg_ for the help of your beloved spirits! Help _us_ to put our plan into action while you're at it! Be sure to yell your _loudest_ so that the Devil-Beast can _hear_ your pleas & _show_ himself to us!"

Another chorus of blaring laughter erupts from the Killer-Folk before a new voice cuts into their joy.

"You should really be more _careful_ what you _wish_ for, killers!"

Every pair of eyes – the Hag & her son, Killer-Folk & dinosaur alike – turn to the new voice & try to locate it in the thick fog which parts somewhat but still remains in great abundance, making it more than enough to hide an enemy. Almost like a phantom or angry demon, an object of great size bursts out from the fog with near-lightning speed & lands right on top of both Raptors which held the Hag's son at bay, crushing & killing them both with wet, sickening crunches underneath a pair of large clawed crimson feet. The savior is a Tyrannosaurus, its flesh as red as the blood that spewed from the crushed bodies of the Velociraptors, with black rings that circle its yellow eyes that gave it a devilish look.

It was who the Killer-Folk sought for their diabolical plot at the Pits.

Devil Dinosaur, the so-called 'Devil-Beast' to friend & foe alike.

The crimson dinosaur catches the eyes of the two Therizinos, who in turn eye him right back & forget about the Hag's son. Devil charges the two killer-clawed creatures to further lure them away from the Hag & her son while Devil's longtime friend & brother – a young Small-Folk member who goes by the name of Moon-Boy, a race of people who were smaller versions of the Killer-Folk with black fur – runs to the Hag & her son as they watch the Devil-Beast battle his smaller but still fierce foes. Claws raised, the Therizinos roar loudly & charge to tear open Devil's stomach wide open & spill his entrails. The red Tyrannosaur senses their method of attack & comes up with one of his own: bending his knees slightly, Devil does a full 360 degree spin & clobbers his two enemies with his outstretched tail. Unprepared for the abrupt attack, the two Therizinos struggle to get up & attack again, but Devil gives them no chance to do so: he immediately approaches his fallen foes & grabs one of them by the neck in his powerful vice-like jaws, biting with all his might. The next sound was that of the dinosaur's neck snapping like a wet twig before Devil drops his deceased enemy to the ground to concentrate on the other, dropping his foot onto the dinosaur's head & crushes it like he would an egg, splattering bone, blood & brain matter all over.

Even though he knew this fight wasn't yet finished, Devil roared in triumph & lets his other enemies know he is ready to conclude this battle.

"I've always thought that the Killer-Folk would steer _clear_ of the Pits due to the fear they have of both them _and_ my mother!", the Hag's son said.

"As did _I!_ ", Moon-Boy said. "But due to the deep _hatred_ those foul breed have of both me _and_ Devil, they will go to _any_ lengths to be rid this entire valley of us, regardless of _who_ has to suffer!"

"And for _that_ reason alone, it is _why_ you & your giant brother must _flee_ from here as quickly as possible, Moon-Boy!", said the Hag.

"What are you saying, Hag?"

"This attack on us was all _planned!_ The Killer-Folk _wanted_ you & the Devil-Beast to show yourselves here, to use the power of the Pits & banish the both of you or eradicate you with their numbers & the creatures they have brought with them! You two _must_ run while you still can!"

" _No_ , Hag…we shall _not!_ ", Moon-Boy said with defiance, surprising her & her son. "The ruler of the Pits you & your son may be, but this area is _still_ a part of the Valley of Flame in which Devil & I rule, & thus we will _guard_ & _protect_ it at any & all costs! Would you & your son do any _less?_ "

The Hag & her son were at a loss for words: they'd gotten off on the wrong foot when Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur first stumbled upon their region in the Valley of Flame, an act that caused Devil to fall into one of the pits & disappear for a time before Moon-Boy persuaded the Hag to use the power of the Pits to return him to his proper time & reunite them. The other time is when the Valley was besieged by the Lizard-Raiders & they joined forces to repel the invaders by disguising the pits with sticks that were well covered with foliage. As Devil & another beast like him in green jumped over the pits, the Lizard-Raiders fell in & were banished to God-knows-where, saving the Valley of Flame & all that dwelled in it.

For their acts of courage then & now, the Hag & her son admire Moon-Boy & his giant brother.

"Devil-Beast, your days of protecting this entire valley & hunting our kind are _over_ , as of tonight!", said the brown Killer-Folk as Devil Dinosaur, Moon-Boy & the Pits' guardians face him. "You will _pay_ for all the torment you've caused us Killer-Folk, including daring to rid this clan of our mighty leader Seven-Scars, & now that time has _finally_ come to settle the score with you & your companion _once_ & for all! Brothers, bring forth our two most _powerful_ weapons that are _sure_ to cause the Devil-Beast's _demise_ this night!"

"Come forth, Devil-Horn! Come forth, Demon-Beast!", one of the Killer-Folk cries out into the fog, putting the area's protectors on higher alert. "Come serve your masters, great ones! _Show_ the Devil-Beast how _vulnerable_ he really is to your might! He is all but an _insect_ compared to you!"

A roar of challenge echoed the area, & through the mist came forth the first of the Killer-Folk's weapons: a five-horned Pentaceratops whose flesh was almost as red as Devil's own, with a peach-colored underside & black patches upon its back. Its bony frill shield had very small spikes sticking out from the sides, with slightly larger ones at the top. Along with the short nose horn & two longer ones from above its eyes, Devil-Horn also had two more jutting out from the side of its face, being the same size as the one on its nose. The Pentaceratops roared its challenge as Devil does indifferent, ready for battle until they hear loud footsteps that made both dinosaurs stop to listen to a boisterous roar that shook even Devil's bones. From within the fog, all can see the _huge_ shadow that has made even the Hag & her son cringe with fear. That thunderous roar blared out again, & the ground shook as this beast came closer through the fog.

 _What kind of Demon-Beast_ is _this that the Killer-Folk speak of?_ , Moon-Boy thought dreadfully before it has dawned upon him, & his eyes widened with fear. _No…no, it_ cannot _be…!_

Moon-Boy didn't have time to finish his thoughts: the ground beneath everyone's feet began to rumble in a quake that was _not_ caused by the Demon-Beast's steps.

"What…what is _happening?!_ ", one of the Killer-Folk wondered, the fear in his own voice evident. Everyone in the area was wondering the very same thing, & the dinosaurs – including Devil – were getting restless as their instincts told them to run for cover, but couldn't. Without any warning, the ground beneath the Killer-Folk & their roster of dinosaurs both great & small opens up & gives way like a wound that's been cut by a blade, causing their caravan to fall into the gap. Killer-Folk cry out & dinosaurs roar their defiance as they all disappear from sight, the sounds of terror echoing the Pits as the Killer-Folk become no more. The only thing which marks their departure were the thick wisps of yellow & pink smoke that shoot up into the sky from the very spot they've fallen in.

The Killer-Folk & their dinosaur band were no more.

The danger to the remaining four occupants of the Pits, however, still continued as the fog began to dissipate as soon as it had arrived. It made the crack in the earth easier to see, & several of the pits began belching yellow & pink smoke more violently than before, shooting into the air like geysers.

"W-What's going _on_ here, Hag?!", Moon-Boy asks in a panic-stricken voice as he & the rest try to stay afoot as the violent tremors continue. "Why is everything going _crazy_ all of a sudden?!"

"The spirits must be very _angry_ , Moon-Boy!", the Hag said, her voice nearly as scared as the Dawn-Man's. "They've _never_ behaved in this manner before!"

"It's probably because this area was _threatened_ by those Killer-Folk cretins, Mother!", said the Hag's son. "They did so in a most _vehement_ manner, & now they lash out in _full fury!_ "

"Yes, my son, & _in_ that fury, the spirits will undoubtedly lash out at & punish _all_ who dwell here – including _us_ , I fear!"

"Then there's no time for us to _lose_ , Hag!", Moon-Boy said, taking her by the arm. "We must _flee_ the Pits just long enough for the spirits' anger to be appeased, lest _we_ become the object of its fury & suffer the same fate as the Killer-Folk's…or _worse!_ "

"He's _right_ , Mother – to _stay_ in the spirits' fit of rage is surely to _die!_ ", the Hag's son says.

"You're _both_ correct – let us make haste!", the Hag said, & Moon-Boy takes her away from the impending danger which now threatens to consume her home as Devil catches up in no time.

The caravan didn't get far: without warning, the ground cracks open & races towards the fleeing quartet. In its haste, the crack in the ground forms a circle & surrounds the four, creating an island of sort & trapping them in its grip as yellow & pink light began shining below, threatening to consume its prey & deliver the same fate as the Killer-Folk & their dinosaur caravan.

Whether it would be banishment or death, they did not know.

None of them was eager to stay & find out, especially when the cracks began spreading wider.

The only problem is, they have nowhere to run to for safety, & an uncertain future awaited them.

"We are _trapped!_ ", said the Hag's son. "The spirits will devour us, body & soul!"

"Not _all_ of us!", said Moon-Boy, turning to the Hag & her son. "We're sorry to do this…but it's the _only_ way!"

"Sorry for _what_ , Moon-Boy?", the Hag asked, confused.

"This! Devil…!"

The crimson Tyrannosaurus lunges forward at the Hag & her son, grabbing them by the shoulders & tossing both guardians of the Pits over the cracks & onto the other side. Both land hard on their bottoms & backs, but were not too badly hurt as they lift themselves up to see the circle of land crumble beneath the feet of Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur. Small-Folk & Tyrannosaurus reach for each other as the red dinosaur grabs his companion's arm & puts him close to his chest like a mother would her child. Their tumble down below was silent, for they chose to neither scream nor roar as they plummet into the abyss of bright light which now was a yellow-white that both companions now descend into. Devil has encountered this sort of experience a second time, but it was Moon-Boy's first, & now he shivers as to what fate awaits for him & his giant dinosaurian brother.

Whatever fate the spirits have in store for them, Moon-Boy will face it unafraid even if it means their deaths.

They found each other as young creatures & have stayed together for all this time.

Now they will disappear into the luminescent light of the Pits they plummet into as brothers – like it was meant to be.

Once they strike the light at the bottom, a bright flash erupts into the entire region of the Pits which can be seen for miles around, frightening a good portion of the dinosaurs & other prehistoric creatures away. The Hag & her son shield their eyes with an arm until it dissipates after a few seconds, & when they remove their arms they see an unbelievable sight: the land they stand on is exactly as it was _before_ the fog & Killer-Folk had arrived. There are no signs of battle, no antagonists to threaten either inhabitant, no saviors of any kind to drive them away.

No _anything_.

All there _is_ was the peace the Hag & her son enjoyed earlier, like the battle for the Region of the Pits had never happened to begin with.

But the Hag & her son know better, despite the land being magically restored to what it was & the animals all returning to their spots, albeit with caution.

The Hag & her son walk over to one of the open pits with a rock rim & peer into the abyss.

"It's ironic, Mother", the Hag's son began to say. "Although it had backfired, the Killer-Folk's plan to rid the valley of Moon-Boy & his Devil-Beast companion was _most_ successful…even at the cost of their own lives."

"Indeed", said the Hag herself. "We ourselves would've _also_ become victims of the Pits' power, had it not been for _those_ two inseparable companions. This makes it _twice_ that they've risked life & limb to save our beloved valley, _and_ us from a fate worse than death itself. And now, they've gone from our beloved valley. Their sacrifice shall _always_ be remembered by us."

"I agree with you there, Mother. But…what _will_ become of Moon-Boy & his brother? Will they receive some kind of blissful reward for their boldness & heroics, or be sent to a blasphemous place where torment is imminent & a way of life?"

"Only the spirits themselves know for sure, my son. Even _I_ cannot predict their fate."

No immediate answer came forth from either.

There _was_ none to give: anyone with whom the spirits of the Pits claim once they become within their grasp, it is made _their_ choice of what their fate shall be. All the Hag & her son can do is hope that both Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy will finally find peace & be free from all the fighting & violence that plagued their lives since they have entered each other's.

 _Wherever you & your giant brother might end up at, Moon-Boy, may it be a much better place than the one you both knew_, the Hag thought, offering a moment of silence for the now-former rulers of the Valley of Flame.

Having said a silent prayer, the Hag & her son walk away from the pit & resume their meditation.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _An unknown distant future:_

Somewhere within the woods of numerous tall trees, a trio of deer approach a nearby stream & dip their heads down to drink their fill of fresh water to quench their thirst on a very warm & sunny day, enjoying the peace & tranquility of the surrounding area. Each of their throats gets refreshed as these deer take in a good amount of the water they urgently need to keep themselves hydrated on this sultry day. So delved into drinking their fill that their senses almost didn't pick up an aura of unnatural activity so thick in the air, one could cut it with a knife. Instantly, these deer lift their heads to try & locate the source of this unseen force which almost always smells like danger.

Like usual, their instincts serve them very well: from forty feet above them, a quick flash of light appears that more than frightened the deer trio & sends them doing a 180 degree turn & sprinting away in fear, taking off like a trio of gunshots & disappearing into the safety of the forest. Emerging from this flash of light were two objects – one being much larger in mass – that plummet into the stream with a loud splash, landing somewhere in the middle of the small body of water, being more than enough to break the fall of whatever abruptly appeared from the skies.

For close to twenty seconds, there was nothing else until Devil Dinosaur rose up from the surface & taking in his first breath of air, with Moon-Boy held in his hands & does the same after coughing up some water that got into his mouth once he hit the waves even though Devil used himself as a living shield to protect his smaller brother & hits the drink first. Keeping Moon-Boy in his hands, Devil Dinosaur wades through the stream until he gets to shore & places his little companion on solid ground, who gives himself a bit of a shake to dry off some & allows the heat of the day to do the rest, feeling how warm it is.

Despite going through a harrowing experience, the two brothers were glad to have remained with each other after falling into the pit.

"Devil!", Moon-Boy rejoiced. "Praise the spirits that we are still together, having gone through a frightening ordeal as the Killer-Folk themselves had done! Fate has favored & kept us close, aside from our misfortune: I _doubt_ I could bear surviving on my own were we separated, brother!"

Devil Dinosaur lowered his head to allow Moon-Boy to press his own head against that of the red dinosaur's. Joyous feeling of staying united aside, Devil got a strange feeling that wherever they've landed is _not_ that of what it is they're familiar with. Both take in the scenery of their new surroundings, & their fears are confirmed when they witness a forest that looks _nothing_ like that of home in the Valley of Flame.

It made them nervous.

"Speaking _of_ the spirits, I wonder what kind of place this _is_ that they've callously whisked us away to", said Moon-Boy. " _This_ forest is much _different_ from hence we came, brother: the trees stand more erect with no twists in their bark, & the leaves don't seem to be pointed like we knew them. We've been taken to a completely new area, Devil, & I believe we should _investigate_ this new land & see what _secrets_ it hides. Are you _ready_ , brother?"

Devil Dinosaur's answer was a low growl & a dunking of his head to enable Moon-Boy to mount upon his neck before they embark through the new forest they'd been mysteriously & literally dumped into, going a different direction from the trio of deer that scampered off.

 _Hours later:_

Going at a leisurely pace, Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur travel silently through the forest that was nothing like the ones they've recognized countless times, having not so many branches to hold leaves that the great plant-eaters consume on a daily basis to fill their enormous bellies. They were tall & able to dwarf Devil in height, but they had an uncomfortable feeling which was also starting to unnerve Moon-Boy more so than usual. Even the _animals_ they found on their journey were different: a rabbit hops away from the mere sight of Devil, while the birds no bigger than a man's fist take to the air once they sense the presence of the crimson Tyrannosaurus, very much like the deer by the stream had done before dinosaur & Small-Folk alike appeared out of thin air. Even the vicious creatures of the forest like the wolves fled for their lives when the Tyrannosaur caught their sights.

It spooked the two travelers more than it fascinated them.

 _We've_ never _encountered a stretch of land such as_ this _before!_ , Moon-Boy thought of the scenery. _Even the animals of this place are much smaller & look nothing like the great beasts we have back home! What kind of a place _is _this that the spirits have dumped us?_

"I'm beginning to get very _worried_ , brother", Moon-Boy says with sadness in his voice. "We've traveled for a great distance, & so far have found _nothing_ that resembles home: no Hag _or_ her son, no great beasts with which you do constant battle with for supremacy & sustenance, my Small-Folk brethren, not even our friends Stone-Hand & Eev, who helped us fight against the Sky-Demons. There's no telling _where_ the spirits have sent us, Devil: I fear we have become victims of our own folly & are now paying the price for it."

Moon-Boy began weeping silently as Devil listened to his companion's sorrow. Were he capable of speech as he, the red Tyrannosaur would comfort & tell him it would be all right, & that they will find a way to get back to the land they know & rule. But though he's unable to, Devil _does_ share his feelings in the matter: this is the second trip the red Tyrannosaurus has taken through the Pits' power, landing in the year of 1978 near the town of Zuma City that has tormented him, from being shot at by huntsmen & sprayed with water by high-pressure hoses to being nearly shot & killed by the military's cannons before making good his escape, i.e. a yellow light of teleportation by the power of the spirits & re-emerging home to be reunited.

It was deja-vu for him all over again, & even being together with his little companion gave neither Devil nor Moon-Boy any comfort.

The crimson-flesh Tyrannosaurus makes a soft sound what also seems to be sorrow.

A distant noise snapped Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy from their state of grief & sadness, putting them on full alert.

"Devil…listen!", Moon-Boy said, wiping his tears away & doing himself as he suggested to his giant brother. Both remain silent for several moments to listen to more of the sounds which have caught their ears. Mixed in with the noise of people yelling, they can also hear the constant sounds of metal clanging.

It was a chorus of noises in which Moon-Boy _and_ Devil Dinosaur _were_ familiar with, no matter _where_ they may roam.

"Do you _hear_ that, brother? Those are the sounds of _conflict!_ ", Moon-Boy says. "There's a _battle_ taking place even as we speak! Let's check it out, Devil: with a little _luck_ , we may be able to get _some_ answers as to where we are! However, let us approach silently & not too quickly – we don't want to engage in combat ourselves unless absolutely necessary!"

Devil Dinosaur liked the advice Moon-Boy has given him: being in alien territory gave the dinosaur a case of homesickness that became as great as his uneasiness. If anything can hope to give the both of them the clues of their whereabouts & possibly point them in the direction of home, that'd be as good a place as any to start, conflict or no.

Following the noises of battle with the utmost caution & stealth as suggested by Moon-Boy, Devil Dinosaur carries his companion through more forest as the sounds become louder & louder the closer they get. Soon the two come across a hill that was three times higher than Devil stood; Moon-Boy ordered his brother to stoop down so he may dismount & tread the hill on foot & urging Devil to follow suit, quickly yet quietly. Here the combat sounds were at their loudest as Devil & Moon-Boy reach the top & peer over just enough to stare down a deep ravine many feet down without being spotted by any curious prying eyes. Even with several trees blocking their way, Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur can see a wide dirt path, measuring more than twenty feet in width. On this path they catch two separate groups of people fiercely dueling it out with one another: one party was wearing some kind of body armor which covered nearly their entire bodies, while the other wore nothing more than black or white robes, held closely by strips of red cloth tied around their waists, with wooden shoes on their feet. Horses on both sides were either put out of harm's way or used in battle, receiving several cuts & bruises from the fighting.

The ground became resting places for the very few men from both sides who have fallen.

Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy watch in utter fascination as both groups continue their violent struggle to gain dominance over the other. In spite of having no metal armor to protect their bodies with, those in robes were doing quite well in defending themselves & their helpless females against their aggressors, using long gleaming, slightly curved, pointed metal sticks.

Both newcomers to this realm couldn't help but to be impressed.

" _Look_ , Devil!", Moon-Boy says, keeping his voice down as he points to the battle. " _See_ how those in nothing but some strange cloth fight desperately to protect those who cannot! They are most _highly_ skilled in combat, & do not give an _inch_ when defending their herd! It is the same as when herds of the horned beasts or bone-backs with heavily clubbed tails converge upon enemies to protect their young from the savages who wish to make _meals_ out of them!"

Another conflict also reminds Moon-Boy of when he & Devil Dinosaur went against Gray-Tooth & his band of Rider-Folk – the vile group who once foolishly believed that they could bring the red Tyrannosaurus under their control by breaking his spirit. They were more than proved wrong: not only did Devil break free of their grip, the Dawn-Man convinced his Small-Folk tribe to put up a fight against the invading horde despite their great fear of the Devil-Beast. When all was said & done, Gray-Tooth put up a last valiant effort for retaliation against Devil, but the red dinosaur put an end to _that_ notion by pursuing the Rider-Folk's leader & devouring him in a vengeful rage.

"Mitsurugi!", one of the men in armor called out, & his men dressed similar to him all gathered by his side as Mitsurugi's own people did the same, each army holding their swords out in defense. Mitsurugi was dressed in a white kimono robe, & his black hair was done in a ponytail in the rear. Next to him was a woman also in white, with long black hair that was braided & hung over her left shoulder. Her belly was swollen, indicating that she was close to nine months pregnant & ready to give birth very soon. His opponent was Osamu Yoshimitsu, who stood at Koji Mitsurugi's height & holding his own sword in one hand & a Gunpai (metal war fan) in the other. His body armor was black, while those of his men were dark brown in color. His helmet was also different from those of his men: atop of it were a trio of long, sharp points that stick up in the air. The most disturbing feature about this man are the multiple scars he wears on his face, received from many fierce battles he's fought & won over the years.

 _Most_ of those battles Yoshimitsu fought were with Mitsurugi's tribe, & the men stare at each other with cold eyes that can freeze even in the dead of summer.

"Yoshimitsu!", Koji said like it was poison.

"Mitsurugi!", Osamu began. "Our clans have been dancing to this same tune for a year now since the second siege of Osaka Castle last year, with neither side being declared a clear winner! I, for one, grow weary & _tired_ of it! For _that_ reason, I _strongly_ advise you  & your men to lay down your arms & surrender yourselves to me now! If you do, I'll make your clan an even _more_ powerful one than you can _possibly_ imagine! All _you_ need to do is to swear your allegiance to me, & agree to live by _our_ rules! I can promise that you'll be treated fairly amongst our people, & you'll be rewarded with treasures you've never _dreamed_ of receiving!"

"Yoshimitsu, I too am _fed up_ with this war between us!", Koji says. "But we've _settled_ our differences long _before_ the siege of Osaka Castle even took place: _your_ way of life is the complete _opposite_ of my own! _That's_ why we went our separate ways, & created our own cultures far apart from each other! But after the attack at Osaka last year, you _dared_ to show yourself to us & demanded that we give in to your whims – all because _you_ wish to gain an army  & _conquer_ all of Japan & reshape it in _your_ image! It is for _that_ reason as to why we will _refuse_ your offer as we've always done in the past!"

"You'd be all but _foolish_ to refuse _me_ , Mitsurugi! I have the power to easily _crush_ your feeble forces with but one sweep if I have to, but considering what we once shared between us long ago, I'm going to be lenient & give you this absolute _last chance_ to _accept_ my terms – or _suffer_ the consequences!"

"Once again, my answer is _still_ 'no', & I speak for _all_ my people here!"

Nods of agreement came from every head of Koji's troops, including the women & his wife.

His refusal made Osamu snarl in disgust.

"That's a shame, Koji!", Osamu said. "I really _was_ hoping we could settle this peaceful-like, but we can _also_ go the _hard_ was just as well! Shingo…!"

"Yes sir!", the man Shingo – Osamu's lieutenant – replied, signaling to eight of his men as they remove that many number of pistols from behind their backs that surprise Koji & his people. Each of them were aimed straight at Koji & his wife.

"Bring Koji's wife over to me!", Osamu ordered. "Let's see how defiant he becomes when the love of his life _and_ that of his unborn child are in peril! Shoot & kill _anyone_ who gets in your way or resists – _including_ Koji!"

Shingo nods & gives the signal to the men with a pistol to advance upon Mitsurugi's wife, with one pistol being trained on Koji as the rest get aimed at everyone & anyone who tried to prevent the abduction. Koji's wife was snatched by the arm by Shingo himself & yanked away from her husband, & when Koji tried stepping in, a pistol was placed at his forehead as the cold steel of the weapon gave him immediate pause.

" _Don't_ try to be a hero, Koji!", Shingo warns, taking his wife away. "You'll want to live to see what _could_ very well happen next!"

"Koji!", his wife cried as she was violently dragged away.

"Naoko!", Koji cried back, powerless to stop what was occurring despite being armed with his weapons & men. Beshu & his troops back away with their prize, keeping their pistols aimed just in case one of them _was_ a tad foolish to try anything funny & rescue Naoko from harm.

When they reach Osamu, Shingo threw Naoko into his leader's arms as he puts Naoko in a firm hold with one hand. Forcing her to her knees, Osamu then puts his Gunpai to Naoko's throat which gave Koji dread: he knows if Osamu moves the Gunpai while it makes contact with flesh, his wife's throat will be slit & she'll bleed to death in seconds with no chance of saving her _or_ her unborn child.

" _Curse you_ , Osamu – let my wife _go_ , you monster!", Koji barked.

"Mitsurugi, you are _hardly_ in a position to be giving orders to anyone, let alone _me!_ ", Yoshimitsu said, being unimpressed at his rival's attempt to be brave. "Now then – are you willing to reconsider & accept my generous offer to you & your clan? Or would you prefer to have your wife & child's _deaths_ upon your conscience as I _cut_ her throat & let her choke on her own blood?! My patience for you is _exhausted_ , Mitsurugi! _Give me your answer!_ "

Instead of Koji giving Osamu an answer, it was Naoko that does.

"Go ahead & _kill_ me & my child, Yoshimitsu!", she says, surprising both friend & foe alike.

"Naoko…", Koji started to say but his wife cut him off.

"No, Koji! Forgive me, my love, but…we _both_ know what kind of life Osamu has in store for us _and_ all our people! If he happens to _succeed_ in his mad goal of conquest & disrupt the peace that Tokogawa Ieyasu intended for Japan, then I'd rather _not_ be alive to see what he'll do with this country of ours! I'd much rather my child & I be _dead!_ "

"Naoko…you'd _let_ Osamu slaughter you & our baby in cold blood?!"

"If it means being spared the torture he has planned for us & this country…yes! I'm sorry, Koji!"

The look of determination upon Naoko's face gave Koji & even Osamu little doubt that she was literally deadly serious about her willingness to be killed rather than be under the heels of an uncaring tyrant. Yoshimitsu gave out a slight chuckling in amusement.

"Stupid fool!", he said to Naoko. " _What_ kind of woman would be willing to sacrifice herself – including her unborn child – so callously?!"

"The kind that _won't_ give in to heartless _animals_ like yourself!", Naoko tells him, staring in his face with the same cold stare her husband gave Osamu. "I know it isn't worth joining your ranks, no matter _what_ the personal cost to myself might be! Above all else, the Majin itself has been _most_ displeased with your actions in the past year, & every day you commit these barbaric acts of violence towards us, his anger grows exponentially towards _you!_ If you _don't_ cease your hostile activities soon enough, the Majin shall come forth & _punish_ you & your men for all of your crimes _without mercy!_ You would be _wise_ to heed my warning, lest you fall victim to the Majin's wrath!"

Yoshimitsu gave a scoff of bewilderment.

"Such a remarkable woman of whom you've tied the knot with, Mitsurugi!", he says, staring at his rival with a smile that was as sinister as his own deeds. "I honestly can't decide on whether she's very _brave_ or _insane!_ On top of it all, she speaks of a _fairy tale_ meant to frighten _children_ into behaving when they get out of line!"

"No!", Naoko firmly says. "The story of the Majin is _no_ fairy tale: it's as real as either one of our clans, & his anger against yours is getting stronger by the minute! Once he gets on your trail, there'll be absolutely _no_ escaping his vengeance!"

"Get this _straight_ , woman: there _is no_ Majin! He _isn't real_ , & he _won't_ come to life & punish my men & I! We _will_ continue to make this country a united nation under _my_ rule, no matter _what_ methods I must use to make it a reality! But it hardly matters if the Majin is real _or_ imaginary: if I can't use you for a hostage to make you see reason, then you're of no further _use_ to me! Men…put a bullet in her stomach & _kill_ her!"

Osamu, Shingo & most of his troops back away from Naoko as two men with pistols obey their leader & face her with guns drawn. Koji & his men take a step forward with their swords drawn, but a shot from another man's pistol that lands inches from Koji's feet keeps them at bay, the noise echoing the area as birds screech in protest. In a las-ditch attempt to bring sense into his rival, Koji began pleading with the man.

"Osamu, for the love of God, _please_ don't do this!", he begged. "Is there no _decency_ left inside of you?! What kind of a man uses an innocent woman & her child as a living shield to be executed in cold blood?!"

"The kind who'll do _anything_ to rise in power & become _more_ than what he is now!", Osamu said, ignoring his pleas. "I generously gave you & your people a shot to achieve that very same goal, & you stubbornly brush it aside! Now you'll _pay_ for your insubordination & foolishness – beginning with the death of your _wife!_ "

"Not _today_ they won't, barbarian!", said a new voice.

"Who _said_ that?!", demanded Osamu.

Yoshimitsu gets his answer when, from out of nowhere, a man-like figure covered almost entirely in black fur silently swoops down from the top of the steep hill & slams his feet into the faces of the men who were ordered in executing Naoko, knocking them well out of her reach & dropping their pistols. The sudden appearance of Moon-Boy surprises everyone from both clans, including Naoko when it turns & speaks to her.

"Are you all right, Miss?", he asked.

Naoko can only nod, being too stunned to talk.

"Good! Quickly, now…get back to your people before these animals get the chance to _seize_ you again!", the Small-Folk figure says. Despite the sight of the bizarre figure, Naoko does what he told her  & she immediately gets herself up & runs towards her husband who takes her in his arms, but still on alert for anything.

Moon-Boy's sight made Osamu & his men ignore Naoko for the time being, concentrating on _him_ instead.

"What the _hell_ is _that_ supposed to be?!", asked one man.

"I don't know, & I don't _care!_ ", Osamu barked. "This 'thing' _dared_ to interfere in _our_ affairs, & it's going to _pay_ with its _life! Shoot it!_ "

" _Look out!_ ", Naoko shouted when Osamu's men aimed their pistols at the black-furred creature, who was well-aware of what they were capable of, having heard & seen them in action only moments ago. With the agility of a cat, Moon-Boy leaped out of harm's way just as the first man fired his pistol at the spot he was at a split-second ago. Several of the other men shot their weapons at the black-furred figure, only to miss every time as Moon-Boy stayed one step ahead of his aggressors.

Moon-Boy kept out of range of the pistols until Shingo opened fire with his own pistol & shot Moon-Boy in his left forearm, causing him to cry out & collapse onto the ground as the bullet went through his arm & left a hole which bled & stunned Moon-Boy, who's never been shot before until now.

Grasping his wound, Moon-Boy stared at Osamu's men, who gathered around the fallen Dawn-Man, each of whom had a wicked smile on his face. Yoshimitsu grinned himself & chuckled, amused to see Moon-Boy in pain.

"Excellent!", he said, taking a few steps closer to the fallen Small-Folk & looking down upon it. "I don't know exactly _what_ you are, creature, but I'm sure your _head_ will make for a nice trophy, & your furred flesh shall make for a nice _rug_ once we skin you alive! Shingo…kill this thing by shooting it in the heart twice!"

"Yes sir!", his lieutenant said, getting in position as the others kept Mitsurugi & company at bay in case they should try to come to Moon-Boy's rescue as he did with Naoko. Lowering his weapon, Shingo aims for Moon-Boy's heart & his finger begins to squeeze the trigger.

A loud, boisterous roar suddenly erupts from the trees, interrupting the execution as all eyes turned to where it originated. Friend & foe alike could _not_ believe what they were witnessing: a red two-legged _monster_ , with yellow eyes & black circles around them, forearms with four-fingered clawed hands, long powerful tail & a mouth full of sharp teeth. From its nose to the tip of its tail, the creature – Devil Dinosaur – measured an impressive length of 46 feet.

All eight tons plus of him were heading straight for Osamu Yoshimitsu's men!

The Samurai Lord & his men _knew_ it, & in a grip of panic they all began running away from the monstrosity which quickly approaches, yelling in fear. When Devil gets within striking distance, he snaps his powerful jaws on one of the men with a pistol in a blinding instant & bites down hard. The man cried out in pain as Devil snapped him in half, tossing his upper part away. The others with pistols shoot their weapons to try & bring Devil down, but the red Tyrannosaurus made short work of each; one gets trampled underfoot by the dinosaur, his claws digging into his back before he gets crushed to death; two more get picked up & thrown like they were old cloths, hitting trees at a high velocity & killing them instantly once they slam into them; another group of three men gets swatted by Devil's powerful tail, the blow killing them upon contact before they hit the ground in lumps of dead flesh; one of Osamu's men gets his head bitten clean off his shoulders as Devil's jaws swallowed it whole, with no helmet to spit out or throw up; two more men get stabbed by Devil's foot claws, screaming briefly before getting tossed into the bushes as lifeless corpses.

Seeing the horrible turn of events unfolding before his eyes, Yoshimitsu knows that he & his men will have no defense against the red dinosaur, & he calls for a retreat once he gets his horse under control as several men do the same with their own mares, all of whom were restless themselves at the sight of the crimson Tyrannosaur.

" _Retreat! All men, retreat!_ ", Osamu bellows, getting an immediate response by his men as they gallop away on horse & foot, each one of them wanting to be as far away from the monster that was butchering them with ease. Like frightened children running from a real-life nightmare, Osamu Yoshimitsu, Shingo & all the rest flee in terror on two powerful legs: they may not believe the Majin to be real, but _this_ creature certainly _is!_

Devil Dinosaur roars in anger & defiance of the men that have dared to attack & harm his little companion, & Koji's people back away a good distance, not wanting to suffer the same fate as a number of Yoshimitsu's men did.

Oddly enough, although Devil, Dinosaur roared his contempt at Osamu's men, he does _not_ pursue them. He instead goes over to the injured Moon-Boy sitting on the ground, who stared up at his giant brother.

"Devil", Moon-Boy said. "Some hero _I_ turned out to be, eh? Thank the heavens _you've_ come to the rescue, my brother! I suppose next time I ought to think things more thorough before leaping into action!"

The red Tyrannosaur lowers his head to his wounded companion with the gentleness of a mother nestling her young in their nest. All Mitsurugi & his people can do was bear witness to the sight before him, seeing such a sight none of them could ever imagine: a creature capable of wiping out whole tribes with ease, & yet it displays a show of tenderness that was unlike anything they've ever saw previously in their lives – and with two different life-forms as different as day is to night.

It was a mystery for Mitsurugi & his clan for the ages.

Why _they_ weren't running away in fear like Yoshimitsu & his troops was _another_.

But one can possibly assume that they were deeply intrigued by the red creature, who doesn't eat or maul the smaller wounded man-like figure, but rather, _nurtures_ it with its tongue like a mother cat would do for her kittens at the spot where the bullet struck & giving the wounded figure much comfort as evident by the smile upon his face.

Naoko started to walk towards the two newcomers, but was stopped by her husband as he took her arm.

"Naoko, what are you doing?!", Koji asked, keeping his voice down. "You're not actually thinking of going _near_ them, are you?! That red monster will _kill_ you as easily as it did Yoshimitsu's men!"

"No, I don't think it will", Naoko replied, gently removing Koji's arm. Her husband was about to object further, but Naoko cut him off. "It's all right, Koji: if that creature _wanted_ to attack _us_ as it did Yoshimitsu, it'd had done so by now. But it's _more_ concerned with that wounded man-like animal which rescued me than it is with us. I feel those two have something of a _bond_ between them, & I believe it could be even stronger than that which you & I share as husband & wife."

Koji stared at Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy. Seeing the compassion that the red Tyrannosaur was showing his little friend, he suspects that his wife could be right: when it attacked Osamu's tribe, it easily could've done the same to _his_ people, but didn't.

Trusting his wife, he still offers caution.

"All right, Naoko", he says. "Go ahead…but _do_ be very careful!"

Naoko nodded & started walking towards Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy, both of whom had taken notice of her presence & turn to face her, making Naoko stop when she got halfway there.

"Um, excuse me…will you be all right?", she asked. "Does your wound _hurt_ that much?"

Moon-Boy looks to his wound before answering.

"I'm afraid it does, Miss. It stings greatly, & the bleeding won't stop, I fear."

"Perhaps _I_ can help with that!", Naoko said, tearing off a strip of her kimono robe & going to Moon-Boy to wrap his forearm where the bullet penetrated, making it tight before she tied it up. Devil Dinosaur made no attempt to stop her, sensing no hostilities towards the woman, but rather a deep need to help his injured brother.

Moon-Boy flexed his arm & opened/closed his hand, & while it still hurts, the pain wasn't as intense as it had been moments before.

"Thank you, Miss!", Moon-Boy said as Naoko nodded.

"Your wound will still need to be treated to make sure it won't get infected, but that cloth will help keep you from bleeding too badly", she said. "But before we go any further, I have to ask: who & what _are_ you creatures?"

"My name is Moon-Boy", the Dawn-Man stated. "Where I hail from, I am known as one of the tribe which are called Small-Folk. This great red beast you see before you is my fierce guardian & brother. _His_ name is Devil."

Naoko stared up at Devil Dinosaur, still astonished that something of his immense size could be alive & be able to move with a cat's agility.

"Are…are you _sure_ he won't _eat_ us?", asked one of Mitsurugi's men who was brave enough to get closer.

Moon-Boy allowed himself a hearty laugh before he continues.

"You needn't worry, friend! Please don't let his huge appearance frighten you: while he _is_ a fierce opponent in battle, my brother has a compassionate & intelligent side to him. He _knows_ you're _not_ with those othermen."

Koji, his lieutenant Katsu, & the others were staring at one another & at Devil: they still had a bit of trouble in contemplating & digesting the fact that an animal like Devil Dinosaur exists with the intelligence of an average human being, despite the indisputable proof right before them. With the ferocity of more than a hundred wolves, he seemed capable of defeating even the largest of enemy armies without too much trouble, & the evidence had been presented to them when Devil took on Osamu Yoshimitsu's men singlehandedly, forcing them to retreat.

And yet, nobody can _begin_ to deny their existence _or_ the bond Devil & Moon-Boy share: it's exactly like the one Koji & his wife have but much firmer, as Naoko surmised before. Such a thing is seldom unheard of, & oddly enough, they all feel rather _comfortable_ being in Devil's presence, no matter how strange their bond might be.

With Katsu by his side, Koji & his friend sheath their swords & finally get within a foot or two of Moon-Boy to offer him a proper greeting.

"Moon-Boy", he began. "My name is Koji Mitsurugi, & this woman whose life you helped to save is my wife Naoko. On behalf of my people, we cannot thank you & Devil enough for assisting us in what could've been most tragic, were it not for _your_ intervention. To show our gratitude, we would be all but _honored_ if you  & your 'brother' were to travel back with us to Nagoya & become part of our clan."

"You wish for us to…go back to your very home?", Moon-Boy asked, making sure he heard right.

Smiles appeared on every face he saw, & they nodded gracefully. It made Moon-Boy smile too.

"You are most _generous_ to do this, Mitsurugi!", he says. "Devil & I are _grateful_ for your hospitality!"

"Not at all", Naoko adds. "It's the least we can do for somebody who needlessly came to the aide of those who desperately needed it. Along the way, perhaps you can _tell_ us all about yourself  & Devil, & how you two came to form this unwavering bond you both share."

"I would be delighted to, Naoko. But first, to heed your advice, we should wait on that until you can treat my wound better: despite your efforts, I _still_ feel a bit woozy from it. On top of _that_ , Devil & I _are_ getting hungry, as we have not _eaten_ in quite a while."

"Then let's get you back to Nagoya at once, Moon-Boy", Koji said. "Your friend Devil can carry you, Naoko & myself upon his back, especially since my wife is heavy with her child & shouldn't move about much on her own for right now."

"Permit _me_ , Mitsurugi!", Moon-Boy says, calling forth for Devil as he gets the message & lowers his head to allow Naoko to climb aboard with Moon-Boy's assistance. Before it becomes _his_ turn to mount the red dinosaur, Koji calls Katsu over to his side.

"Katsu, have the men gather up our dead & place their bodies onto the wagon", he tells him. "Once we get home, we'll arrange for proper burials of all those who've fallen in combat. Afterwards, remove the armor from the bodies of Yoshimitsu's men."

"Why do you wish us to do _that_ , Lord Koji?", Katsu asked, perplexed.

"I think our new friend Devil deserves a 'little treat' before we get him home", Koji says with a little smile & a wink, giving his lieutenant the idea.

"Yes sir!", Katsu replied with a nod before heading off to his chores.

The tasks took close to a half-hour before Devil was able to satisfy his hunger with the bodies of Osamu's men he killed, each stripped bare of armor & weapons as the red Tyrannosaurus swallowed then whole, leaving no trace of their existence sans their gear.

With his hunger appeased & the dead of Koji's men carefully & neatly placed in the back of the wagon, Koji called for Devil Dinosaur to be able to board his back as Naoko & Moon-Boy had done, being seated at the front with his wife in the middle & Moon-Boy in the rear, wanting to make sure Naoko doesn't slip & fall off the great Tyrannosaur while they ride.

With Katsu taking lead on his horse, the caravan move out in a northwest position, feeling tons safer than ever before having two new – if not _unusual_ – protectors in their midst. Despite being in an area (& time) not their own, Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy feel part of the Mitsurugi tribe as if they've always were.

For now, their personal feelings of homesickness are put aside as they head for Nagoya to receive treatment & answers.

 _An hour later:_

Osamu Yoshimitsu & his men ran like the wind ever since being ambushed unexpectedly by Devil Dinosaur, making his clan go into a hysterical retreat in trepidation to escape the beast's fury as quickly as they could, having absolutely _no_ defense against an animal of that size, speed & strength. Traveling southeast in the direction of the Izu area, they start to slow down in their stride until eventually going at a regular pace, albeit exhaustedly, & they all cease running altogether to catch their much-needed breath. Their minds raced a mile a minute, & they all try to comprehend exactly on what went down: nobody could even _begin_ to guess on what the giant red creature was, let alone decide on where it had originated from. All they _do_ know is that it was as vicious as anything they'd seen out in the wild, & that they were barely able to escape from it with their lives.

 _Most_ of them, anyway.

"Shingo!", Yoshimitsu calls forth his lieutenant & second-in-command. "You're an expert hunter & know of _all_ the animals that dwell in the known forests! What in the _hell_ kind of an animal was _that?!_ "

"I honestly _don't know_ , Lord Osamu!", Shingo says. "This creature is unlike _anything_ I've _ever_ encountered before! Never in all my life have I ever come across something as this creature in all of Japan! If I were forced to give a confession, I'd say that _this_ creature is nothing short of a _devil-beast!_ "

"What do you _know_ about the accursed Devil-Beast?!", said a voice that put everybody on red alert despite their exhaustion, drawing their swords  & keeping an eye out for the unseen intruders. From out of the cover of the bushes & trees emerged a number of ten figures, each one massive in size & covered in different-colored fur all over their bodies in olive, gray, brown, & such. Even though they lack any hand-held weapons, these animal-like humanoid creatures looked very powerful & can tear Osamu & his men apart with their bare hands.

" _Answer me_ , worm!", said a light-gray figure when no one spoke. "You've spoken of the red Devil-Beast just now! Where did you encounter him, & was his little companion with him?! You'd better speak up before we – the Killer-Folk – severely _beat_ it out of you!"

In the midst of the standoff, Shingo quietly consults with Osamu.

"My Lord, these figures highly resemble that of the _other_ one in black we saw earlier!", Shingo says as his master nodded.

"You're right, Shingo!", Osamu replied. "These cretins must no doubt be looking for him _and_ their giant pet, for they must _also_ be allies of this 'Devil-Beast' they speak of!"

" _Hey!_ ", shouted a light-brown Killer-Folk. "What are you two _whispering_ about?! You speak up so that we can _hear_ you, you dogs! If you don't tell us where the Devil-Beast & his little companion are at, we'll unleash our killer-beasts upon you! Our patience with you has come to an end, so _tell us!_ "

When no answer was forthcoming from Osamu, Shingo, or _any_ of the other men, the furred figures grunt in anger.

"To the _grave_ with you, then!", said an olive-furred Killer-Folk. "Bring out the killer-beasts!"

On his order, the Killer-Folk whistle loud as out from the bushes come forth twenty two-legged reptiles with killer claws on their feet & hands, stiff tails, & mouths full of sharp teeth. One group of these reptiles were about a height of six feet & a length of twice that. On each of their feet was a single claw that was like a sickle, measuring about 3-6 inches in length. The other group of reptiles were slightly larger by a couple of feet, with longer necks & thicker tails. They had no sickle claws on their feet, but their three-fingered hands sported long claws that were as long as one of their hands & looked as if they could gut a full-grown elephant in seconds.

Seeing these strange but deadly creatures surrounding Osamu & his men gave the samurai warrior a dreaded feeling like before, when Devil Dinosaur went ballistic on them. But aside from the fear they're experiencing & being outnumbered, Osamu & his troops stand their ground & ready to do battle, giant lizards or not.

"We'll tell you foul creatures _nothing_ , allies of this Devil-Beast!", Yoshimitsu bellowed defiantly, pointing his sword at the Killer-Folk. "If you want _any_ information from us, then you'll have to come & _fight_ for it!"

The Killer-Folk share a laugh with each other that was unpleasant & without joy.

"Such brave _words_ you speak of, little man!", said a green-furred Killer. "Especially since they're coming from somebody who's about to _die_ along with all of his men! But _before_ we kill you, _here's_ something you should take to your graves: we are _not_ in any way, shape or form an ally of this Devil-Beast, but his sworn _enemies!_ "

 _This_ bit of news put Osamu & his troops in a period of shock. In the confusion, Yoshimitsu uses this to get more information out of the Killer-Folk before things erupt into a massacre that can possibly be avoided.

"He's your enemy, you say?", he asks. "If this really _is_ true, then I take it that the little companion this Devil-Beast has who looks like you is _also_ your foe?"

"Yes – that he _is!_ ", said a dark-brown Killer. "He is of the Small-Folk tribe, who are our longtime rivals! _He_ goes by the name of _Moon-Boy_ , & is as _much_ of a nuisance as his Devil-Beast companion!"

Osamu places his hand underneath his chin to comprehend the info handed to him by the Killer-Folk. In no time, he uses this newfound knowledge to his advantage.

"Then perhaps we might be able to _assist_ each other to be _rid_ of this Devil-Beast, his little companion, & _all_ who stand with them!", he says, lowering his sword & hoping his words can avoid a bloody confrontation between them. "With _my_ men & resources & _your_ creatures combined as one, I can help you to devise a fool-proof strategy that will get us all _precisely_ what we want with little to no opposition!"

"And _why_ should we even _believe_ you?!", asked a dark-gray Killer. "We have _no_ idea what you _look_ like underneath that metal _hat_ of yours! If we _are_ to trust you…"

"You wish to see my face? Very well…"

Osamu grabs his helmet from the sides & lifts it from his head, revealing his facial features: the samurai's black hair was done in a short ponytail in the rear, leaving the top of his head bald. His face was etched with scars – seven in all – on his forehead, nose & cheeks. The Killer-Folk gasp in astonishment at this revelation, & they next do something Osamu & his troops never expected them to.

They get down on one knee & rejoice!

One of them – in orange fur – says a name he never thought would be uttered from his lips again.

"Seven-Scars! _Look_ , dear brothers…Seven-Scars has _returned_ to us once again,  & he will _lead_ us to victory over the accursed Devil-Beast & his little companion, Moon-Boy!"

" _Seven-Scars! Seven-Scars! Seven-Scars!_ ", the other Killer-Folk chant proudly, raising their fists in the air.

Hearing the Killer-Folk praise Osamu pleased him, having avoided a slaughter among them _and_ his troops, but it _did_ confuse the samurai lord somewhat.

"Seven-Scars?", he wondered.

"It must be your appearance, my lord", Shingo consults with him in a low voice. "With your battle scars, you no doubt remind these Killer-Folk of _another_ of their kind, presumably their one-time leader who was most likely killed in combat. Since they see _you_ as _him_ come back from the dead & all…"

"Yes, I think I see what you _mean_ , Shingo", Osamu said, nodding. "Just _one_ of these Killer-Folk presumably has the strength of ten or more men, & with _that_ on our side along with their giant reptile creatures, conquering the Mitsurugi clan in Nagoya will be _child's play!_ And since I _do_ resemble their allegedly deceased leader, they'll all but follow my orders without question!"

"Precisely what _I_ was thinking as well, my lord! That red Devil-Beast is as much of a danger to _our_ people as he is to _them!_ But with _their_ help, not only will we _kill_ this crimson-skinned monster & his little friend, we'll _also_ be able to achieve what we set out to do for _years_ in just a matter of _months_ , if not even _sooner!_ "

Osamu nodded in agreement: he _liked_ the idea of having the Killer-Folk by his side rather than against him, & his facial features were all that was needed to turn fierce enemies into willing servants who'll do whatever they get asked to unquestioned.

 _Seven-Scars – I happen to like the_ sound _of that!_ , Osamu thought with an evil grin.

"Yes, my troops! It is I, Seven-Scars, who has returned to you!", Osamu addressed the Killer-Folk, deciding to go along with the charade. "If you want to defeat the red Devil-Beast that plagues us all & those who stand _with_ him, Seven-Scars will show you _how!_ Come, my friends – round up all of your beasts  & accompany us back to our stronghold over at Kamakura! There is _much_ planning that we must get prepared for, & together, we shall _rule_ the Mitsurugi clan with the _rest_ of this country soon to follow!"

"We hear & _obey_ you, Seven-Scars!", said the gray-furred Killer. "But before we follow you to your place of solace, my liege, we have _two more_ of our beasts held up in a place not far from where we all stand! Like the ones before you, they will be of _great_ asset to your plans! Permit us to show you these beasts, my liege!"

"By all means, please do!"

Nodding, the Killer-Folk round up their Velociraptors & Therizinos & lead Osamu – the newly-appointed Seven-Scars – & his men into the forest & down a path they've made in order to ambush any unlucky prey in their sights along the way. During the trip, Shingo once again silently consults with Osamu.

"My Lord, even though they see you as their supposedly dead leader, is it still wise to trust these Killer-Folk so easily?", he asks. "What if they plan on bringing us into _another_ ambush?"

"No, I doubt they will, Shingo", Osamu said confidently. "Granted, they _were_ ready to do battle with us just moments ago, but once they saw my face as I removed my helmet, it became a game-changer & grand opportunity for us. For _years_ we've tried to eradicate Mitsurugi & his people, with no success. But now, _they've_ just given us our chance & basically dropped it _right_ in our laps. Don't worry, Shingo: the conquest of Mitsurugi's clan will be assured, & _these_ Killer-Folk creatures are our ticket to achieving it."

Osamu's lieutenant wanted to debate the matter further, but thought better of it: every attempt to bring down Mitsurugi's people had been a bust, & with the red Devil-Beast & Moon-Boy joining their ranks, it would make their goal even tougher than ever. If they're going to make their goal a reality, they need an edge, & the Killer-Folk have more or less gave it to them as if from the Heavens themselves.

One shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, as he'd been told long ago by his parents.

In thirty minutes, the Killer-Folk have reached their temporary camp.

" _This_ way, Seven-Scars!", an orange-furred Killer said. "Through these bushes lay the two beasts we've told you about!"

Osamu nodded & brought his hand up to halt everyone in their tracks, stating that Shingo & himself shall go on alone with the Killer-Folk. Dismounting their horses, the two leaders of their tribe enter through the bushes with their new recruits & emerge from the other side to greet the last two Killer-Folk. What else they saw was literally jaw-dropping & eye-popping: only at a distance of twenty feet away in a vast clearing of land were the two beasts they spoke of. One was a quadrupedal creature with a bony frill behind its massive head & five horns sticking out from its face, with two being longer than the rest. The other creature was shaped like Devil Dinosaur himself but even _bigger_ , & it looked as if it could devour the red Tyrannosaurus with one bite.

Temporarily stunned to talk, the brown-furred Killer snapped them out of their trance-like state.

"There you _have_ them, Seven-Scars…just like we promised! We've raised them since their infancy, & they will obey our every command! We will even get them to obey _you_ with very little effort, my liege!"

Osamu Yoshimitsu & Shingo stare at each other briefly, & their faces slowly but surely grew a big smile.

"Yes…they will do _very_ nicely!", Osamu said. "You have done _well_ , my legions! Get them ready to move out immediately – there's not a moment to lose!"

"At once, Seven-Scars!", the orange-haired Killer says & carries out his orders like he promised with the rest of his kin.

Osamu & Shingo could not believe their good fortune, but still take it all in stride.

They began laughing maniacally.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _The Mitsurugi Stronghold, Nagoya:_

It was well past sundown when Koji & his caravan reached their home after hours of traveling through the forests, keeping an eye out for any dangers they might run into on the journey home in case Yoshimitsu had _more_ of his troops follow or hiding in ambush waiting for Mitsurugi to get closer. Fortunately, neither scenario had taken place, & even if there _were_ more of Osamu's men in the vicinity, they would've turned tail & ran at the mere sight of Devil Dinosaur.

No samurai warrior was going to go toe-to-toe with _him!_

Unfortunately, it also had the same effect on Koji's people as it did on Osamu's: upon seeing the red dinosaur when he comes into view, those standing guard at the entrance gates gasped & gaped in bewilderment, becoming a bundle of nerves & unsure of what to do.

Luckily, Koji saw the panicking men & quickly stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Hey! Please don't worry – this creature is a _friend!_ ", he shouts, getting their attention. "He helped us to get away from Yoshimitsu's forces when they ambushed us earlier today! Were it not for him, we'd be _prisoners_ of his right now, or worse, dead!"

"A-Are you _sure_ , Lord Mitsurugi?!", one of the guards shouted back.

"It's all right!", Naoko added. "He's here as a guest, as well as our protector from Osamu's people! Besides, if he _really_ wished to do us any harm, my husband & I wouldn't be riding upon his back, would we?"

Husband & wife share a small laugh & smile big of the notion, a feeling Moon-Boy also shares.

"Go ahead! Open the gates, please!", Koji says.

"Y-Yes sir!", one of the guards says, signaling the ones down below to carry out Koji's order. When the gates get pushed open by several people, the villagers get _their_ first view of the crimson-skinned Tyrannosaurus & gasp at his immense size. Their first instinct was to run inside their homes & hope it goes away, but seeing their Lord's soldiers walking alongside with the dinosaur _and_ Koji rising on its back with his wife & a black fur-covered figure behind them, the villagers stayed their ground & marveled at the most unusual yet intriguing sight that has befallen their home. Men, women & children everywhere behold the sight that is Devil Dinosaur, amazed beyond belief that an animal of that size could be alive & live amongst their lord & ruler as equals. Once the caravan enter the village fully & things settle down after the gates were closed shut, Devil Dinosaur lowers his head to allow Koji, Naoko & Moon-Boy access to the ground as the former two give the people gathering round a quick explanation of the events which took place hours earlier, from Yoshimitsu's ambush in the forest to Moon-Boy & Devil's attempts at rescue before collecting their dead & traveling back home.

The people were intrigued by Koji's story, just as they were by Devil himself & his companion Moon-Boy.

"You mean to say that this very creature before us… _saved_ your _life_ , Lord Koji?", asked an elderly man.

"That he did", he said simply & with a grin. "Underneath his ferocity lies an intelligence I've never seen in any animal before in all my life. I'm not going to exaggerate by saying that you would've _lost_ your lord & master, along with my wife & child, were it not for this great beast – _or_ his good friend Moon-Boy. Because of their timely intervention that turned despair into hope, I hereby suggest throwing a grand feast in their honor as we welcome Devil & Moon-Boy into our ranks as both saviors & friends! Let us begin the celebration at once!"

A boisterous cheer came forth from every mouth, & people race to get set up for their party.

"You throw a feast in _our_ honor, Koji?", Moon-Boy says. "Thank you _very_ much: Devil & I are in your debt! You & your people _are_ mostkind & wondrous indeed!"

"It's what you & Devil deserve, Moon-Boy", said Naoko as Koji & Katsu nod. "That ambush Yoshimitsu set up had meant to be certain death for us, & nothing short of a miracle would've saved us. You & Devil _became_ that miracle that kept us alive & gave all these people – _our_ people – a new hope in what could've been a tragedy they might never have recovered from. And we _always_ greet & welcome those who come to our aide, regardless of who or _what_ they may be. But enough talk for now: I promised to better tend to your bullet wound so that it wouldn't be infected, so…"

"Ah, yes! In all this excitement, I'd nearly forgotten about my wound! Please do, Naoko: I can hold out on food for just a bit longer until you're done!"

Naoko nodded & went to work on fixing the Dawn-Man's wound.

Much to Moon-Boy's relief, Naoko's nursing didn't take too long, & before he knew it the Small-Folk was enjoying a variety of foods he's never tried, much less eaten, in his entire life: servings of bread, rice, potatoes & a whole bunch of other delicacies he ate for the first time filled his stomach to full capacity & regained his strength & stamina. Even though he'd devoured the bodies of Yoshimitsu's dead that he's slain, Devil Dinosaur was offered a carcass of a deer after it was placed over a fire to cook up the meat before the red Tyrannosaurus consumed it in a savory manner, grabbing it with his hands & tearing off chunks with his teeth before swallowing it whole. Although deer meat was new to Devil, he enjoyed its flavor & finds it a most satisfying treat. The people – especially the kids – watch in fascination as Devil eats his dinner, awed at eating habits as well as his immense size.

At one point during the festivities, while most everyone was singing, dancing & enjoying themselves to the fullest, Koji, Naoko, Katsu & Moon-Boy share a spot away from the rest which was much quieter.

"So kindly tell us, Moon-Boy: how _did_ you & Devil become such good friends & formed this powerful bond between you two?", Naoko asked, unable to keep her curiosity in check any longer…a feeling shared by both Katsu & her husband.

"That is, if you don't _mind_ telling us", added Koji.

"Not at all", Moon-Boy started. "Back where we're from, giant beasts such as Devil roam everywhere: on the land, in the waters & even in the skies above. My Small-Folk tribe lived in constant fear of the world around them, especially when the night fell upon us. But as for _me_ , I was always a most _curious_ one, so one night I wandered off to see the great Fire-Mountain. It was a night that changed my life forever: despite the danger of its flames, I dared enter its realm & saw for the first time the horrendous Killer-Folk – a tribe of creatures that are like me & _my_ tribe, but were larger & lots more _vicious_ than my clan. When I came upon their lair, I saw they had just murdered the mother of Devil in an empty fire pit by _beating_ her to death before doing the same to two of her young. The only one to survive was Devil himself, whose flesh was gray at the time. Putting up a fierce fight to keep itself alive & avenge the death of his family, one of the Killer-Folk used flames from the mountain to keep it at bay, which turned his skin to red as you see him now. The Fire-Mountain had grown angry & unleashed its rage upon the Killer-Folk, forcing them to flee for cover. Once the fires died down, Devil barely survived the holocaust of fire & I stepped in to tend to his wounds until a leaper came at us. With speed like his namesake, Devil made short work of the beast but his strength was all but spent. I promised to help him get better if he came with me, & he sensed the truth in my words & thus followed me to the lake where the water soothed his hot flesh & enjoyed a good meal shortly after. I wanted to take Devil home to my clan to make him an honorary member, but when my tribe saw Devil, they _ran_ in fear, believing I was cursed to bring home a devil-beast that would eat them in their sleep. No matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise, they refused to listen & I was more or less an outcast. It was something of a sad day with a happy ending: I have lost my tribe but gained a brother, & thus spent my days with him, protecting the Valley of Flame – our home – from any & all threats to it, including the Killer-Folk."

"Have you & Devil fought the Killer-Folk many times, Moon-Boy?", asked Katsu.

"Yes. On more than one occasion, the Killer-Folk have tried to slain me & my giant brother to conquer the Valley of Flame time & again. The _foulest_ of them all was the one named Seven-Scars – a horrible Killer-Folk with an almost hairless face & bore that very number of scars for which he had been named. At one time their wicked leader had tried to _pierce_ Devil with large pointed wooden stakes until he cleverly avoided _that_ horrendous death-trap, but Seven-Scars had a backup plan to _bury_ Devil with large boulders that seemingly did the job & knocked _me_ out of consciousness. When I awoke, I was bound outside a large cave where the horrendous Long-Legs awaited to devour me as an offering to the evil spirits. I nearly _did_ become a sacrifice to the multi-legged creature had Devil not returned to set me free & the grass ablaze to scatter our foes. Seven-Scars _cursed_ us & vowed to return & finish us off for good, but Devil put a violent _end_ to him to ensure that he never does. Leaving the area of Long-Legs, the creature found food in the form of the Killer-Folk, & we heard their wretched screams as a good number of their kind were being devoured by the very beast they wished to summon."

"Was that the last time you & Devil battled them?", asked Naoko.

"No, Naoko: even _without_ their leader, the Killer-Folk _still_ persisted to rid our valley of us both. Just recently, they've tried luring us into another trap within the Region of the Pits – an area of our valley where the spirits are the strongest in power & is ruled by the woman known as the Hag, along with her son. Although elderly, she is a _very_ powerful & frightening female, who is feared by all because of that reason. To our dismay, the Killer-Folk have somehow gotten _over_ their fear of her & thought to subdue the Hag & her son in order to proclaim the Pits for themselves & _use_ its power to be rid of Devil & I. Even though they became victims of their own folly, their plan was all but successful: Devil & I fell into one of the pits shortly after _they_ did, & _that's_ how we both ended up here, in _your_ realm."

"And what of the Killer-Folk, Moon-Boy?", asked Koji. "Have you run afoul of _them_ here?"

"Their whereabouts are unknown to us. If they _are_ in the vicinity, Devil would've caught their foul _stench_ by now. All we can hope for is that they are far & away from _this_ place."

The group stayed silent to contemplate the Dawn-Man's story: the realm where Devil & Moon-Boy reside from originally must be from either another part of the world or sometime in the distant past, as they've _never_ heard of creatures such as the ones Moon-Boy described, with the possible exception of the beast he called 'Long-Legs', which they surmised must be an insect or even a spider of great size – _much_ larger than the ones that _they'd_ seen all scampering about in corners & in the forests themselves.

 _The world of Moon-Boy & Devil must be a _frightening _place to behold!_ , Koji thought, & his own thoughts also reflect those of Naoko & Katsu.

Koji suddenly stood up & approached Moon-Boy, who did the same. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the lord of Nagoya spoke to the Dawn-Man.

"Moon-Boy, in spite of the fact that you are _not_ of our realm originally, we _still_ find you & Devil as one of us indefinitely! One way or another, we _will_ try to send you back to where you _really_ belong no matter how long it may take us, but in the meantime, you are both part of our clan, & we are _proud_ to have you among us!"

"Once again, you & your people show _great_ kindness to me  & Devil!", Moon-Boy said, smiling proudly. "We are all too _happy_ to be part of your benevolent tribe & sanctuary!"

"Glad to have you in our ranks, Moon-Boy!", Naoko said, grinning like a princess. "Why not join the others in a dance? This party _is_ in _yours_ & Devil's honor, after all – and they _have_ been _asking_ for you to!"

"Then I'd be an ungracious host to _refuse_ their request, Naoko! I shall see you three later!"

The trio nod as Moon-Boy scurried off to attend the dance that consisted mostly of young & middle-aged people, & even children & a few elders danced along with the Dawn-Man, who had such a big smile & feeling the most joy in his life since he & Devil first founded each other many moons ago. Claps of hands & singing from most made this an unforgettable evening for all involved, including the guests of honor: Devil saw the happiness in which Moon-Boy was sharing with Mitsurugi's clan, & while he can't smile himself, he was no less happy about it, & it gave him a comfortable feeling being surrounded by people that weren't causing him any harm like those he encountered when he went through his _first_ time trip & was met with hostility from big-game hunters, followed by those from the town of Zuma City before making his way back home.

Devil himself longs for home, but if his little brother can enjoy himself with these folks, so will he.

For now, the Mitsurugi village in Nagoya _is_ home.

 _The next day:_

When the celebration had died down & everyone went to their homes in the village to retire, Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy did the same as the former laid himself down on the largest patch of land & dozed off, while Moon-Boy was given one of the shrines to sleep indoors for a chance instead of out in the open like he usually did back in the Valley of Flame. In the morning, he was given more of the fruits, rice, bread & even fine wine the village kept plenty in stock of. The wine was also new to Moon-Boy, but the taste of it was exquisite & washes down his food with as much ease as fresh water itself. Devil was treated to another heated deer carcass, & ate in savory fashion as he finishes his breakfast in an hour's time.

After their meal, Moon-Boy & Devil got a better look at the Mitsurugi stronghold on this clear & sunny day: numerous shrines & temples were erected everywhere, with some being taller & one of them being the highest at three stories with a balcony on the top floor.

 _That must be where Koji & Naoko reside_, Moon-Boy thought.

This village was a glistening city to Moon-Boy, & it stretched out on a great portion of land with a very thick, heavy fence of pointer tree trunks that completely surrounded it, with only the front & rear gates as entry points. A selected number of guards stood by at both entranceways, ever vigilant in looking out for any signs of trouble which might be a danger to the village, armed with samurai swords, Gunpais, & hidden daggers.

Since the previous night, the area was peaceful & serene.

It gave the villagers great relief, believing that Devil's attack & defeat of Yoshimitsu & his men would urge the tyrant to follow them & attack for revenge in the deadliest way. It didn't mean they'd let their guard down: it was known that Osamu was one to hold a grudge, & will do _anything_ to settle the score, & that fact was proven in the many scuffles Mitsurugi's people had with Yoshimitsu's.

To many, this feud between the two clans won't ever end until one eradicates the other.

Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy were unaware of this, & the people that saw them pass by went over to greet them in their kindest & most generous way. When a good crown had formed around them, one suggested that the Dawn-Man give a description of what their home is like as he did to Koji, his wife & lieutenant the other night. The Small-Folk outcast saw their eager yet pleading faces of the villagers, & he began as to how he & Devil first came to be, followed by the many adventures they shared, beginning with that of his vicious rivals, the Killer-Folk; next, he explained the stories of the Giant that entered their valley to search for his lost cub, the horrific Sky-Demons that nearly eradicated their lands & all that dwelled within, the siege of Gray-Tooth & his wild riders, the Hag & her powers of the spirits that protect her & her son to how they came to stumble upon _their_ land. Moon-Boy gave each story a detailed description & even used a stick to draw in the dirt to show what these enemies looked like. Naoko, Koji & Katsu were amongst those who saw these pictorials in dirt, & got their confirmation of Long-Legs being a giant spider that almost claimed Moon-Boy as its prize.

When Koji saw the pictorial of Seven-Scars, he froze & his face turned pale.

 _That face of the Killer-Folk known as Seven-Scars – it bears a strong resemblance to Yoshimitsu!_ , he thought with dread. _If the_ rest _of those Killer-Folk_ have _appeared in this area just as Devil & Moon-Boy had…_

He couldn't comprehend such a possibility happening: believing that the Killer-Folk's long-dead leader was somehow brought back in the form of his deadly rival Osamu Yoshimitsu & joined forces with the man would be a disaster were that to actually occur, especially with the knowledge of how barbaric they were to enemies. They'd be even _worse_ than Osamu's own men or those he fought against during the siege of Osaka Castle only last year.

Only Naoko's words brought him out of his train of thoughts.

"Koji…are you all right?", she asked.

"Yes, Naoko", he said to put her at ease. "It's just…"

"Just what, my husband?"

"Moon-Boy's home seems _very_ terrifying when one thinks about it, that's all. The enemies he & Devil square up against makes _ours_ look feeble in comparison. I'd _hate_ to have to go up against a spider the size of the smallest shrines we have here."

Naoko laughed at her husband's remark.

"It _would_ be frightening at that, wouldn't it?", she says with a grin. "Fighting well-armed _people_ is tough enough without having to battle something that can swallow you whole in one bite!"

Naoko's remark was heard by all, & they burst out in a chorus of laughter that gave a happy vibe throughout the village, with even Koji & Moon-Boy joining in as _he_ found it just as hilarious as the rest. It made him so happy, he immediately forgot of the horrendous possibility of Osamu leading Moon-Boy & devil's sworn enemies, & that it was a one-in-a-million chance of that becoming a reality.

 _The Killer-Folk were probably whisked away to an area far away from here!_ , he thought gladly. _They'll give_ us _no trouble!_

Once story-time was over with & done, the people went back to their daily chores until the evening fell.

In the darkness of night, after a heartfelt dinner, the residents turned in for the day to get some well-earned shut-eye. Before, they slept with a weariness & fear of an attack by Yoshimitsu's forces as they have often done in the past, being caught off-guard & barely able to drive them away with a counterattack that cost the lives of many good men.

But _now_ , with Devil Dinosaur in their midst, the inhabitants of Nagoya can, for once in a long time, be able to seep peacefully & soundly in these troubled times as the red Tyrannosaur's senses are on high alert even in times of rest & tranquility.

All except for Moon-Boy, who was sitting on top a wagon full of hay & stared at the bright full moon from up above, its illuminating light shining down upon the land below & bathes everything in a luminous glow. He was still trying to consume in his mind everything that's happened to him & Devil ever since they've been sent to this new land, as both were overwhelmed by it all: homes of thick yet most sturdy logs that people like him dwell in rather than sleeping in caves or out in the open, the clothing they wear on their bodies, the weapons of metal they use (some with a wood combination), the foods they eat, the fighting style of Koji & his men, & so forth. It made him wonder: _would_ it be so bad to remain here within their new friends who have accepted him & Devil into their ranks? _Could_ they perhaps begin a brand new life here at this place they call Nagoya, Japan?

Both of these questions & more continue to plague the mind of the Small-Folk, with no immediate answers as of yet.

Moon-Boy's stare at the shiny round star far above stayed until a female voice broke his chain of thought.

"I suppose _this_ is the reason as to why your Small-Folk clan named you 'Moon-Boy', isn't it?"

Said figure turned to see Koji & Naoko walk towards him as the Dawn-Man went to the side of the wagon as husband & wife met him there.

"You're most correct in your assumption, Naoko", Moon-Boy confirmed with a smile. "When I was younger, I would always stare up at the moon on nights when she was full like it is tonight. It _was_ this method on my person which my clan gave me the name 'Moon-Boy'. At first, they teased me with it, thinking I was weird for engaging in such an activity, but later it grew on me & I happened to _like_ the name, so therefore I _kept_ it."

"Very interesting", Naoko said, smiling as well. "But then, you & Devil _are_ just that: you're both practically the best thing that's _ever_ happened to our people in these hard times." Naoko's smile vanishes from her face, & her voice turned to one of worry. "But from the way we saw you staring at the moon above, it was with a face of deep worry. Is there something that's _troubling_ you, Moon-Boy? Could it be about finding your way back home again? You _know_ we'll do our very best to figure it all out one way or another."

Moon-Boy's smile also disappears, & he makes no attempt to hide or deny his feelings.

"Now that you mentioned it, Naoko – there _is_ something weighing heavy on my mind. But it _isn't_ about us getting back to _our_ home again."

"Then, what is it? Please tell us."

"Who _is_ this Osamu Yoshimitsu person, & _why_ does he _loathe_ & _despise_ you & your people so much?"

Koji & Naoko give each other a look before the former takes a deep breath & lets it out before explaining.

"Our war, for starters, was a friendship that had gone astray."

Moon-Boy gasped at the revelation.

"You & Osamu…were once _friends?!_ ", he asked astonishingly.

"'Were' is correct, Moon-Boy", Koji went on. "Osamu & I were the very best of friends since our childhood, & that meant more to us than anything else. Our families were the closest you could think us to be, sharing all our crops, equipment, & cultures together, each one willing & able to aid the other in times of need. But then came the day when it all came apart: it was during the Battle of Sekigahara just sixteen years ago, when Osamu & his wife Sueko gave birth to their first child – a girl with whom they named Asuka – at a gathering to commemorate their new arrival. We threw a party in their honor, & _that's_ when it _really_ all went downhill: once the party was over & Osamu's family was returning home, his people were attacked by unknown assailants, & the first to fall was his beloved Sueko, followed immediately by the rest. Only Osamu & his daughter survived, having eluded their killers for more than two hours before they'd finally retreated. His face full of sadness, grief, anger & believing it'd been _my_ clanwho betrayed & murdered them, my one-time friend & his family waged war upon us, bringing an end to our friendship & vowing to destroy everything we held dear in retaliation. For five horrible years, we've battled in fierce onslaughts, each one more terrible than the previous conflict, leaving many dead on both sides. Then one day, during a battle at Izu Lake, a child had fallen into the raging waters & was in danger of being drowned. With no hesitation on my part or regard for my safety, I dove right in & retrieved the child – Osamu's own daughter Asuka – and was barely able to keep us both from drowning in order to make it to shore. Seeing his child safe, Osamu had called for an immediate cease-fire, & we ended our feud in an uneasy truce between us, stating that as long as we keep away from _his_ clan, he would stay away from _mine_. I _tried_ to convince Osamu that my people had _nothing_ to do with his family's death, but he wouldn't hear of it: he warned me to _not_ make things harder than they already were _or_ to push my luck, so I didn't. But when the siege at Osaka Castle began just last year, our war was renewed which lasts to this very day…and the rest you know."

Moon-Boy took several moments to absorb this information.

"I take it that the truce between your clans wasn't good enough for Osamu?", he asked.

"No", Koji went on. "Even _before_ the Osaka siege, Osamu became very greedy & power-hungry throughout the years since we feuded last: although _we_ refused to join with his clan, there were others who did _not_ have either the strength or resources to resist him. He's gained followers from Mito, Nikko, Sendai & Yedo, taking their crops in order to have them submit to his will lest they be executed, torturing the weak to get his point across, doing what he needed to make his army grow into a mass armada so that _no one_ may oppose him once he goes out in full force. So far, he hasn't gotten _us_ to submit or advance past us, or _any_ of our neighboring areas. We're to make sure that he _doesn't_ – by _whatever_ means necessary."

"You needn't worry about that, Koji – with Devil & myself fighting by your side, Osamu & his forces will _not_ succeed, no matter _what_ it takes!", Moon-Boy firmly stated.

"Thank you, Moon-Boy. You are as generous & loyal to your friends as you are unique – you & Devil will make for _fine_ weapons against Osamu's forces, who are undoubtedly preparing yet another attack upon us, so we must be ready for battle ourselves. Come…let us enjoy a good night's sleep. We can begin preparations tomorrow morning with Katsu & the rest."

Moon-Boy nods & leaps off the wagon's edge & accompanies Koji & Naoko to their quarters, but not before giving Devil silent wishes as the Tyrannosaur sleeps soundly, never once disturbed even by all the talking made by Koji, Naoko & his little brother. The Japanese couple offered the Dawn-Man a spare room they have right next to their own, & Moon-Boy found a soft rug on which he could sleep on. It was softer than even the tree leaves which he slept on back in his realm.

Before he went to sleep, Moon-Boy's hearing picked up Naoko's voice, & he carefully & quietly crept over to their door & placed his ear to the wall next to it. In their bedroom, Koji was fast asleep while Naoko was on her knees as she offered a silent prayer, her hands together.

"God, even though this is _supposed_ to be times of peace, prosperity & unity as Tokugawa Ieyasu had fought & died for, we live in times of utmost turmoil: my husband's people are at war with an old rival & have battled us for more than a year. His attacks become more fierce with every conflict, & he has gathered many to serve his sick & twisted cause, most of which are forced to do so against their own free will. We have held out against him thus far, but I deeply fear that he will still gain the advantage over us in due time if something isn't done, even _with_ a guardian devil-beast & his little companion at our side. I, Naoko Mitsurugi, pray to you on behalf of my husband, my unborn child, _and_ all of his people to help us overcome the terror that is Osamu Yoshimitsu  & to restore our country as it was meant to be. _Please_ help us, great Majin, for we are in _desperate_ need of you! I shall do _anything_ you ask if that's what it takes to free my husband's people & _all_ of Japan from these clouds of violence that plague us! _Help_ us, great Majin…please!"

A tear started rolling down Naoko's left eye, & it reached the corner of her mouth before wiping it away & went under the covers to sleep. Moon-Boy left & went back to his room as quickly & quietly as he arrived, his mind contemplating on two words that puzzled him more than any others.

' _Great Majin'…what did she_ mean _by that?_ , Moon-Boy thought.

In no time, he was fast asleep as those words lay heavily on his mind.

 **CHAPTER IV**

Two weeks have passed since Mitsurugi, Katsu, Moon-Boy & his soldiers started making preparations for the inevitable attack by Osamu Yoshimitsu & his followers. During that time, the Dawn-Man & samurai warriors have made countless bows with plenty of arrows for ammunition, sharpening their tantos, gunpais & swords as best they can, making their blades extra-sharp to penetrate all but the extreme toughest of armors & barricades. The security of the village was doubled everywhere: the two entrances, at Koji & Naoko's quarters, & so forth. No one had been allowed to exit _or_ enter the complex without an armed guard or two, & not without Koji or Naoko's approval. The only one who _didn't_ need armed guards were Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy themselves, who were far too cunning to be caught _or_ killed by any traditional means: just one look at the red Tyrannosaurus, & most foes would turn tail & run at the mere sight of him.

But the two unusual allies from the Cretaceous weren't used for intimidation _or_ dissuasion: they both made themselves very useful by going on a hunting trip to get game for food to feed the villagers  & themselves, & even lend their assistance in fortifying the fence & patch up any weak points by removing defective posts & replacing them with freshly-cut trees that were stripped of their branches & leaves before being carved straight & placed into the area the worn-out post was taken. The impressive work done by Devil & Moon-Boy was shared by all, & they even congratulated both for helping with work that would've taken _weeks_ to finish instead of in just days.

Moon-Boy smiled, saying he was grateful to be able to help as Devil Dinosaur gave his own appreciation by letting out a roar that wasn't too loud, but wasn't too soft either.

The men gave the crimson dinosaur a cheer before resuming their work.

In preparation for the upcoming fight, guards were escorting those who shouldn't be fighting (namely women & children) to safety by getting them to their homes, where cellars in each were being made ready to be inhabited for at least a few weeks.

By the time midday came, most of the preparations were completed, with one soldier stating that the rest is due to be completed by the time night rolls around. Koji thanked the man before he bowed to his superior & headed off to finish his tasks.

Katsu had something of a worried look on his face, & Koji brought it to his attention.

"There's something on your mind, Katsu", he said. "Care to let me in on it?"

"There _is_ something that has crossed my mind, my lord", Katsu says. "It involves Moon-Boy  & that of his friend Devil. Even though they're more than willing to help us defend our home & all the people, it still made me wonder: are we _really_ doing the right thing, dragging them into this war between us & Yoshimitsu? After all, they _were_ taken away from their natural habitat & thrown into ours, with no inkling on how to get back home again. My instinct tells me it's _wrong_ to get them involved in this: it's _our_ war, _not_ theirs."

Koji nodded his head, agreeing with _some_ of Katsu's logic.

"I know how you feel about their being here by accident, old friend", Koji says. "Neither of them _wished_ to be here, & nobody can blame you – _or_ them – for their being placed in our neck of the woods & getting stuck in a conflict that has nothing to do with either of them. However, circumstances being what they are, both Moon-Boy & Devil _have_ volunteered on their own free will to see this through to the end & help to bring Yoshimitsu down once & for all. And while I do respect your feelings on it being wrong to pull them into this, _my_ instincts tell me that it'd be wrong to _deprive_ them of it: Devil possesses a strong sense of _honor_ within him, & with instincts that are as keen as I've seen on any forest animal, he'd be a great asset in this war. Besides, Katsu…you know as well as I do that Yoshimitsu is a _very_ relentless man. He'll do _anything_ to achieve his goals & murder _anyone_ who opposes him, including women  & children. In a war like this, we'll need _all_ the help we can get, & Devil's immense strength, size & intellect along with Moon-Boy's cheetah-like agility will serve us well in this fight."

Katsu nodded, knowing his lord & friend held good points: Osamu Yoshimitsu _is_ a ruthlessindividual who will burn down whole villages & kill every living soul within it when pressed hard. He also knew that Yoshimitsu won't _stay_ afraid of Devil for long: that first round when he showed up unexpectedly had caught him off-guard  & forced him to retreat, but living for revenge, he'll no doubt find some way to even the score with the great reptile before doing so with Mitsurugi & everyone who followed him.

Katsu couldn't let that happen any more than Koji.

He was right: they _do_ need Devil & Moon-Boy's help to get them through the oncoming storm, & when it came to the red dinosaur, Katsu knows it's much better having Devil fighting _with_ you than _against_ you.

 _It_ would _be a nightmare for anyone to have to go against a beast like Devil_ , Katsu thought.

"Point taken, my lord", he says orally. "But both Devil & Moon-Boy should be careful & not get too cocky while we head out into battle: aside from their abilities, they _are_ still creatures of flesh & blood, & can be killed just like any other person _or_ animal out there."

"I'm sure they each know their limitations, my friend", Koji said when they hear two guards rushing towards them, bowing in respect.

"What is it, men?", Koji asked.

"My lord, there's a woman at the front entrance who wishes to speak with you", said the first guard. "She said it was _most_ urgent."

"Who is she?"

"She told us that her name is Mayumi, & that she has vital information on Yoshimitsu's forces & where he'll strike", said the second guard. "We've already searched her for any hidden weapons, & she's totally clean. What do you want us to do with her, Lord Mitsurugi?"

Katsu became the voice of reason, & he spoke first as Naoko & Moon-Boy approach the men.

"My lord, if this woman _does_ have information concerning the whereabouts of Yoshimitsu & his plans of attack, then we _must_ listen to what she has to say!", Katsu says. "You said so yourself: if we're going to _beat_ him & his forces for good, we'll _need_ every edge we can find to do it!"

"Koji…let _me_ talk to this woman", Naoko said. "And Katsu is right: we shouldn't pass up on _anything_ that might lead us to assured victory against Osamu, & the more we debate about, we lose precious time that could turn out to be fatal to our side!"

He husband nodded once, & turned to the guards.

"Bring this woman – Mayumi – to us at once", he said.

"Yes sir!", both men say & quickly bow before carrying out their orders. In less than two minutes, they return with Mayumi, dressed in a hooded robe, who stands before Koji, Naoko, Katsu & Moon-Boy. When asked if she would remove her hood, Mayumi politely declined, stating that she feels safer & more secure with it on.

Nobody pressed the matter further on that subject, going right down to business instead.

"Mayumi, what news do you have for us about Osamu Yoshimitsu?", Naoko asks.

"It's this, my lady", Mayumi began. "I hail from the Kamakura area which Osamu has overrun, as you may have heard. With as much stealth as I could muster, I managed to sneak away from one of the prison camps they've set up, but before running off for safety, I overheard about their plans to head up to where the giant Majin resides & violently destroy the statue using the most powerful explosives they have. With _you_ having the best connections that were second only to Yoshimitsu himself, I came here immediately to warn you of this. Hopefully, you can _get_ to where the Majin statue is & intercept Osamu _before_ he can carry out his execution. You _must_ hurry, though: if he _does_ manage to destroy the statue, the people will lose _all_ hope & remain nothing but lowly slaves to that horrible man forever! _Will_ you help my people & I by getting to the Majin first?"

"Mayumi, there's nothing I'd like better than to put Osamu's madness at an end", Koji said. "But as for your request of getting to the Majin first…I haven't the _slightest_ idea on where to begin to look. Truth be told, I've never even _seen_ the Majin myself."

"Koji… _I_ have!", Naoko said, getting all eyes laid upon her. "Years ago before I met you, I've been taken up once a year by my parents to pray to the Majin, lest he unleashes his unparalleled fury upon us all! And with Osamu's malevolent actions to the country for all these years, his anger must be reaching great heights! It _would_ make sense that he wishes to destroy the statue! Koji, we _must_ get there & _stop_ Osamu before he does! I can lead you straight to it: I remember the path my parents took as a child even now!"

"It might be too dangerous, Naoko", Koji said. "Osamu no doubt has _anticipated_ our desire to go to where the Majin is at, & have set up for an ambush to ensure that we'd never make it. He'll have us picked off & killed if we try."

" _Not_ if Devil & myself accompany you, Koji!", Moon-Boy said. "My giant brother can get us there in close to a single day's time, perhaps less! Devil can get us out of _any_ ambush they may have planned, & we'll reach the Majin's lair first, wherever it may be! All Devil needs is a reliable guide to help steer him in the right direction, & _he'll_ do the rest!"

"And _I_ can be that guide he needs, Koji!", Naoko said. "In _this_ battle, we'll _need_ the Majin's help as much as we'll need Devil & Moon-Boy's! _Please_ let me go with you, Koji! Time _is_ of the essence!"

Mitsurugi had no choice _but_ to allow his wife to join him, Moon-Boy & the Mayumi woman with him. He'd been correct before: he's _never_ seen the giant Majin for himself, let alone _been_ to the thing's lair in his life even as a child. Were he to go & make the trip on his own, he'd be going around in circles & not only lose his way, but get himself killed in the process.

It was a luxury he could _not_ afford.

"As usual, you are correct, Naoko", he says. "You, Moon-Boy, Mayumi & myself shall ride Devil & get to the Majin's lair as quickly as we're able to, with _you_ giving the beast directions along the way." The three would-be travelers nod as Koji faced his lieutenant. "Katsu, I want you to remain here & finish up the preparations for battle. You're in complete command until I return."

"Yes sir! Please be _very_ careful on your journey, my lord!", Katsu said.

"Thank you, old friend! And please don't worry – we'll be sure to bring back good news!", Koji finished.

Bowing to each other, Katsu departed to resume his duties as Koji, Naoko, Mayumi & Moon-Boy head right for Devil Dinosaur, who was finishing up in helping the soldiers replacing a defective log for the perimeter fence as Moon-Boy called for him & he, Koji, Mayumi & Naoko boarded the red Tyrannosaurus after said dinosaur lowers his head to enable them access to his neck & back. Koji explained the situation to the men quickly before the beast headed off in the direction Naoko instructed him. Katsu paused briefly in his duties to see him take off away from the village, & although it hurt, he _had_ to stay behind. Koji made him his lieutenant & second-in-command for good reason: next to his lord & master, Katsu had an iron-will & is the best with both a sword & hand-to-hand combat. He can make swift split-second decisions on a dime, & his never-surrender attitude more than earned him the role of Koji's second, being by his side almost immediately after Osamu turned upon the Mitsurugi clan all those years ago.

Once Devil disappears into the forest with his quartet of passengers on his back, Katsu resumed his work & offered a silent prayer to them.

 _May the Gods & spirits keep you safe!_, he thought.

 _Twelve hours later:_

With Koji, Moon-Boy, Naoko & Mayumi holding on for dear life, Devil Dinosaur raced through the forest with great speed yet with care so as not to cause his passengers to fall off during the trip. Naoko sat up front as Koji held her firm, telling the crimson Tyrannosaurus where to travel. Devil followed her instructions to the letter, not once straying off course or missing a beat even for a second. The caravan traveled into a good portion of the night before Naoko started getting weary & tired, with Koji, Mayumi & Moon-Boy all doing the same. The Dawn-Man instructs Devil to set them down to set up a campsite for the evening, where they shall spend the night before they resume on their quest. It was a wise strategy on their part: as much as they wish to halt Yoshimitsu's mad schemes, they'll be no good to each other or anyone else if their fatigue is below normal & are unable to perform as well as they should.

It's a surefire way to get killed, so they gladly take Moon-Boy's advice & spend the night to rest themselves before picking up where they leave off at first light.

Devil briefly departs to find himself some sustenance as Naoko & company use the rations of round bread loaves & several fruits they grabbed before leaving the village. A fireplace provided light as they sat around it & ate while making small talk. Shortly after, Devil returned with a deer in his mouth & ate it raw.

"So…when Osamu attacked Kamakura, one of the very first people he killed on the spot was your parents?", asked Naoko.

"Yes", Mayumi said in a somber tone, lowering her head. "I was told by my mother & father to seek a place of shelter when Osamu's forces boldly attacked us. As the bullets & arrows started flying, I looked to see if any were coming my way, & _that's_ when it happened: my mother had caught a bullet to the head & died instantly, as my father took several arrows in the chest, buying me as much time to get away as possible. It did no good: I was caught shortly after & placed in a detention camp with all the other children, where we were forced to do hard labor daily from sunrise to sunset. Yoshimitsu gave no quarter to _anyone_ , be it man, woman _or_ child, & I've suffered for fifteen long years before I've finally decided to make a break for it by sneaking out at night. Thankfully, I made it out with none of Osamu's men spotting me, but not before overhearing of their plans to destroy the Majin & the people's last ray of hope with it. If by _any_ chance that they succeed…"

Mayumi buried her head in her hands & openly wept, barely able to fathom the outcome.

"You've done the _right_ thing in coming to us for help, Mayumi", Naoko said, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Rest assured: Osamu Yoshimitsu will _not_ be allowed to continue his barbaric activities. Not only will the Majin put an end to him, but _we_ shall as well: he's been permitted to behave horrendously towards others for far too long, & he will be made to _pay_ for his crimes against his fellow man."

The refugee from Kamakura nodded her approval.

"Thank you all _very_ much", Mayumi said kindly, raising her head as she wipes her tears away. "Your clan is a most _honorable_ one, Naoko. It's no wonder as to _why_ your husband is the lord of the good people of Nagoya."

"Indeed he is, Mayumi", Moon-Boy said. "His strong will & good judgment/treatment of other people have more than _earned_ him that role. Those in Nagoya are all too _happy_ to serve under his rule, which also includes both Devil & myself."

Koji smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Moon-Boy", he says. "The main rule about a man is measured primarily by the love, respect & generosity he offers to others – _not_ by the cruelty he inflicts. That's something _I've_ learned from my father when I was but a boy,  & am all too happy to carry out his ideals as he did when _he_ ruled Nagoya. And once my daughter or son is born, he or she will _continue_ in that tradition."

Now it was Naoko who smiled, placing her hands on the soon-to-come bundle of joy.

"Yes", she said. "This child of ours will proudly carry on my husband's legacy once he's no longer able to."

"I've no doubts about _that_ , Naoko", Moon-Boy said. "But there _is_ one thing I _am_ having doubts about & I was hoping you could fill me & Devil _in_ on it: just _who_ or _what_ is this 'giant Majin' you keep referring to, & how can it be able to _help_ us in this time of crisis?"

"When we reach our destination tomorrow morning, not only will I _explain_ the Majin, I will also _show_ him to you as well. For right now, we should bet some well-deserved sleep. We leave at first light."

Nods from the rest & a low grunt of approval from Devil was Naoko's answer, & they all did as suggested, sleeping on soft blankets they've unfurled as Devil & Moon-Boy preferred doing so side-by-side. The fire withered & died throughout the course of the night.

Tomorrow was the day that could possibly turn the tide of battle.

 _Sunrise:_

Using his senses to predict the crack of dawn, Devil nudged everyone awake, beginning with Moon-Boy. As they packed up their blankets & other supplies, they enjoy a quick breakfast before Devil allows them boarding to head out for their destination, which Naoko estimates was only a very few hours away.

Like before, Naoko gives Devil directions to which the red Tyrannosaurus followed implicitly.

In exactly two hours' time, they've finally reached their destination.

Mount Fuji.

The trees & brush of the forest give way as Devil & his caravan of four approach the rocky base of Mt. Fuji. Even from a distance, Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur can see the unmatched size of the mountain, as they are truly in awe from the sight.

"Unbelievable!", Moon-Boy said. "Even the great Fire-Mountain back home has _nothing_ in comparison to _this_ place you call Mount Fuji! By the spirits, it is a _fantastic wonder_ to behold!"

"We're very pleased you think it so, Moon-Boy", said Naoko. "This wonder had first been ascended by an anonymous monk in the year 663, & has become a frequent subject of our country's art in various paintings. It will be _here_ that we'll find the Majin in his domain."

"Then let us hurry to it, Naoko, if we are to save Mayumi's people _and_ yours in time!"

"You're right! _Onward_ , Devil!"

The crimson-skinned dinosaur obediently obeys Naoko & goes on the move once more, traveling over the rocky terrain & following the wide path of stones & dirt that runs through the mountain area. It measured a width of 50 feet – more than enough room for the Tyrannosaur to wander through. As per Naoko's instructions, Devil takes his group to an upwards hill, one that will take them ninety feet above ground level. Devil treads up the slope with utmost caution, being careful not to dump any of his passengers accidentally or otherwise. A few rocks do get pried loose in his attempt, but it still wasn't enough to dislodge or stray him off his course.

In no time, he was at the top of the hill, & the ground levels itself again.

At the top of this patch of land within the mountain, the path takes them towards an opening to a cave-like entrance, measuring thirty to forty feet all around. Another path on the right of the entrance was only ten feet away, but this gets ignored without a single glance as Devil goes into the entrance & hangs the left turn on the path. When Devil gets to the end of this road, he & his friends were greeted by a whole rounded area that measured 200 feet, with walls of solid rock everywhere that had a height of over 60 feet tall.

But the sight that _really_ took most everyone's breath away was what lay at the other end from where they stood, & they gasped upon seeing it.

"There it is", said Naoko in barely above a whisper, pointing to the object of their goal.

Devil cautiously & slowly stepped forward, getting closer to a tall humanoid statue as all eyes – including that of both Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur – stare in awe at the stone figure before them. The statue was just about the same height as Devil Dinosaur himself when he stood in a more upright position, & it resembled a samurai warrior in what seemed to be a mix of tanko, lamellar, keiko, & a few other styles combined, complete with kabuto helmet, Dou chest armor, sode shoulder pads, kote gauntlets on the arms & hands, haidate thigh guards, Suneate shin guards on its legs. The feet were solid kogake boots, & a sword hung from its waist on the left side. The face was expressionless & blank, almost mask-like, with thin oval-like slits for eyes & a rectangular one for a mouth. A nose finished its comatose look.

At thirty feet from the statue, Naoko ordered Devil to halt in his tracks & allow them off. The red dinosaur lowers his head as each passenger carefully dismounts Devil. Koji & Naoko get down on their knees & hold their hands together in prayer. Moon-Boy was rather clueless as to why the Japanese husband & wife were in such an awkward position, & praying to a motionless statue, no less. Devil understood it no more than his little brother.

"Moon-Boy…", Naoko whispered to the Dawn-Man, gesturing him to do the same as her & Koji.

Not wanting to be rude or disrespectful, he does as Naoko suggests.

"Is _this_ the method you use in asking for your God – this Majin – for help, Naoko?", Moon-Boy asked.

"Yes", she said. "You see, the good people of our country pray imminently to our God in order to keep his anger in check. Long ago, the spirits of the Majin & Mount Fuji fought in countless battles over the years, some of which were majorly violent that caused the very ground to shake. Eventually, the oni of Mt. Fuji triumphed over the Majin & imprisoned it within this stone statue. But even to this day, the Majin _still_ fights the spirit of Mount Fuji in order to renew their conflict for dominance over the Earth. It would not be an exaggeration to say that they will all but battle for eternity, & that is but _one_ reason as to why we say our prayers daily."

"It sounds like the good people of your village & country _fear_ this giant Majin as much as they worship it, Naoko", the Small-Folk deduced.

"Yes, they _deeply_ live in great fear of it, Moon-Boy, & have very good reason to do so: the Majin, according to ancient folklore, is a horrifying & vengeful spirit, whose anger & rage is unparalleled & boundless. It can cause any number of major disasters such as floods, earthquakes, powerful storms of rain or snow, thunder & lightning, & could possibly even unleash the very forces of Hell itself upon the world. Only those with a strong sense of belief of & deep need for the Majin will it serve asking for its assistance & be spared its righteous anger."

Staring at the statue of the Majin, Moon-Boy sensed an unnatural feeling within himself & the aura in which surrounded this circled area of rock in the bowels of Mount Fuji. Like Devil himself, Moon-Boy actually _felt_ this aura the moment he entered this pit, & for reasons he couldn't explain, he had a distinct feeling that this stone giant actually _can_ move.

 _If what Naoko's saying is true, then this giant Majin is not much different from the powers of the spirits the Hag & her son live with in the Region of the Pits back home, or even that of the Fire-Mountain where Devil & I were first reunited after its power had driven away the Killer-Folk_, Moon-Boy thought.

"I think I understand it all now, Naoko", he said orally. "By believing in & praying to the Majin each day, it prevents him from exacting & delivering his vengeance upon you."

"That's correct, Moon-Boy", said Naoko. "You catch on fast."

Laughter – maniacal laughter – from behind Koji, Naoko, Moon-Boy & Devil made them rise & turn towards the sound. They were stunned to find it coming from Mayumi, who backed away a good twenty feet without them noticing.

"Mayumi?", Koji said.

"Naoko, you & your people are such superstitious _fools!_ ", Mayumi said with a gloat. "Do you _really_ believe in fabled stories like the Majin? It's _preposterous!_ "

"Mayumi…how _dare_ you say that!", Naoko barked. "They're _not_ stories: the giant Majin is as real as any one of _us!_ "

"What's _wrong_ with you, Mayumi?!", Moon-Boy snapped angrily as Devil growled, sensing something that he couldn't before. "You came here to ask for the Majin's assistance to help save your people, & yet you _still_ deny & refuse to accept its existence?!"

"Stupid fools!", Mayumi said. "I didn't ask you to bring me all the way here to seek the Majin's help! I came here to _bury_ him – along with _you_ four!"

" _What?!_ ", Koji barked, drawing his katana sword & getting in front of his wife. Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur get into defensive positions themselves, seeing Mayumi's true colors. "You're not really Mayumi! Just who the hell _are_ you, anyway?!"

'Mayumi' removes her robe & tosses it, having no further use for it. Beneath her disguise, she is now dressed in a pitch-black kimono robe with red belt strap & unveils her own katana blade that was hidden behind her back & around her shoulder. Her long black hair was done in a ponytail, & her lips were almost as red as Devil's flesh.

"Why, Koji…don't you recognize the little girl you rescued from drowning at Izu Lake all those years ago?", she says, revealing a shocking revelation.

" _Asuka?!_ ", Koji & Naoko say, their eyes agape.

"That means _you're_ …", Moon-Boy began to say.

"Correct, little creature!", she finishes. "I am Asuka Yoshimitsu – Osamu's daughter, all grown up & ready to assist in my father's conquest of your clan, followed by _all_ of Japan! Even as we speak, my father's forces are at Nagoya & invading your village, capturing your people & making them his slaves with the help of his troops whom I believe _you_ , Moon-Boy, know as the Killer-Folk!"

"The Killer-Folk?!", Moon-Boy says, stunned. " _They've_ arrived in this land as Devil & I have?!"

"You better _believe_ we did, little creature!", said a powerful voice from behind Asuka to where the cavern's entrance was. Footsteps echoed off the walls as a large four-legged beast with flesh in red, black patches & a peach underside. A bony frill erupted from the back of its head & its face sprouted five horns: two on the sides, one on its snout & two very long ones jutting out from above its eyes. Its beak wag gray & bird-like, & two of the Killer-Folk – a light gray & tan one – rode upon its back. It was a creature that was new to Koji & Naoko, but for Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur, it was all too familiar.

"Devil-Horn!", the Dawn-Man bellowed as Devil growled in hatred, ready to stand & fight this Pentaceratops & bring it to an end…this time for good.

"Killer-Folk!", Moon-Boy barks. "Even though you've followed us here to this land called Japan & have now allied yourselves with the enemies of my friends here, you _still_ won't win! Devil & I have defeated your foul kind before, & _this_ time we're not alone!"

"Neither are _we_ , little peasant!", said the light gray Killer. "And as for _defeating_ us like you've done so many times in the past, I wouldn't hold my _breath_ on that! Like Asuka said, you've all been brought up here to this area to attend a burial – _your own!_ "

Just then, the sound of a hissing noise caught the ears of Koji, Naoko, Moon-Boy & Devil, along with a faint stench of something burning just above them. Looking up, they find in the distance a quartet of burning fuses that were quickly being consumed by a little sparking flame that ate up the lines they were running along. Each one was racing towards a hidden space within the rock walls, all of them in close vicinity of the quartet.

Koji & Naoko realize they've planted _dynamite_ inside the rocks, & they were ready to explode!

 _They_ all _knew we were on our way here, & set up this trap _long _before we arrived!_ , Koji thought dreadfully.

Unable to reach & defuse any of them in time, the four fuses enter within the rocks as several powerful & loud explosions erupted three seconds later & take out large portions of the walls near the top, causing an avalanche of rocks to fall where Koji, Naoko, Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur stood. Acting fast, Devil uses his tail to quickly push Naoko & Moon-Boy out of harm's way, but was unable to do so for Koji. With his hands, he snatches the samurai lord & uses his own body to act as a living shield to protect the Japanese man from getting crushed as the large boulders continue raining down from above. Moon-Boy & Naoko can only watch helplessly as they witness their soulmates get buried alive under tons of rock & disappear from sight, as does the Majin statue itself.

" _Koji!_ ", Naoko cried.

" _Devil!_ ", Moon-Boy cried.

Asuka & the two Killer-Folk laugh maniacally, enjoying the fall of their enemies.

"How noble, & yet how _foolhardy!_ ", Asuka gloats. "The red Devil-Beast risks his own life to save your own, & loses _his_ & Koji's in the process! Such a _cunning_ creature he is, or should I saw _was:_ too bad it is to be his _last_ heroic deed!"

Naoko & Moon-Boy turn towards Asuka & the Killer-Folk with their faces full of rage & hate: a hate that burns within them both & itches to have it unleashed. It was Moon-Boy that does so first: with a mighty leap, he lunges at Asuka with his hands stretched out, eager to tear her head off or crush her throat at most. He was caught in mid-flight as the light gray Killer grabbed _him_ by the throat with one hand & held him at bay.

"I don't _think_ so, little Small-Folk!", he said with a grisly smile. "It's taken a _long time_ for us to be rid of you _and_ the Devil-Beast! And now it's _payback_ time: you will suffer _greatly_ for all the torment you've caused our clan because of you & your giant brother!"

"And suffer he _shall_ , my strong & hairy friend!", Asuka said. "What my father has planned for him & Koji's clan will spread _fear_ & _chaos_ throughout the entire country! And with the two major threats now crushed & buried underneath tons of rock, we'll be able to rule _all_ of Japan with ease!" She turns to the tan-furred Killer. "You there – get Koji's wife & subdue her!"

"Yes ma'am!", he says, unslinging the rope over his shoulder & heading towards Naoko, who tried to avoid his grip but was too slow: with speed like that of an attacking snake, the tan-furred Killer grabbed her arm & placed his hand over her face, covering up her mouth & nasal passages. Naoko tried valiantly to break free, but his grip was far too strong & soon, due to lack of oxygen, slumped in his arms. Moon-Boy still fought fiercely in the grip of the light gray Killer, but his efforts were also halted as his captor used a not-so-gentle method by giving the Dawn-Man a fist in his face that instantly knocked him out of consciousness, & he went limp.

The tan Killer wrapped Naoko with rope, binding her hands tightly behind her before carrying her upon his shoulder as his companion does with Moon-Boy. Asuka was most pleased with their performance, & she grinned.

"Good work, you two!", she praised. "Even though we _had_ hoped to bury _all_ of them with that blast, maybe it _is_ a good thing these two were spared! There's nothing like a public execution to incite fear into one's enemies & dampen their hopes! Come, you two – let's get back to Nagoya with our two prizes! My father will be _most_ pleased when he sees who we've got!"

"We hear & _obey_ you, daughter of Seven-Scars!", said the light gray Killer, getting upon Devil-Horn's back with ease. Asuka was helped up by his companion as he used his free arm  & leaped onto the ceratopsian's back & placing the samurai's daughter in between them.

" _Onward_ , Devil Horn – to _Nagoya!_ ", Asuka called out as the Pentaceratops roared out before turning around & heading away from the rockslide that buried two of their enemies – one human, one dinosaur – and laughing out loud as they did so, completely satisfied so far with the results of their well-laid plans.

When Devil-Horn made his way out of Mount Fuji & got back to ground level, he took off at full speed for Nagoya.

The _real_ victory for them was yet to come.

 **CHAPTER V**

 _The Mitsurugi village, Nagoya:_

While Asuka Yoshimitsu prepares her well-laid trap for Koji & his group over at Mount Fuji, her father Osamu readies his own ambush on Mitsurugi's very home: outside the perimeter fence, his samurai forces along with their new allies the Killer-Folk – six in all – and their dinosaur warriors of Velociraptors & Therizinos wait for the signal from their leader to begin their siege. Hiding in the trees, they scour the area for the best chance to attack in full force. The remaining two Killer-Folk are used for a temporary distraction as they push a four-wheeled wagon with hay down the path to the village's main entrance. When the guards posted on lookout spot the rolling wagon heading straight for them that's been pushed by the two Killer-Folk, the main guard shouts out a warning to indicate they were under attack. Those with rifles shoot at the Killer-Folk, but the hairy humanoids became too quick to be hit by bullets, & the wagon rolls on with no way to halt its progress.

Little did anyone know that the hay inside was used to hide the packs of dynamite within, their fuses already burned down to nubs no more than a foot long & shrinking by the second.

Three seconds after the wagon crashed into the front gates, it exploded with such force that those behind it at the time were killed instantly, leaving the entrance wide open & people screaming & scrambling for cover.

It was the chance Osamu & Shingo had waited for.

 _Excellent work, you two!_ , he praised silently with a grin. _Mitsurugi's village will be all but ours in no time!_

"The time we've all been waiting for has finally _come_ , my legion! _Attack!_ ", Osamu cried out, & all his troops do so themselves as they storm the village entrance in a swarm of samurai, Killer-Folk & dinosaur alike, moving in like a swarm of locusts on legs instead of wings that shook the ground they ran on.

Inside the village, Katsu kept his posture firm despite the chaos erupting everywhere.

"All troops – _converge!_ ", he ordered, & his own caravan of warriors rush into battle to repel the invaders as both forces clash in an epic confrontation not seen since Osaka's siege the previous year, the Mongol invasion of Japan from 1274 & again in 1281, or even farther back to the Genpei War that lasted from 1180-1185, the latter of which resulted in losses between 20,000-30,000.

Horrible as those wars were, neither of them had any _dinosaurs_ for warriors.

The samurai that Katsu commanded were holding their own against Osamu's, clashing swords & taking down a number of the scarred-face warrior's men, but when the Velociraptors & Therizinos entered the picture, it had taken a turn for the worse: despite being all well-armed & ready for conflict by Katsu's leadership, Mitsurugi's forces fell prey to the Raptors as the speedy predators used their sickle claws on their feet to either slice open their chests with one stroke or jab those that were already down by sheer numbers, puncturing them in the heart & killing them instantly. Some Raptors even leapt like giant two-legged frogs upon unsuspecting samurai & used their jaws & clawed hands to finish the job, leaving a badly mangled body in their wake. The Therizinos were also getting their share of kills among Katsu's forces, using their incredibly long clawed hands to slash as efficiently as any samurai sword, cutting through flesh & bone with ease. Like the Raptors did, those on the ground trying to get back up were stabbed by the Therizino's foot claws or simply crushed by their heavier weight. Some were even grabbed at the shoulders by the dinosaur's powerful jaws & lifted off the ground before being slammed down again. Unable to rise, they fell easy prey to the marauding dinosaurs. Even when they _did_ fight back with swords, daggers, gunpai & guns, their attacks did little to no damage & hardly slowed them down, their reptilian flesh being too tough.

The Killer-Folk were getting in _their_ share of kills themselves, having picked up several samurai above their heads & throwing them like they weighed nothing. Some used their hand-held weapons of clubs, spiked maces (a few of them attached to chains), & even their own bare fists as they pound their prey to death like angry gorillas do when their foe is defeated. Their faces were pounded so hard, they were hardly recognizable.

Katsu caught with Osamu through the chaos that ensued the village, & he clashed violently with the rogue samurai as blades of steel clanged with vibrations that were felt by both combatants.

"I don't care _how_ many of these creatures you have in your arsenal, Osamu – we _will_ defeat you just like we always did before!", Katsu said, keeping his foe's blade at bay.

"I don't _think_ so, Katsu!", Osamu said. "Your lord & master Koji is dead & buried at Mount Fuji, along with his wife, Moon-Boy, the horrid Devil-Beast _and_ the Majin itself! There'll be _no one_ to help save you _this_ time!"

Katsu paused for a second to comprehend it all, & that's when he went totally berserk with rage.

"You… _butcher!_ ", he screamed, slashing his sword more savagely than ever & keeping Osamu on his toes as he's barely able to keep the deadly weapon at bay with his own.

"Oh…struck a _nerve_ , did I?", Osamu gloated once he found breathing room. "If you believe yourself to be the victor of _this_ little skirmish of ours, Katsu, then perhaps you should take a good look around & see your forces dwindling before your very eyes!"

Katsu refused to take the bait, believing it was but a mere distraction in order for Osamu to gain the upper hand. But when one of his men gets dropped on his back by one of the Velociraptors, he was forced to watch as the beast jabbed its sickle claw into his back as the samurai tried crawling away on his stomach. He let out a shrilling cry of great pain before expiring & landing on his face. Katsu then saw many more of his warriors go down one by one, as Velociraptors & Therizinos literally cut down Katsu's men with their claws & teeth, turning the village into a graveyard. Those who survived the onslaught of samurai, Killer-Folk _and_ dinosaur gather around Katsu with their weapons poised as Osamu's forces do the same.

Each side waits with baited breath as Osamu speaks.

"What say you, Katsu?! Do you wish to surrender to us & spare the rest of your people any _more_ unnecessary blood from being spilled?! Or do you wish to be foolish & be slaughtered like cattle in a fight you _know_ you cannot win against?! I doubt you'd want anything to happen to the _innocent_ in this village, as I can _easily_ have my pets kill as many women, children & even the elderly until you _do_ give in! I'll just bet that if Koji _were_ still here, he'd be _wise_ to give himself up to prevent any more death from occurring in his own home, or any of his people! Let's see if _you're_ that smart!"

Katsu looked around at all the samurai, Killer-Folk & dinosaurs in which Osamu has at his disposal, not to mention the dead on both sides. Each paid a hefty price in lives, but it was _his_ forces that paid higher. Koji trusted him to lead them well into battle against Osamu, & the ground is littered with more bodies of the Mitsurugi clan than that of Yoshimitsu's. What's more, even though many of the dinosaurs received many bullet & sword wounds, not one of them fell dead.

 _These great lizards can certainly_ take _punishment as_ well _as dish it out!_ , Katsu thought, to his dismay.

"What can we _do_ , Katsu?!", one of his men asked, the fear evident in his voice. "They've killed many more of _us_ than _we_ have of _them!_ And we couldn't bring down even _one_ of their great beasts!"

"Yes, their resistance is beyond _anything_ we've encountered previously!", Katsu said, sounding defeated. "As much as it pains me to even _think_ of it, there's really only _one_ course to take at this point."

"Katsu, you _can't_ mean that we ought to…", said another man before Katsu cut him off.

"That's _exactly_ what I mean for us to, soldier. Damn it all, Osamu is right: with these creatures in his midst, he _can_ slaughter everyone in the village if he's pushed to that point, & we've lost _far_ too many of our forces to be an effective fighting unit! I can't – I _won't_ – permit that to happen to any more of us, especially to the innocent of this village. Please men, for _their_ sake as well as your own…I order you all to surrender."

Reluctantly, they do as ordered & sheath their swords.

The samurai in Osamu's army go in & confiscate their weapons, swords & all.

Osamu's samurai & Killer-Folk forces cheer in triumph, with the Velociraptors & Therizinos doing so their own way by letting out a roar. The rogue samurai lord raises his hands for silence, & once the cacophony of noise dies down, Osamu makes his voice loud & clear to all in the village.

"People of Nagoya, listen & listen carefully! Your old lord & master Koji Mitsurugi, his wife Naoko, the one you call Moon-Boy _and_ the red Devil-Beast are _dead!_ From _this_ moment forth, _we_ are your lords & masters! You will _all_ follow our rules & regulations _to the letter!_ You will be told _what_ to do, _how_ to do it, _when_ to do it, & for as long as we _tell_ you to! _Every_ man, woman, child, & even the elderly _will_ be ordered with a task of our choosing, & you will carry out these orders _without question!_ A word of warning: _anyone_ who _refuses_ to follow orders, resists us in any way _or_ attempts to escape these grounds even _once_ will be sentenced to an instant, horrible death by one of the Killer-Folk or any of our beasts! They will _slaughter_ you where you stand without thinking twice! Your days of peace & prosperity are _over_ , & your first task of many is this: collect all the bodies of the dead & stack them into one of the wagons – one for _our_ people, & one for your own! Afterwards, the bodies of our dead are to receive a proper burial, while _yours_ are to be _burned_ & their ashes scattered! Now… _get to work!_ "

Osamu's samurai go to every hut in the village & force the people out of their homes to get their orders all but carried out. Many were whipped into submission for being too slow, & children began crying until a few cracks of a whip silences them, urging them to go on without a sound.

Osamu approaches Katsu with a sneer that was as sinister as the scars on his face.

"Welcome to a _new_ era, Katsu!", he stated. "I only wish that Koji were alive to see it!"

"Considering what you're about to put our people through, it's the _only_ consolation I can find in my friend's death, Osamu!", Katsu retaliated as the men stared at each other with loathing for each other.

After eighteen seconds, Osamu bursts out laughing at his enemy's feeble attempts at bravery in the face of defeat.

"You really _are_ a bold & tenacious one, Katsu!", Osamu says, amused. "It's easy to see just _why_ Koji made you his second-in-command! I _admire_ that in a man, including an enemy! But let's see if whether or not you can hold _onto_ that kind of rebellious attitude after several weeks of rigorous, back-breaking labor along with the _rest_ of your dogs in this cesspool of a village! Killer-Folk, help me put this maggot in the cellar prison of Koji's stronghold & put these _other_ scum to work with the others!"

"Right away, Seven-Scars!", said an orange-furred Killer as he & his olive-furred companion each grab Katsu by the arms & follow Osamu to the structure which once housed Koji & his wife, with the other Killer-Folk forcefully pushing & shoving the rest of Katsu's men to labor with the populace, who were busy gathering up the bodies of those that have fallen & placing them in separate wagons to be buried and/or burned, as per Osamu's instructions.

The Mitsurugi village of Nagoya has fallen, & Osamu Yoshimitsu reigns supreme.

 _Evening:_

After the bodies of dead have been attended to, the people were put to work on repairing the damage caused to any hut/shrine that sustained it during the brief but fierce battle. Osamu's men, the Killer-Folk & their dinosaurs keep close watch on those slaving on their labor. When one tried to take even a few seconds of a breather due to the immense heat of the day, a Velociraptor hissed angrily at the man, threatening to kill him if he didn't get back to work immediately.

Fortunately for the man, he did & was spared a gruesome fate.

An hour after sunset, Osamu had the people ordered back into their homes, but this time they weren't living in comfort: they were literally prisoners in their own homes, with barely enough food to eat for a family, let alone a single person. The perimeter fence was well-guarded, & the front entrance that sustained the blast earlier was left for the people to fix when Osamu gives the order for its reconstruction.

Asuka arrived at the already-conquered village with Devil-Horn & the remaining two Killer-Folk at about an hour or two before sunset, retelling her story of the incident at Mount Fuji which left Koji, Devil Dinosaur & the giant Majin buried under tons of rock & stone, but not before saving the lives of Naoko & Moon-Boy, which they subdued & brought back. Osamu was surprised by the news of their miraculous survival, but came up with a golden opportunity, & just as Asuka had predicted earlier, her father's idea matched her own.

Once the details were mapped out in full, Asuka, her father & their right-hand man Shingo headed down into the cellar of Koji's former stronghold where Katsu & Naoko were being held in a hidden room upon the floor with a metal grate that opened up like a lid & acted as a jail for those who would do harm to the village: the dirt floor had a rug that was that of a bear's hide, & a wooden bench that was covered in dust. A wooden ladder was the one & only way in or out. The metal hatch had a lock on it, & could only be opened with a single key – a key Osamu Yoshimitsu is now in possession of.

Neither Katsu nor Naoko ever thought they'd become one of its prisoners.

When they heard footsteps approach, both looked up to see their three captors staring down at them with an evil smile, a lantern being the only source of light in the entire room. Katsu & Naoko returned the gesture with a look of pure malice.

"Enjoying your new quarters?", Osamu teased. "We wouldn't want either of you to think that we were such bad hosts to our guests!"

The three shared a laugh that boiled the blood of their two prisoners.

"Where's Moon-Boy?!", Naoko demanded.

"He's got his _own_ living space – although I wouldn't really call it _much!_ ", Asuka said with a smirk.

"What are you bastards going to _do_ with him?!", Katsu snapped.

"I'd be _more_ concerned about what we're going to do with _you_ & _Naoko_ , Katsu!", said Shingo. "You're both making a public display to the village sometime after sunrise! Right now, you'd best get some sleep: we want you to be nice & refreshed for tomorrow's festivities!"

Naoko went up the ladder to stare at Osamu with a cold stare.

"Osamu Yoshimitsu!", she spat. "The longer you persist in going forth with your barbaric & inhumanely evil deeds, the more punishment you will receive when your day is due!"

"Oh, really?", Osamu says in mock surprise. "And _who's_ going to _deliver_ that punishment upon me _or_ that of my clan – _you_ two? Your _husband_ , perhaps? The Devil-Beast or his little companion, Moon-Boy? In case you've forgotten already, Koji & the Devil-Beast are _dead_ – buried  & crushed underneath a rockslide, & are now probably feeding the worms & _other_ vermin as we speak! And I doubt that the fabled _Majin_ will be of any help either – it's most likely smashed beyond recognition by the rocks that fell upon your husband & the Devil-Beast!"

"If _Devil_ doesn't deliver your punishment, then the Majin _will_ – he's _much_ more than just a mere statue! You honestly believe you can be _rid_ of him so easily?! It's our _beliefs_ that have him come to our aide in times of need! Our prayers keep the Majin docile, & its anger appeased! What _you're_ doing is only making it _angrier_ every day, & it will bring its horrible vengeance upon you, your daughter, & _all_ your followers! You want my advice? Cease & desist these terrible acts of violence against us, or you'll _regret_ it with your very _lives!_ "

Osamu, Asuka & Shingo give each other a look of confusion before they burst out laughing.

"You three think it's _funny_ , that this is a _joke?!_ ", Naoko spat. "We'll see if you're all still laughing once the Majin…"

"Even if what you're saying _is_ true, there's something you should _know_ , Naoko – something I'll bet that Koji all but _neglected_ to tell you!", Osamu says, cutting her off. "Koji & I, when we were still friends as young children – we _never_ believed in the Majin! Even when our parents told us to say our prayers at night lest the Majin comes down to punish us for our refusal to pray to it, we never did – because to _us_ , all he is was just something to scare us into behaving when we were bad! Nothing more!"

This bombshell made Naoko feel like she'd gained thirty or more pounds, & could barely keep herself up.

"You seem _troubled_ , my dear! Is something the matter?", Shingo teased & chuckled.

"What, no witty comeback or respite on your part, Naoko?", Osamu added in. "No further outbursts of your _own_ rage & anger against us?" When he spoke again, Osamu's tone was serious. "Good – it's time that you stopped living in a fantasy & faced the harsh reality of your situation! Now then, either you & Katsu get to sleep, or else I'll have one of the Killer-Folk go down there to _put_ you both to sleep – the _hard_ & _painful_ way!"

Once he finished, Osamu left the room as Shingo & Asuka followed, leaving the room both above & below in darkness as Naoko climbed down the ladder, not wanting to suffer at the hands of the Killer-Folk when it could be avoided for as long as possible.

"Naoko…are you all right?", Katsu asks, taking her in his arms for support. She was shaking like a leaf in the breeze, & it sent chills up both their spines in the heat & humidity.

"Katsu, I'm not going to lie to you…for the first time in my life since I was a little girl, I'm awfully scared!", Naoko says, her soft tone confirming it.

"Truth be told, Naoko…so am I!", Katsu said, his voice breaking as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 _Koji…why? Why didn't you_ tell _me you never believed in the Majin?_ , Naoko thought before tears started to form in her eyes before burying her head in Katsu's shoulder.

Koji's lieutenant held her close as Naoko sobbed softly.

Sleep will have to wait a bit longer.

 _Koji's stronghold, top floor:_

Moon-Boy didn't know how long he was out for when he finally opened his eyes to get his bearings, but has found his arms & legs tied tightly to a thick wooden post on a balcony that was about twenty to twenty-five feet up from the ground. He recognizes the place as Koji & Naoko's stronghold, but instead of being a guest, he's made as a prisoner, & he sees down below the group of men in armor & the Killer-Folk themselves patrolling the entire area with the Velociraptors & Therizinos at various spots. Moon-Boy recalls what happened, from the attack at Mount Fuji when Asuka betrayed them & left Koji & his giant brother for dead in a rockslide caused by explosives before he'd been taken captive with Naoko by the Killer-Folk. Being tied to the post & seeing the enemy among the land where Koji & Naoko reside gave Moon-Boy the blood-curdling conclusion.

 _Osamu Yoshimitsu & the Killer-Folk – they've taken over Nagoya, beginning with this village!_, he thought.

Moon-Boy strained & struggled to try & get free of his bonds, but to no avail: his bonds were too strong.

"So…you're finally awake at last!", said Asuka from behind the captive Dawn-Man as she comes in front of him with Shingo by her side. "You've been out for _hours_ , my little furry friend! I guess that Killer-Folk really _did_ do a number on you!"

Asuka & Shingo share a chuckle from her little joke.

"Where's Naoko?!", Moon-Boy snapped. "What have you fiends _done_ with her?!"

"Nothing…yet!", Asuka said. "Tomorrow, however, will be a different story: shortly after sunrise, we will be giving the people of Nagoya a public display, one of which will _also_ involve _you!_ The Mitsurugi clan has fought & defeated us _many_ times, & now we yearn for some _serious_ payback when we _execute_ Naoko, Katsu _and_ yourself in front of everyone in this pathetic village! It will set an example to _everyone_ in the country of what they could be facing if they should even _think_ of defying us when we spread our reign across the land, with your _heads_ placed on a spike for all to see! Got anything to say about _that?!_ "

For Moon-Boy, he had a _lot_ to say about it _and_ of Asuka: what was once a sweet innocent child who was in danger of drowning over two clans in a blood feud that began many years ago has grown up to be such a tyrant, as ruthless & cold-blooded as her own father. He found it no wonder as to _why_ the Killer-Folk would join up with her people, other than the fact that Osamu Yoshimitsu highly resembled that of their late leader Seven-Scars as Koji & Naoko described.

They were _just like_ the Killer-Folk in every way, if not _worse_.

With a cold stare, Moon-Boy replied in an even colder voice.

"If only Koji had _known_ what a vile, vicious & _despicable_ person you've now become, he would have _let_ you drown in that lake all those years ago…and he _should_ have!"

Asuka lets out a laugh as Shingo slapped the Dawn-Man hard three times across his face.

"You be _silent_ , little man!", he barked viciously. " _Nobody_ may address Lady Asuka that way, so watch your _tongue_ while you still _have_ it!"

"No, Shingo, it's _quite_ all right", Asuka assured him with a poisonous smile. "This little creature _amuses_ me. Let him be for now: we'll see just how brave & bold he _really_ is when he faces execution like Naoko & Katsu shall tomorrow morning."

"Of course, my lady", Shingo says, giving her & the captive Moon-Boy space.

"You back-stabbing _fiends!_ ", Moon-Boy snapped. "Devil will _find_ a way out of his rocky prison & come here to _punish_ you, your father, & _all_ who follow him! He has more lives than you can _possibly_ imagine!"

"Your giant red Devil-Beast is _dead_ , little creature!", Asuka corrects. "He, Koji, _and_ the giant Majin are all _buried_ & _gone_ , & there's no one _else_ to come to your aide! Face the facts, our furry friend – you've _lost_ , & your _own_ death awaits you the _next_ time the sun shines its radiant glow! It will be the _last_ sunrise that you shall _ever_ be bearing witness to! Ponder _that_ as you live the final moments of your pathetic life!"

"Witch, I _welcome_ my death, if only to _erase_ the terrible thoughts of being alone without my giant brother by my side!"

"Oh you _do_ , creature? Then I'll be sure to make your last moments of life as _excrutiating_ as possible before you get sent to the _next_ life – _if_ your maker will even _take_ you!"

"Sleep tight until then!", Shingo teased with an evil grin as he & Asuka head inside, leaving Moon-Boy all by himself once again. He turns & looks past the village in the direction of Mount Fuji where he & Devil took Koji, Naoko & a disguised Asuka for the famed mountain in order to summon the Majin for assistance. Staring, he thinks of his giant red-skinned brother & somehow feels that despite the Killer-Folk's & Asuka's plan, he was still alive in his rocky tomb. Feeling sorrow of being apart from his soulmate & fearful for Naoko, Katsu & everyone else in the village, Moon-Boy keeps his hopes & spirits up for some kind of miracle to save this area & all within from a fate which will kill each living being in both body & spirit.

 _Devil, my brother…if you_ are _still alive at Mount Fuji, come to us!_ , he thought desperately. _These people need your help now more than ever!_ I _need you more than ever!_

Slim as it might seem, Moon-Boy keeps that hope burning bright.

He _must_ , & he knows it.

 _Mount Fuji:_

Japan's famed mountain has stayed silent since the explosion caused by Asuka & the Killer-Folk that caused the rockslide that buried Devil Dinosaur, Koji & the statue of the giant Majin hours earlier. Not a living thing had gone either to or from the area in all that time, much less any signs of movement beneath the rocks their intended prey are buried at.

Until now.

The first sounds to break the long eerie silence were that of several small rocks which were shook loose from their place, followed by larger-sized stones that break away from the pile. Little by little, rocks & boulders of all sizes get pushed outwards from within until suddenly…an eruption of them are blown away, revealing the upper part of the red Tyrannosaurus as he roars into the air in both triumph & furious rage.

Devil Dinosaur lives once again!

As does Koji Mitsurugi himself, as Devil held the samurai lord in his hands closely to his chest & took the full force of the falling rocks. Despite being knocked out & unresponsive to Koji's persistent urges, Devil was in a comatose state, being out for hours until just now.

Clearing even more of the boulders to dig themselves free, Devil finally makes a well enough path to be out of what would've been their tomb of rocks completely. Once they were out of & away from the boulders, Devil had gently placed Mitsurugi back onto solid clear ground.

"Thank you, Devil", Koji says, staring up at his dinosaurian savior. "If it weren't for you, I'd be crushed for certain underneath those rocks." The samurai warrior turned to where the Majin statue would be, which was _still_ in a rocky tomb, unlike them. He then goes into a somber mood & gets down on one knee. "However, I fear it may be all for naught. I'm afraid I have a confession to make to you _and_ the giant Majin of a great _sin_ , Devil: when I was only a boy & Osamu & I were still friends, I was a true _disbeliever_ of the Majin, as was he! I've never said _any_ of my prayers to keep his anger in check for all this time, & now, when I desperately need its help the most, I fear my prayers will not be _nearly_ enough: no doubt Asuka has my wife & everyone else held captive at Nagoya, & are now making _slaves_ of my people even as we speak! What's more, my beloved Naoko & unborn child will more likely than not be executed for her constant resistance against my one-time friend-turned-enemy! They've probably killed her already, & even _with_ Devil by my side to launch a counterattack, it _still_ won't be nearly enough to overcome Yoshimitsu's forces, having been paired with Moon-Boy & Devil's sworn enemies, the Killer-Folk & their army of reptile & human alike! Great Majin, if you can hear me, I pray to you now to help _save_ my beloved wife & people from the clutches of Osamu Yoshimitsu if it's not already too late! I _know_ I am asking for too much of you to help me when I've never believed in you all my life, but I tell you this: if you indeed do as I ask & rescue my village & people from certain death, I _promise_ as lord  & master of Nagoya to _always_ offer my prayers to you each & every day for the rest of mine! _Please_ , great Majin – I am all but _powerless_ at the moment, even _with_ Devil by my side! If it means giving _my_ life for that of Naoko's  & my village, then I offer myself as a willing sacrifice to you! It is but the _least_ I can do to atone for not believing in you when I should have all those years ago! Should your anger be appeased by taking my life, I only ask that you assist Devil in freeing my people from Yoshimitsu's heel! If there was just some way to _prove_ that my words to you are true…"

Being as clueless as Devil in how to bring the giant statue to life, Koji buried his head in his hands & started crying, his sobs muffled. He has never felt so lost & weak as he does now, & nothing short of a miracle can help his situation. The red Tyrannosaur stared down at the crying samurai, understanding & sharing his grief, being played as a puppet & deceived by Osamu's own daughter & letting her get the better of them all. She's made fools of him, Moon-Boy, Devil & everyone else from right under all their noses; even the crimson Tyrannosaurus couldn't tell she was an enemy, & he & Koji nearly paid the price for it.

Unless a counterstrike is made, soon _everyone_ in Nagoya _will_ pay the ultimate price.

In spite of Koji's grief, Devil refuses to give in to his enemies, let alone surrender: before the explosion, the red Tyrannosaur somehow sensed _life_ within the Majin statue & still holds strongly to that belief. More curious than ever about his belief, Devil slowly advances forward as he steps back onto the rock pile which temporarily buried them, getting closer & closer to where the Majin once stood. As he continues on, a cut on the right side of his face caused by a jagged edge on one of the rocks began bleeding anew, & a few drops of the dinosaur's blood plummet towards the rocks below & disappears into the cracks…

Without warning, the ground beneath their feet suddenly begins to quake & rumble with the threat of an opening in the earth or imminent explosion. Sensing a threat, Devil backs away towards Koji, who immediately puts his grief & sorrow aside as a new danger presents itself, drawing his katana blade. Neither combatant is sure of what to expect, so they stand on their guard & fully alert, ready for anything & not to be taken by surprise a second time.

For fifteen seconds more, the rumbling resumes before it finally happens, which _does_ take Koji & Devil off-guard twice.

 **BOOM!**

With a powerful force, the rocks which buried the trio were suddenly blasted away & become scattered in all directions, giving neither Devil nor Koji any time to take cover _or_ for the red dinosaur to shield the samurai with his body like before. He quickly discovers that it would not be necessary: powerful as the explosion was, not _one_ rock – be it big _or_ small – came so much as causing the slightest nick on either of them, as they were all blown to the left & right of them, leaving a clear path as the dust & smoke settled & dissipated shortly after.

What else besides a cleared path that Devil Dinosaur & Koji Mitsurugi sees next was simply astonishing to both combatants beyond words, even _if_ the red dinosaur _was_ capable of human speech.

The giant Majin statue _still_ stands, & in one complete piece!

And it began to _move on its own!_

The stone giant takes several steps forward on the path made clear for it, each one sounding like the crack of thunder or a most powerful explosion going off. It continued heading straight for Devil Dinosaur until it gets within fifteen feet of the crimson-skinned Tyrannosaur. From the waist, the Majin crosses its arms & raises them over its face; its blank expressionless features disappeared to be replaced with a face that was _full_ of expression – one which resembled an angry, hateful & vengeance-crazed Shogun from Hell, the mouth a hard frown & eyebrows that were in a permanent scowl. The eyes were its most frightening: even though the Majin is living stone, its eyes were like that of any person, but filled with a rage that no human could match. These eyes locked onto those of Devil, as both colossal figures stared at one another for a time that seemed like an eternity. Just as Devil had done, the Majin has sensed something of the red Tyrannosaurus that it shared within itself – a burning desire/thirst for revenge & a great hunger to punish those that have dared to challenge it. The giant Majin also notices something else about the beast before it & examines the cut on the dinosaur's cheek, the evidence becoming clear – it had been _this_ creature's own blood that has awakened it, & wishes the exact same thing the Majin itself wants: to deliver its vengeance on those most deserving.

Its instincts proved to be correct as they always had been in the past, & the Majin deeply believes it can _trust_ this crimson-fleshed creature before it, with Devil doing the same in return.

Seeing the Majin come to life & stand alongside his dinosaurian friend & ally has given Koji a huge boast of renewed hope in his soul. He knew somehow that Devil must have awakened the stone giant, for he couldn't have done it himself: aside from disbelieving in the Majin for many years, this is the first time he's even _seen_ the stone giant, let alone seen it _move_. Nevertheless, Koji held high praise for Devil: not only did he take him to the Majin, he brought it out of his slumber as well, all on his own. Along with his savageness, bravery  & strong will, Devil is also an intelligent creature to boot.

 _Well_ done _, Devil!_ , Koji thought. _You've successfully awakened the Majin when_ I _couldn't! Truly, you are such a_ wonder _to behold!_

When the Majin turned & stared down at the samurai lord, Koji froze & quickly sheathed his sword, knowing it'd do no good if the stone giant decided to attack him. Taking a pair of thunderous steps towards the fallen lord, the Majin reached down & snatched up Koji in its right hand, taking him to eye level & staring at the man who had no belief in him since his childhood. Seemingly studying Koji, the samurai lord keeps his composure in spite of the danger of being easily crushed by the Majin's hand, with neither he nor Devil being able to prevent it.

Helpless in the Majin's grip, Koji places his hands together & began to pray.

 _Great Majin, if you wish to end my life because of my foolish choice of disbelieving in you, it is yours for the taking!_ , Koji thought. _Just please –_ save _my village from Osamu Yoshimitsu, along with Devil's companion Moon-Boy, my beloved Naoko & everyone else! That's _all _I ask of you!_

Sensing his thoughts, the Majin makes its decision on what to do with Koji Mitsurugi.

Walking over to Devil, the stone giant places Koji upon the red dinosaur's back right behind his head just as Moon-Boy would do. The meaning of this gesture was crystal-clear to the ruler of Nagoya.

"You mean to say, you _believe_ my words about promising to pray to you from this day forth? Thank you _very much_ , great Majin!", Koji says as Devil gave a low grunt, which Koji understood & nodded. "Great Majin, Devil & I are heading back to Nagoya & make Osamu Yoshimitsu _pay_ for him inhuman acts towards my people, but he will _still_ need _your_ help to do it! Join us when you can! _Onward_ , Devil – _to Nagoya!_ There isn't a moment to lose!"

The red Tyrannosaurus roars in response, the sound almost as boisterous as the Majin's own footsteps before racing off with great speed as Koji holds on for dear life as best he can. The giant Majin watched them go, sensing the strong urge in both to make those who have wronged them pay in full. The stone samurai Golem also knew that the peace _is_ being threatened  & disturbed – a feeling that was deep within the Majin's soul.

Now the male human & his giant red-skinned friend were heading off to meet it head-on.

The Majin will _also_ be going to Nagoya & face this disturbance.

Soon it will deliver its vengeance.

 **CHAPTER VI**

 _The Mitsurugi village, Nagoya, morning:_

The sun shining bright in the early hours of the morning on the cloudless skies above did nothing to brighten the mood of the villagers: at the very crack of dawn, they were rudely awoken by Yoshimitsu's men & then roughly taken over to the center of town, where a large wooden cage made by only the strongest workers in the hours of the night have been forcefully laboring over to create with no rest or food until after it was done, which was only two hours before sunrise would occur, giving them that much time to regain their composure before the day's activities would begin. Placed directly below on the road where Mitsurugi's stronghold was, the captive villagers had all been gathered to one side & made to watch as Katsu & Naoko were taken to & shoved inside the cage before the opening was closed shut & tied tight with rope. Once the guards moved away, the Velociraptors & Therizinos moved in & attempted to slash & stab at both captives with their clawed hands, with those of the latter group of dinosaurs being only an inch or two from making physical contact with either of them. Only the thick wood of the cage's bars were all that prevented the Raptors & Therizinos from going in & tearing them asunder, & they were unable to stick their heads in.

It was a small comfort for Katsu & Naoko, but they'd take it given the circumstances.

The terrified villagers can only watch helplessly as the large man- _eating_ reptiles reached in repeatedly at their lord's wife  & second-in-command, escaping death by only a hair. None of the captive people had dared to try either rescuing them or even making a break for it to get help: if Yoshimitsu's soldiers don't catch up to & kill them, the dinosaurs most assuredly will.

Osamu's men & the Killer-Folk, however, found the situation highly amusing, & they laughed boisterously & made sure their prisoners heard it to tease, mock & make them feel even _more_ inferior compared to their power.

Captive or not, Katsu & Naoko still refused to give in or show any fear, even when avoiding the deadly claws of the Velociraptors & Therizinos.

"Naoko, you know as well as I do that they're going to let their beasts finish us off, right?", Katsu asks her.

"Yes", she replied. "No matter how much begging either of us does for ourselves _or_ the people, our lives are still forfeit just the same. Although my child will die with me, I will fight to the end to show Osamu that I am _not afraid_ of him…even in the face of imminent death!"

"Same here, Naoko! I'll still lose to these creatures, but I'll go down _defying_ Yoshimitsu to the end by putting up the fiercest fight possible…with only my own bare hands, if need be! That's what _Koji_ would want for us to do!"

"Yes – we'll make sure that his death _won't_ go unavenged!"

One of the Killer-Folk – a dark brown one – heard their conversation & approached the cage.

"Yes, you two – _please do_ put up as fierce a fight as you both possibly can!", he said with an evil grin. "The killer-clawed beasts _love_ fighting for their food before eating it! It makes the meat more _flavorable_ to them!"

Katsu & Naoko stared hard at the Killer-Folk as he backed away from the cage, letting out an amusing laugh.

"You filthy animals!", Katsu barked. "We know you're going to kill us, so quit wasting everybody's time & get it over with already!"

"All in due time, enemies of Seven-Scars!", said the light tan Killer. "When our leader & his female offspring say it's time, we shall commence on their word! _Try_ to put on a good show for the people before you both expire!"

The Killer-Folk & several of Osamu's men burst out laughing as they picture their prisoners trying to fend off the Velociraptors & Therizinos once Yoshimitsu gives the order to carry out their execution.

From the balcony of Mitsurugi's stronghold, Moon-Boy was still tied tightly to the wooden post & unable to get loose despite his attempts. He watches in horror at the sickening display below him as the Killer-Folk's clawed beasts vehemently reach in & slash Katsu & Naoko within their confined space. He wonders about Koji & his giant red-skinned brother: have they _really_ perished over at Mount Fuji when Asuka & the Killer-Folk lay their trap for them, or have they miraculously cheated death like Devil always does & have somehow summoned the giant Majin to assist them in their aide against Osamu & the Killer-Folk? If it was the latter, why haven't they arrived by now to put a stop to all this horror & save Naoko & her people? Not knowing the answers for certain gave Moon-Boy a sad & dreaded feeling inside, but he does his best to not let the fear consume him: he knows he must be worthy of both Devil _and_ the Majin & face the forthcoming danger unafraid the best he can.

Lives depend upon it.

At that very moment, Osamu Yoshimitsu, his daughter Asuka & their right-hand man Shingo walk onto the balcony, all of them filled with pride & determination that only _their_ kind can be in possession of, each one feeling very much like some perverted & twisted God. Asuka stared at the captive Moon-Boy with a smile that was all but dripping with venom.

"Enjoy your _nap_ , little creature?", she asked as Moon-Boy stared coldly at her. "The moment of truth is upon us, & we want you to be awake to bear witness to it!"

"Why not just _kill me_ & be _done_ with it?!", the Dawn-Man asked sharply. "I'm getting rather _tired_ of your mocking & treating me like some _pet!_ "

"As much as killing you _does_ sound rather tempting, I've had a change of heart: I think I _shall_ keep you as my personal pet & servant! And I have _ways_ to make you submit to my will, so get used to following my orders as soon as we make this our primary home, with these pathetic people as my father's _slaves!_ "

"Those 'pathetic people', as you so callously call them, will refuse & resist your father's clan _just_ as they've done before! They _know_ better than to submit to monsters such as you!"

"I admire your courage & persistence, Moon-Boy, however misplaced it may be! It's _pointless_ to defy us: _did_ I not tell you that Koji, your red Devil-Beast _and_ the Majin are all deceased up at Mt. Fuji?! Without even _one_ of them by your side for strength & support, this village & everyone in it belongs to _us!_ "

"Don't be so _sure_ of that, Asuka! Even if what you're saying about Koji, the Majin _and_ my brother _are_ true, these people _will_ rise up against & fight you & your army until they cease to exist! And if you happen to slaughter each & every one of them, then a quick death in battle is more preferable than a slow & torturous one under your father's heel!"

"I think they'll change their minds once they witness Katsu & Naoko get savagely shredded & eaten alive by our killer-clawed beasts! _Then_ we'll see how bold & defiant those peasants become! Shall we begin, Father?"

"Yes, daughter…the time has finally come", Osamu said, removing his helmet before addressing the crowd in a booming powerful voice. "Attention, people of Nagoya! This is Osamu Yoshimitsu!"

The people below bowed their heads in utter disgust as Osamu spoke, not wanting to be looking at the rogue samurai's face. That's when one of the Killer-Folk cracked a whip, forcing the people to lift their heads back up in a hurry.

"Insolent _peasants!_ ", one of the Killer-Folk barked fiercely. "You are to _look_ at your master whenever he is addressing you, so _do it!_ The _next_ one who disobeys _or_ disrespects Seven-Scars gets their _head_ lobbed off!"

Fearful of the humanoid animals & not wanting to face their wrath, the people did as instructed of them.

" _That's_ more like it!", the Killer with the whip says before praising his lord & master. " _Speak_ to us, o mighty Seven-Scars! Let us _hear_ your words!"

" _These_ are my words!", Osamu began. "People of Nagoya, today marks the beginning of a brand new age for this village, with the rest of Japan soon to follow! I, Osamu Yoshimitsu, promise to take you to new heights which could only be previously _dreamed_ of – far away from this sad, pathetic life you live in now! We'll even spare the lives of Katsu & Naoko & make them one of us if you agree to our terms! All I ask in return is that you swear your allegiance to me & my soldiers & follow our instructions to the letter, & we will _see_ that you get treated fairly & as _equals_ among our ranks for the rest of your days! You shall _never_ find another or better offer like this anywhere else in _all_ the country! So then…what is your answer?!"

Not one of the people anywhere in the village said a word or even made a sound, keeping silent & knowing the man's promises of a greater nation are hollow at best.

It made Osamu bitter & less generous, & the rogue samurai gives his ultimatum to the populace.

"Need I remind you all that we've already killed your old lord & master Koji Mitsurugi, along with the red-skinned Devil-Beast over at Mount Fuji, along with burying the giant Majin itself?! We'll do the same thing with our caged captives, which you'll watch as we implement their deaths right before you, giving you images that will _haunt_ you for the remainder of your days! Look – see how _eager_ the killer-clawed beasts are to get to them?! The _only_ thing stopping them are the thick bars, but one word from me, & the main door of the cage will be opened, giving them unrestricted access to their helpless prey! Do you _want_ to see your late lord's queen eviscerated in the most horrible way imaginable?! _Do you?!_ "

"You're _wasting_ your time, Yoshimitsu!", Naoko says, braving the dinosaurs' wrath as best she can. "You can give any _number_ of promises, threats & such, but your mad plan shall _never_ work! _None_ of these people want a hard & torturous life with _you_ ruling over them! We were all living _fine_ & _peaceful_ until youshowed your literally ugly head to our home! This new life you promise them – it's nothing but a _pipe dream_ , & they want _no part_ of it! So go ahead – _kill_ Katsu & myself if you wish, but you'll _never_ break my people's spirits! If you want some advice, Yoshimitsu, I'd take your forces & _leave_ our village before the Majin comes by & severely _punishes_ you all in the harshest possible way! You would be stupid _not_ to!"

"You must be _deaf_ as well as a slow learner, Naoko!", Shingo says. "Your would-be saviors are _not_ coming to help you _or_ your people! They are in their _graves_ , being sent to the very depths of Hell itself!"

"And _you_ must be an _idiot_ to think you can dispose of the Majin in so simple a manner as to bury him under tons of rock! He is _far more_ than his appearance as a statue holds: he possesses powers that frighten the very Gods themselves, & his anger is limitless beyond comprehension! If you & your forces do not disperse immediately, his vengeance you will be _so_ terrible, you will regret even being _born!_ "

"No, Naoko – _that_ will be _your_ regret!", Asuka said. "If we can't persuade your people to join our ranks, then let's see just how much innocent death your conscience can stand!"

"A very good idea, Asuka!", Osamu said, getting her meaning. "Let's see how strong her morality becomes after we start killing a couple of her people! Killer-Folk, take a villager & have the killer-clawed beasts slaughter him to shreds! For every fifteen minutes she _doesn't_ give in to our demands, repeat the process until she caves!"

"We hear & obey you, Seven-Scars!", the olive-furred Killer says, spotting his first candidate – an elderly man in a soiled white kimono, & was probably a samurai once before age & fatigue set in. " _You'll_ do!"

The man was fearful of the approaching Killer & tried backing away until he was forced by two of Osamu's men out of the crowd & snatched by a powerful hand whose grip was as solid as steel. With another Killer-Folk to assist in holding the other arm, the old man was being taken towards a waiting Therizino with its claws raised & jaws open to tear flesh from bone.

Desperately, the old man tried dragging his feet to slow or even halt the Killer-Folk's progress, but they were far too strong, & he was lifted up so that his feet could find no traction on the ground.

As the old man gets brought closer to the literal jaws of death, his fear escalates & his eyes went wide.

"Great Majin!", he frantically pleads. "Hear my pleas, for I gladly give my life & soul over to you in favor of saving everyone else's in this village, including that of our lord's wife & child! O great Majin, _punish_ these foul men & rescue us – I _beg_ of you!"

His pleas became music to the two Killer-Folk's ears, & they laugh in amusement.

"You call in _vain_ , old man!", said the light gray Killer. "There _is_ no Majin, let alone a Devil-Beast, to come to your aide – Seven-Scars & his daughter have _seen_ to that! _No one_ can help you, so _scream_ your pretty head off – for all the _good_ it will do you!"

Now all the Killer-Folk & many of Osamu's own men join in laughing as they bring the old man closer to the waiting teeth & claws of the Therizino, who was all but _hungry_ for some fresh meat. Katsu & Naoko can only watch as one of their citizens is about to get killed & eaten alive by the two-legged reptile. For all her brave talk just moments ago, Naoko was now scared beyond words, as there was not a damned thing neither she nor Katsu could do to prevent it. Both begin to wonder if there really _is_ no Majin to drive away Osamu's forces & save her people from a tyrant who'd kill an entire populace if it suited his needs.

Katsu & Naoko lower their heads not only in sorrow, but to shield their eyes from the horror that's about to occur.

Their predicament gave Osamu, Asuka & Shingo a surge of great pleasure.

A sudden rush of very dark clouds appear above in the clear skies which completely blocked out the shining sun, causing everyone in the village – both its inhabitants & invaders – to look up & take notice. No one was able to explain it, but the people of Nagoya knew that they're far from ordinary clouds looming overhead. Katsu & Naoko both thought so as well, once they heard mumbling from friend & foe alike, looking up to see the irregular arrival of storm clouds on what had been a clear & sunny day mere seconds ago. Even the dinosaurs ceased to stare at the swirling clouds, & loud cracks thundered with bright flashes of light filled the sky that lit up the darkened ground below. Many were getting a dreaded feeling in their bones from the clouds' abrupt arrival, but it was Osamu's men & the Killer-Folk who were getting the worst of it. The Velociraptors' & Therizinos' primal instincts were kicking in, & they were becoming quite nervous with the phenomenon, indicating that something was terribly wrong. Even the ones near Katsu & Naoko's cage backed away in fear, ignoring both prisoners.

Seeing his forces slowly but surely dispersing made Osamu very displeased.

"What are you _doing_ , you fools?!", he barked angrily. "Carry out the execution _at once!_ "

"We _can't_ , great Seven-Scars!", said the brown-furred Killer-Folk. "These are no _ordinary_ storm clouds! The female human was right – than Majin _is_ real, & he _has_ come to punish us! We must _flee_ while we still _can!_ "

"Stupid, superstitious _fools!_ We're not going _anywhere_ , because those _are_ just regular passing storm clouds! They _cannot_ harm you, & there _is_ no Majin! Now _get to work!_ "

Another chorus of loud booms grabbed everyone's attention, one sounding right after the other. Only thing was, they didn't sound like they came from the sky above.

These thunder noises sounded like they came from the _ground!_

More of these unusual booms continued as Osamu, Asuka & Shingo all ponder on what in the hell could be causing it. Without warning, a portion of the perimeter fence collapsed by a pair of two powerful fists that shattered the wall as large, thick pieces of wood go flying in all directions, leaving a gaping hole & revealing something their eyes & minds simply cannot accept. Two powerful figures – one a giant stone samurai, the other a two-legged, red-skinned dinosaur – stand side-by-side at the breach in the wall, their eyes both burning with anger, contempt & vengeance. Their appearance brought hope to Katsu, Naoko, Moon-Boy & the rest of the inhabitants of the village, while bringing the opposite to Yoshimitsu & his troops in the feelings of despair, disbelief & fear.

Devil Dinosaur & the giant Majin have arrived!

"Devil – you survived!", Moon-Boy said with renewed pride & happiness that had flooded him body & soul. "What's more, you've brought the Majin with you! _Well done_ , brother!"

"This is _impossible!_ ", Osamu said, speaking to his daughter but unable to take his eyes off the two giants. "I thought you said you & the Killer-Folk _buried_ them at Mount Fuji! They should be _rotting_ there right now!"

"I _did_ , Father!", Asuka said in the same manner. "We _saw_ the dynamite go off as planned & placed them in a rocky tomb! _How_ they were able to survive through all that, I do not _know!_ All I _do_ know is that they shouldn't be _alive_ right now!"

"But they _are_ , Asuka!", Moon-Boy said. "You challenged them & _failed!_ And now you, your father & all of your forces will feel their unforgiving _wrath!_ "

"I think _not_ , little man!", Osamu said with a growl. "This battle is only beginning, & we have some rather _nasty_ surprises in store for our uninvited guests!", He turns to his right-hand. "Shingo, take three of the Killer-Folk  & get our two mightiest weapons ready & standing by! Wait for the signal to present itself – you know the one!"

"Yes sir!", Shingo says, bowing quickly before heading off to execute his orders as Yoshimitsu addresses his men on the ground.

"The rest of you: send the killer-clawed beast loose upon the Devil-Beast & giant Majin! Bring them down using your superior numbers!"

With their army so vast, the horde of samurai men, Velociraptors & Therizinos do as ordered: as Shingo takes a trio of Killer-Folk in one direction, the other seven remain to watch their prisoners in the cage & make sure that no one attempts a rescue of them. The rest all charge full throttle into battle against both Devil Dinosaur & the giant Majin, raising their swords, killer claws & baring their sharp teeth in their plan to overpower the two new arrivals in sheer numbers. Devil goes into action himself by letting out a roar that stung the ears of all in the vicinity, showing his fury which he follows up by deed: snatching up a Raptor in his mouth, Devil bites down on the animal & kills it with a crunch of bones before tossing it hard at several attacking samurai, pinning them underneath the weight of the dead dinosaur. Three more Raptors manage to climb up on Devil & started slashing him with the claws on their hands & feet. Devil roared in pain & annoyance as he tried snatching one of the Raptors, while Osamu's men were slashing the red Tyrannosaur with their samurai swords, making multiple cuts in his flesh. Even though thicker than a regular dinosaur's flesh, Devil knew that sooner or later the samurai will make blood flow if he doesn't act fast.

Making an unexpected move by going left, Devil Dinosaur crashes into a shrine & brings debris raining down to the ground. The sudden move caught one of the Raptors off-guard, & was impaled through the body by a piece of pointed wood & hung lifeless. The other two were knocked off Devil's person by a Therizino the Majin killed by grabbing one by the neck & crushing it before using the carcass like a club & bashed the two creatures off his red-skinned companion, killing both before they even hit ground. The Majin grabs another Therizino that was slashing away at his legs with his free hand, killing that one as well & resumes in swinging his makeshift clubs of the dead dinosaur to bash away at both reptile & samurai alike, crushing the two species of aggressors & knocking them away in dead, bloodied heaps. Many were impaled by pieces of sharp wood or metal, with many of Devil's enemies sharing the same fate as the red dinosaur bends down & does a swift & powerful 360 degree turn with his tail as he swatted a good number of samurai & Velociraptors everywhere, scattering them like leaves in the wind. Most of the foes that hit the ground were killed instantly, others died upon impact when making contact with Devil's tail. Some of the Velociraptors tried getting up to renew their attack, but Devil put an end to that notion by either biting them to death or crushing them underneath his feet like they were nothing more than mere insects.

All they had time for before expiring was make a yelp that lasted a second or two, & they became no more.

Several of Osamu's men that have been lucky enough to survive the impact of Devil's tail _and_ hitting the ground suffered the same fate by the red Tyrannosaur, screaming in terror before becoming puddles of blood, bones & organs scattered about. Any of Osamu's samurai that still wished to fight tooth & sword with the Devil-Beast were also crushed by foot & snatched in the literal jaws of death, screaming at the top of their lungs as they expire.

The Majin was bringing down Osamu's numbers his own way by smashing them with dead dinosaurs, using his feet to crush them into entrails paste & grabbing them in his hands before throwing them like wooden puppets or ramming them into the shrines surrounding the area; some were even shoved hard into solid rock.

Sounds of blood-curdling screams & bones cracking echoed through the village.

A trio of Therizinos became smart enough to go behind the Majin & began climbing upon his back, their long claws somehow finding purchase into the stone skin of the samurai Golem. Sensing danger behind him, the Majin moved his arms to try & dislodge the three invaders, but could not reach. Devil Dinosaur made an intervention by snatching one Therizino in his mouth, biting down on & killing it while knocking off the other two & sending them sprawling on the ground. The Majin seizes the last two living Therizinos by their necks & lifts them up, bringing them to eye level as both captive dinosaurs squirm & struggle to get themselves free from the stone giant's grip.

It was futile: they could no longer pry themselves loose from the giant's hands any more than they could stop the Earth from turning on its axis.

Staring at the dinosaurs with eyes of hatred, the Majin slammed their skulls together with a loud crack that caved in the bones & spewed blood & brain matter from both reptiles. Going limp in his hands, the Majin dropped both lifeless Therizinos as they plopped to the ground.

Within an hour's time, Osamu's forces were dropped to less than half its strength as Devil & the Majin turn their attention to those foolish enough to stay & fight. Any & all that did suffered a horrible fate by both the stone giant & red dinosaur, with most of what remains of Osamu's troops retreating.

Seeing the Velociraptors & Therizinos all dead & the number of samurai dwindling, the Killer-Folk began to panic.

"This is _bad_ , Seven-Scars!", said the orange-furred Killer to Osamu. "The Majin & Devil-Beast are _wiping out_ our forces, & unless we _do_ something, it will be _our_ turn! What _can_ we do to turn this around to our favor once more, o mighty one?! Please tell us!"

"Do not worry, my legions!", Yoshimitsu assured him & his clan. "Don't forget – we _still_ have our two most powerful weapons at our disposal! If the one that you call Devil-Horn doesn't spear our two foes until the cease to move, then we'll use our _other_ ultimate weapon, one which will _assure_ us a victory! This battle is _not_ finished yet! Go – summon Devil-Horn immediately!"

The reminder of Devil-Horn & the other revamped & restored their courage, & grinned fiendishly.

"We _obey_ , o mighty Seven-Scars!", the olive-furred Killer says, grabbing a hollow curved horn made from an elephant tusk & blowing into it, creating a noise that sounded like a giant moose or elk. He kept the sound going for a full ten seconds before a roar that wasn't Devil's answered back. Devil Dinosaur & the giant Majin turned to the sound as several homes got trampled by the arrival of Devil-Horn – the Killer-Folk's red-skinned Pentaceratops.

Devil-Horn stood in place as the olive-furred Killer-Folk spoke.

"Devil-Horn! Your services are needed! Before you are your enemies, the Devil-Beast & giant Majin – both of which have dared to challenge _your_ might against _theirs! Go_ , mighty horned beast! _Show_ those two who has the stronger power, & bring them down! We _command_ you!"

Responding to the Killer-Folk's order, the Pentaceratops bellowed a roar, obeying blindly. Remembering the Devil-Beast at Mount Fuji & aching for a fight, Devil-Horn charges full speed at his two primary foes exactly as a charging rhino would do, the ground shaking with each thunderous step. Any of Osamu's men directly in his path barely had time to avoid being trampled under his tree trunk-like feet & legs as Devil-Horn headed straight for the Devil-Beast himself, who stood ready for his fast-approaching foe & awaited his chance for attack.

To the red Tyrannosaurus' surprise, the Majin had stepped forward & placed himself in between his reptilian companion & the charging Pentaceratops, preparing to take the full brunt of the ceratopsian's charge. Devil knew of this gesture clearly, & stepped back behind his comrade of living stone. He was wise to trust his partner: as mighty as Devil is, he's _not_ invulnerable. One wrong or careless move would be the end for him at the drop of a stick or small rock. The ceratopsian's large horns can easily pierce his flesh just as a samurai sword can slice through that of an unprotected human being.

For this reason, it was better for the Majin to receive the impact & provide a living shield for Devil, in which he willingly volunteered.

And he does.

The Pentaceratops rammed his full weight into the Majin, creating an incredibly echoing blast that sounded as if more dynamite was set off. The impact almost broke off the dinosaur's horns in half & came awfully close to actually causing the samurai Golem to lose his balance & fall onto his back or sides & taking Devil Dinosaur with him, had he been successful. Even as a being made of living stone, the giant Majin actually _felt_ Devil-Horn's fatal charge, & was swift & cunning in behavior like Devil himself was. But he did not feel any doubt or panic within him: acting swiftly himself, the Majin grabbed the ceratopsian by his two main horns & began pushing his four-legged adversary forward, engaging the beast in a test of brute strength. Devil-Horn retaliated by pushing harder, as both combatants create large grooves in the soil beneath their feet, with neither gaining the upper hand nor giving any ground to the other.

It was a Mexican Standoff for the giant Majin & Devil-Horn.

Until Devil Dinosaur stepped in: with a mighty leap, the red Tyrannosaurus jumped from behind & _over_ his stone ally & landed his entire weight onto the horned reptile's back, knocking Devil-Horn flat on his stomach as the crimson-skinned theropod put deep gashes in the ceratopsian's back with his feet. Fresh warm blood flowed from the cuts made as the Pentaceratops roared in pain, struggling to get up. Pressing his advantage, the Majin draws his sword from its tsuba, aiming it downwards to stab his foe in the head. Devil-Horn doesn't give him any chance to: before the blade can hit its mark, the Pentaceratops knocks it out of the Majin's hand with his left horn, sending it far out of reach as it crashes into a distant building, creating a gap in the side.

Devil Dinosaur came to the aide of his stone ally by biting the neck of the ceratopsian from right behind his bony shield, causing the horned dinosaur to cry out as he tried to escape the grip of the red Tyrannosaur. It was no good: Devil's vice-like grip on his enemy made sure his horned adversary wasn't going anywhere, no matter how fiercely he fought. The Majin offered his own assistance to the red Tyrannosaurus by once again grabbing hold of the ceratopsian's horns & began to pull on his left horn with all his might. Feeling the increasing pressure upon his appendage, Devil-Horn furiously fought to break away from the two opposing forces, but couldn't: held from both sides, the Pentaceratops was all but pinned down. After several moments, the Majin succeeded in breaking off the dinosaur's left horn with his right hand, the snap of thick bone audible to all. Devil-Horn roared in deep anguish as the Majin held his broken-off horn like a giant dagger & raised it to his face as he & Devil Dinosaur tilted Devil-Horn to one side, so that the left was facing skywards & giving the stone giant his chance. With a powerful jab, the Majin slammed the broken-off appendage deep into Devil-Horn's eyeball, sending it straight into the reptile's brain. Blood & sinew spew from the fatal stab as Devil Dinosaur released his grip on the horned lizard once he felt his entire body go limp.

Killed instantly & without making a sound, Devil-Horn slumped dead to the ground.

The mighty Pentaceratops was no more.

Once again triumphant, Devil Dinosaur lets out a roar of victory as he & the Majin continue advancing closer to the main antagonists when Asuka bellows her defiance.

"Don't think you & the Majin have won just _yet_ , Devil-Beast! You two may have defeated Devil-Horn, but we still have _another_ creature prepared to take the both of you down! Now you shall meet your maker _and_ demise to our _ultimate_ weapon!"

"She doesn't _lie_ , Devil, great Majin!", Moon-Boy called out. "Yoshimitsu has sent four of his followers to go & retrieve it! There's no telling _what_ it may be, so be _ready_ – _both_ of you!"

"It's no _use_ , little creature!", Shingo said, walking onto the balcony. "Prepared or not, those two will become _no match_ for the instrument of death that awaits them! My Lord, this weapon of the Killer-Folk's has been _waiting_ for its chance to make itself know, & that time is now! It is due to arrive at any moment!"

"Excellent, Shingo!", Osamu said, pleased. "Once this creature _pummels_ the Majin _and_ the Devil-Beast, we shall have _no_ further opposition to our rule!"

'Any moment' that Shingo spoke of meant right now.

Just as Osamu finished speaking, a noise as boisterous as Devil's own roar thunders across the village & can be heard everywhere in the immediate vicinity. Even though nobody could see it yet, it sounded like something big – _very_ big – was on approach. To Osamu, Asuka, Shingo, their remaining samurai _and_ the Killer-Folk, it was the sound of an assured victory,  & they grinned their widest.

To everyone else, it made their hearts race as it was frightening to listen to, becoming scared of what's been making the noise.

But to Moon-Boy, it was most frightening: he heard this sound only _once_ before, at the Region of the Pits just before the Killer-Folk fell prey to its power that he & Devil suffered themselves shortly after.

He even recalled the _name_ of the creature this horrific bellowing sound it was attached to.

Before the Dawn-Man could utter its name orally _or_ to himself, another portion of the perimeter wall became smashed as a _gigantic_ two-legged dinosaur made itself known to the village. The creature's immense size stunned even the Killer-Folk every time they see it, & it was a living nightmare for the villagers, including Katsu & Naoko, who witness the scene from inside the cage still. Katsu's eyes were agape, & Naoko had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming in trepidation at the sheer size of this beast, which was just like Devil Dinosaur himself, only he was even _bigger_ than Moon-Boy's giant brother by several feet in both height _and_ length. Its flesh was nearly the same as Devil-Horn's – a dark maroon red, with black stripes along the sides & a peach underbelly. A crust of bone with pointed bumps rested upon the top of its massive skull, & its eyes were also yellow like Devil's. Like the rest of the villagers, Naoko wondered as to _how_ Osamu's forces were able to sneak Devil-Horn & even _this_ humongous animal to her home _without_ being either seen or heard.

It didn't matter: what _does_ is that it's here, & she feared for Devil _and_ the Majin, as even _they_ will have a very tough time in dealing with this mammoth beast.

This monster of a theropod dinosaur is a Giganotosaurus, but to the Killer-Folk & their new masters, it went by _another_ name.

"Demon-Beast!", the brown-furred Killer shouts. "Go forth & destroy the smaller Devil-Beast & his ally the Majin, & _claim_ your rightful place & title as the _king_ of all beasts! _Go! Smash_ them & tear them to _pieces!_ "

The Giganotosaurus unleashed another deafening roar that shook the ground & everyone else as the so-called Demon-Beast charged Devil & the Majin as the Killer-Folk & Osamu's samurai rave & cheer on the huge carnivore as Moon-Boy looked on in bewilderment & fright. Back home, he has heard stories & even rumors about a gigantic killer beast that was even larger than one like his brother. He refused to believe the claims at first, but seeing the Giganotosaurus now in the flesh evaporated all doubts he's had, & in the hands of the Killer-Folk or even someone as deranged as Osamu Yoshimitsu, this walking nightmare could spell doom to all of Moon-Boy's closest friends & allies – up to & including that of Devil Dinosaur _and_ the Majin!

Aside from the fact that his giant brother & the stone Golem are fighting alongside each other, Moon-Boy is still unsure if even _they_ can win against this two-legged horror, & his doubts start spreading into him like a cancer: it's been said that _all_ who encounter the great & powerful Demon-Beast _never_ survives to tell about it.

Devil Dinosaur & the giant Majin could be among them.

Said giants stand ready for the oncoming charge of the Giganotosaurus, but even _that_ did not prepare them for the terror: the meat-eating dinosaur rushes at the two partners with a speed that would seem impossible for any living thing so huge as the Demon-Beast. The two allies barely had time to avoid its deadly head-on charge, but even that did not help as the Giganotosaurus turned left & swatted Devil with its powerful tail that sent the Devil-Beast flying into & destroying many shrines, becoming buried in a cover of debris from neck to tail. Turning to the Majin, the Demon-Beast opened its deadly maw to rip off the stone giant's head, but was grabbed at the nose by the Majin's left hand before he delivered a literally solid right fist to the dinosaur's face only ten feet from its left eye. This caused the dinosaur to cry out in pain & stagger it long enough for the Majin to see his chance & grab it by the neck with his right arm & its left forearm with his. Putting it into a choke hold, the Majin used his immense strength to try & rip off the appendage while cutting off its oxygen.

A fierce struggle between prehistoric monster & samurai Golem of the Tokugawa Shogunate Era ensued as each tried to subdue the other, with no clear winner thus far. Before too long, the Demon-Beast gained the upper hand: with immense strength of its own, the Giganotosaurus turned right before backlashing to the left in a sudden move that the Majin was unprepared for, throwing the stone giant as it did with Devil, also sending him crashing into several shrines & turning them into heaps of rubble with an earth-shaking thud. The Majin was astonished for what could be the first time in his existence since being locked up at Mount Fuji by the Priestess that imprisoned him there long ago: _never_ has an opponent possessed such raw power & used it against him in such a manner that he could be thrown this way, especially coming from a flesh-&-blood creature which he now faces. But then again, this Demon-Beast is something the Majin has never seen the likes of until now, possessing even _more_ power than that of his similarly red-skinned companion & ally.

Brushing off both its attackers in opposite directions, the Giganotosaurus decides on which enemy it should now devour first, & makes its decision in a heartbeat.

It goes after Devil Dinosaur.

Letting out a head-splitting roar, the Giganotosaurus makes thunderous steps towards the fallen Tyrannosaur, who still lays motionless on the ground & buried in rubble from shrines it crashed into. The Demon-Beast doesn't know whether its smaller counterpart was unconscious or dead.

It plans on making sure it's the latter & opens its massive jaws, ready to take a huge chunk out of the Devil-Beast & swallow him whole.

The hot breath from the huge theropod spreads within just yards of Devil, & _that's_ when he makes his move: acting swiftly, the red Tyrannosaur kicks up his blanket of debris at his foe with his feet. Pieces of wood, stone & metal enter the Giganotosaurus' mouth, giving Devil the distraction he needed to get himself back on his feet & into the game. Disliking the foul tastes within its mouth that wasn't edible _or_ digestible, the Demon-Beast gagged & coughed up the components as Devil continued his assault on his larger foe by kicking debris at him, hoping to keep him distracted long enough for his partner to get himself back into the fight & launch a counterstrike.

Devil gets his wish: temporarily deprived of his sword, the Majin improvised with a group of chains he found within the rubble of the shrines he crashed into & used them as metal whips, slashing at the Giganotosaurus from a distance & making cuts into it that bled but little. Turning to the Majin, the Demon-Beast roared in defiance as the samurai Golem slashed the enormous dinosaur again before wrapping its mandibles shut with the chains. Having it caught like a runaway horse or cow, the Majin pulled with all his might as the Demon-Beast fiercely pulled back in the other direction, getting into a tug-of-war & attempting to break free. Realizing their foe will not be subdued for too long, Devil quickly thinks of a way to bring down their huge enemy & _keep_ him down.

An idea gets in his head, & he wastes no time implementing it: Devil races for & bites hard the left leg of the Giganotosaurus, drawing streams of blood. The Demon-Beast tries to retaliate, but being unable to due to the chains around its giant maw, also being unable to roar in pain & protest. With the Majin having its maw wrapped in chains & Devil putting a vice-like bite upon its leg, the Demon-Beast is made to be a sitting duck with no way out.

Or so they _thought_.

With a powerful yank of its head, the Giganotosaurus snaps its head backwards, forcing the Majin to tumble forward & hit the ground, using his hands to stop his fall & losing his grip on the chains. With its enemy no longer pulling, the chains are now loose & the Demon-Beast shook them away, enabling use of its mouth once more. It now turned its attention to Devil & hammered the smaller theropod with its massive head, the blow becoming more than enough to force Devil to release his grip on his foe's leg. Stunned by the blow, Devil did his best to shake it off but gets no chance: the time allowed the Giganotosaurus to back away a bit & rush forward, slamming its weight into that of Devil & throwing him across the land & into the Majin himself, who was only now getting back on his feet before going down again by his dinosaurian ally.

The sight caused Moon-Boy, Katsu, Naoko & the villagers to gasp in fright as Osamu & _his_ people cheer like crazy at seeing both opposing forces getting their tails kicked by the Demon-Beast.

 _This Demon-Beast is one of Devil's most fiercest, deadliest enemies!_ , Moon-Boy thought. _He has about as much power & ferocity as the Giant or even the Sky Demons my brother had once faced! I am _really _having doubts on Devil's ability to_ beat _this monstrosity even_ with _the giant Majin by his side! But I_ cannot _think such negativity: I_ must _believe that Devil & the giant Majin will be triumphant, no matter _how _utterly hopeless it may appear!_

Its foes briefly incapacitated, the Giganotosaurus rushes towards its fallen foes, letting out a thunderous roar while it does so: approaching with its jaws wide open, the huge carnivore lunges again at Devil, ready to make it a fine meal with nothing to stop it.

Except the Majin.

Before the huge dinosaur is able to feast upon Devil's flesh, the stone giant grabs both the creature's upper & lower jaws with his hands & uses his great strength to drive it back away from his companion. Despite its own great strength, the Demon-Beast strains in the attempt by going forward but cannot advance any further due to the Majin pushing, & is starting to feel the pressure & pain of its mouth. It would be only a matter of time until the samurai Golem either tears it off or breaks it, disabling it for good. Changing its tactics, the Giganotosaurus lunges for the Majin & grabs him by the left arm before actually _lifting_ him off the ground. Snapping its head like a whip, the big carnivore flings the Majin to the right & throws him a distance of fifty feet before the stone giant hits the ground hard, leaving a crater that measured eight to ten feet deep & flattening a shrine under his weight. The Majin fought to get up as the Giganotosaurus turned its attention to him, realizing that it will never be able to get rid of the Devil-Beast unless his stone ally gets dealt with first to keep it from interfering, making him the Demon-Beast's primary concern & target.

Its decision will turn out to be a very big mistake.

Because its back is turned on Devil Dinosaur, the red Tyrannosaurus grabbed his larger foe by putting the bite on the end of its tail & pulls with all his might, willing to return the favor after the Majin has helped him many times earlier, especially in handling with _this_ behemoth. The Giganotosaurus felt the bite & pressure upon its tail, & feels the unbelievable strength of the Tyrannosaur as he is actually driving his enemy backwards, slowly but surely. The Demon-Beast fought to get free & push forward, but each step it took only proved to be a futile effort as the only thing it succeeds in doing is digging its feet into the dirt & gaining no traction. Nobody within the village – from Osamu's forces to Naoko – could believe what they were all witnessing: the Demon-Beast surpasses Devil Dinosaur in size, strength & even speed, & yet it was being pulled & dragged on his feet by the tail.

Even Moon-Boy was speechless in both his mind & otherwise: he always knew he was special when he first found his brother over at the Fire-Mountain all those years ago, & showed his superiority against any & all those who faced him time & again.

But to go up against a foe like the Demon-Beast, his mind was as shocked as friend & foe alike surrounding him.

Determined to be the victor in this tug-of-war, the Giganotosaurus snapped its tail in a move that forced Devil to release his hold before wrapping the end of its appendage around Devil's neck like a giant snake would do before flinging him into several still-standing shrines in the village, each one being reduced to rubble with ease. Devil then gets body-slammed hard to the ground with an earth-shaking thud, leaving the crimson-skinned Tyrannosaur dazed & feeling weaker than before, with barely enough strength to stand, let alone fight.

It was exactly what the Giganotosaurus was hoping for: with his partner too far away to assist, the Demon-Beast knocked Devil Dinosaur down with its massive jaws & causes the red Tyrannosaurus to see spots in his eyes as the Demon-Beast kicks & slams at his smaller foe with its powerful feet, disorienting Devil even further & some could swore that they've heard bones cracking. The Killer-Folk & Osamu's people, including Shingo & Asuka – all cheered at seeing Devil Dinosaur being violently pummeled by the larger & fiercer Demon-Beast.

The Giganotosaurus opened its maw, ready to have its fill of Devil-Beast flesh.

" _Get up_ , Devil!", Moon-Boy shouted in near-panic. " _Don't_ let the Demon-Beast defeat you! You _can't_ let it defeat you! Remember – _you're_ ruler of _all_ the beasts from our valley, even those _larger_ than you!"

"Save your pathetic _breath_ , little creature!", Asuka said without turning to him. "Your so-called Devil-Beast is all but _beaten_ – just as we _knew_ he'd be! And once _he's_ a bleeding carcass that will fill his belly, the Demon-Beast will turn the giant Majin into nothing more than _pebbles_ before too long at the hands of…eh?"

Asuka & everyone else watched in stunned silence & disbelief at the events that have just unfolded: as the huge carnivorous dinosaur was about to take a lethal, fatal bite out of Devil, it suddenly stopped when it gets within only nine feet of the red Tyrannosaurus as blood was spilled.

It wasn't Devil's – it was the _Demon-Beast's!_

Where the Giganotosaurus had thrown the giant Majin, the samurai Golem had landed only a few yards from where his sword laid at after losing it to the Demon-Beast earlier. Grabbing his primary weapon, the Majin threw it directly at the rear of the big dinosaur's head & made exact contact even from a distance. The blade went in entirely & penetrated flesh, bone & brain, killing the creature instantly as he had done with Devil-Horn with its own broke-off weapon.

Feeling its life essence slipping away, the Giganotosaurus – the christened Demon-Beast – fell dead to the ground, timbering over to its left & crashing with a rumbling thud.

As the Majin got to his feet & walked over to Devil Dinosaur, he saw & sensed that his crimson-skinned ally was badly hurt after sustaining injuries from the Giganotosaurus, his energy nearly spent. Even with his very fierce fighting spirit raging inside him, Devil Dinosaur was too hurt to rise up & help the Majin punish the leftover evil in the village. For a second or two he had considered going it alone, but this red-skinned dinosaur from another place had stood by him through the whole ordeal, never backing down once & coming to his aide without hesitation.

What's more, _he_ was the one whose blood had awakened him from his slumber when even Koji Mitsurugi's pleads & tears for the Majin's help could not.

The samurai Golem honored Devil's courage fierce fighting spirit, & is intent on bringing him back onto his feet: his left hand glowing in yellow light, the stone giant places his hand on the side of Devil's body. Once contact is made, the red Tyrannosaurus felt his injuries & pain vanish like they were nothing more than smokescreens. The Devil-Beast felt his vitality & stamina return at that same moment, & in the blink of an eye, he was already back up on his feet with energy that made _him_ feel like he was a living spirit like his stone partner. Giving the carcass of the Giganotosaurus a few kicks to be certain it was dead, the Majin retrieved his sword from the dinosaur's skull & held it up high as thunder erupted in the sky as if in answer, with Devil roaring in triumph.

The last of the major threats to the village in Nagoya has been dealt with & defeated indefinitely.

Now it was time to _end_ this farce once & for all.

Sheathing his sword, the Majin & Devil Dinosaur advance towards Mitsurugi's stronghold, where their true targets await. Seeing the last of their beasts defeated & their enemies on slow approach, the Killer-Folk's hopes all drop to mere panic as they start to run away in fear, not wanting to feel the vengeance of either the Majin _or_ that of Devil Dinosaur, both of whom make sounds of thunder with their footsteps.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're _going_ , you cowards?!", Yoshimitsu yelled at the fleeing Killer-Folk. "You get back here & _fight_ – Seven-Scars _commands_ you! You hear me?!"

The Killer-Folk stop just long enough for the olive-furred Killer to turn & address his so-called 'leader'.

"We are all but _finished_ , Seven-Scars! The Devil-Beast & giant Majin have defeated _our_ beasts & _beaten_ us! If we don't make a hasty retreat, _we_ shall be _next!_ "

That said, the Killer-Folk turned & took off running like scared rabbits, never looking back once.

In no time, they were gone from sight, leaving only Osamu's samurai left to deal with.

The villagers saw the chance they've been waiting for: with the Killer-Folk gone & the samurai in Osamu's army dwindled in great numbers, they rushed in as a living tide & overpowered them using gardening tools, knives & anything several of them have been getting a hold of in secret & silence since the arrivals of Devil Dinosaur & the Majin. Osamu's people tried cutting them down with their swords, but they were no match for both the numbers & rage that overtook the villagers, wanting serious payback for the tragedy that befell their home.

The rage & anger the villagers felt was almost as nasty as that of Devil & the Majin themselves.

But not _all_ the villagers concentrated on vengeance against Osamu's samurai: several of them went to the opening of the cage & undid the binding that kept Katsu & Naoko prisoner. The rope gets untangled in under a minute, & once the cage opening gets moved, Katsu & Naoko were greeted by many happy villagers that escort the duo into open space, all hugely relieved to see them alive & well.

"Katsu! My Lady!", a middle-aged man says. "We're _so_ glad to have you still with us! When they unleashed those beasts upon you, we feared the worst! But lo & behold: the great Majin has heard our prayers & came forth to deal with this terror that befell our home – and with our friend the Devil-Beast, no less!"

"Yes, it _is_ good news, all right, but…have any of you seen our lord & master Koji anywhere?", Katsu asked the crowd, resulting in numerous shakes of their heads.

 _Where_ are _you, Koji? Why aren't_ you _here along with Devil & the Majin?_, Naoko thought.

Why indeed: nobody's seen nor heard any trace of her husband, & Naoko felt uneasy about the possible fate of the man who's to father her child, & not knowing whether he's dead for certain or still alive was tearing her up inside despite the near-victory over Osamu's forces.

Or what _remained_ of them: from the balcony of Mitsurugi's stronghold, Osamu Yoshimitsu, Asuka & Shingo saw what was left of their troops minus the Killer-Folk get trampled by the villagers, followed by the rescue of both Katsu & Naoko which all but ruined their plans of conquest. Even though they adamantly loathe to admit it, they begin to suspect that the Killer-Folk could very well be right: without the aide of them _or_ their dinosaurs at their side, they won't stand a snowball's chance in Hell against either the giant Majin _or_ Devil Dinosaur, & they all knew it like they knew their own names.

Moon-Boy knew it as well, & he further antagonizes his three captors.

"You see? I _told_ you the Devil-Beast – my brother – has _many lives_ , foul ones! And now that your forces are all but dispersed, you three shall feel the unyielding wrath of him _and_ the Majin! Face _facts_ , evil ones – you are _finished!_ "

The Dawn-Man's words angered the trio to a boiling point, & they plan to do something about his ravings for good. Asuka placed her hand on her katana blade as her father nodded, her patience with the little furry creature is spent: she should've _killed_ the black-furred humanoid animal when she had the chance instead of wanting to keep him as a personal servant.

She plans to remedy that situation – big-time!

"We may be finished, little furry creature, but if _we're_ going to be brought down by your giant brother & the Majin… _we're taking you WITH us!_ ", Asuka says, shouting her last five words & drawing her weapon as she turns to behead Moon-Boy for his insolence.

The only _problem_ with doing so is the announcement Asuka makes next.

"He's gone!"

Osamu & Shingo turn to see the truth in Asuka's words: with their own swords drawn, they find that Moon-Boy has somehow escaped & was nowhere in sight, sans for the rope that once bind him which lay on the floor.

"What…who cut him loose?!", Osamu demanded.

" _I_ did!", said a voice, one that the dastardly trio knew too well.

 _It_ can't _be!_ , Osamu & Shingo thought.

Unfortunately for them, it was: emerging from the opening to the balcony stepped a man in a white kimono which had dirt marks on it & a few tears in the fabric, wooden shoes on his feet, a katana blade in his hands & a look of pure hatred on his face that matched the still-approaching Majin & Devil Dinosaur, whose footsteps shook the earth.

"Mitsurugi!", Yoshimitsu barked.

"Yoshimitsu!", Koji barked back. "You've threatened me & my clan for the _very_ lasttime! Your forces are no more, & now that's _exactly_ what _you three_ are going to be! There's _nowhere_ for you to run to!"

"Who _said_ we're going to run?! We may be doomed, old friend, but we're _not_ going to take the fall alone! Shingo! Asuka! _Kill him!_ "

Osamu's right-hand & daughter comply by raising their swords & charge in at Koji, who holds his ground & awaits their attack before blocking each parry of sword swings with his own. Sharp metals clash as Shingo & Asuka swing & slash their weapons like lunatics with nothing to lose, holding nothing back. Koji blocks each attack but does not swing back: he slowly retreats to & into the balcony entrance, backing away further inside as his enemies go in after him.

Neither sees what's coming until it was too late.

From almost out of nowhere, Moon-Boy swoops down from the top of the opening & slams his feet right into Shingo & Asuka's faces. The blow caught them completely off-guard & caused them to drop their swords as their visions became blurred, giving Koji & Moon-Boy the chance they'd waited for: with the ferocity of very desperate people, both Dawn-Man & samurai lord give a violent shove to Asuka & Shingo, backing them up against & over the railing. Osamu's eyes widened as the two people most loyal to him get sent down to the ground the hard way, falling twenty or so feet before hitting hard & nearly being knocked out of consciousness. Their vision almost going dark, Shingo & Asuka strain to get up & discover they can't: the fall's impact has left them both crippled from the waist down.

That, however, was the _least_ of their worries.

Footsteps of thunder caught their attention, & both fallen combatants could tell what was coming for them.

Shingo looks to his right & sees the huge stone giant approaching him, making his heart palpitate like a horse that was spooked. In his panic, he struggles & strains to get away any way he can, already forgetting his handicap & the fact that he can't feel his legs any more. He tried making a break for it by using his arms to crawl away, but it was futile: before he could move even a foot, the Majin stood above him with a hateful look at the crippled human at his feet (& mercy). The stone samurai lifts his left foot & brings it down upon Shingo, stepping on him like a man would do to an irritating spider or bug. The helpless samurai yells & screams at the top of his lungs as he feels the immense weight & pressure of the Majin's foot coming down upon him. His cries are cut short & replaced by a sickening wet crunch, turning Shingo into a bloody smear on the ground & the underside of the Majin's foot.

Even as a cripple, Asuka can still see & hear the horrible death of her father's right-hand & knows she was next in line of receiving punishment from the living stone statue, who now focuses his attention to her.

Strangely enough, the Majin does nothing to her at all except stare at her in contempt.

Asuka felt temporary relief until she was _another_ large object loom over her – that of Devil Dinosaur, as she stared up at the red Tyrannosaurus with deep fear in her eyes, while _he_ had stared down at her with nothing but abhorrence & loathing in _his:_ Devil vividly remembers the female samurai setting him, Moon-Boy, Koji & Naoko up at Mount Fuji along with Devil-Horn & the Killer-Folk who helped to spring the trap which nearly made Japan's famed mountain their final resting place. Not only that, she & her father attacked the village of people that have accepted him & Moon-Boy as their own, killing many to achieve that goal.

One thing Devil _hates_ most of all is anyone trying to do harm to those he cares for, & now he is to show this filthy human female that no one, but _no one_ , harms his friends & _lives_ to tell about it!

Far too scared to scream, Asuka covers her eyes & face with her arms, not wanting to see the inevitable fate that awaits her. It was only when the red Tyrannosaurus opens his maw & puts the bite upon Asuka does she let out a blood-curdling scream that was louder than Shingo's, as sharp teeth puncture flesh & drawing blood. Shaking his head several times & driving his teeth further into Asuka before snapping up & swallowing the fatal female in one bite, kimono robe & all.

Like everyone else, Osamu witnesses the brutal deaths of his second-in-command & daughter by the giant samurai Golem & the red Devil-Beast & began to truly panic deep within himself, knowing full well that he is _next_ on the titans' personal agenda.

Said giants turn their heads & stare at Osamu with those same eyes of hate they gave Shingo & Asuka.

With but a mere glint in his eyes, the Majin melted the bonds of the rogue samurai's armor that caused it to fall off on his person, leaving him totally naked with only his sword in his hands.

Osamu Yoshimitsu could not contain his terror: shaking uncontrollably, he started backing away from the stone giant's hand which now reached for him. He gets to three-four steps before being violently stopped by Moon-Boy & Koji.

"You're not going _anywhere_ , Yoshimitsu!", said Mitsurugi.

"Except right into the hand of _justice!_ ", quoted Moon-Boy, who slammed his feet into the back of Osamu that delivers the nude man straight into the palm of the Majin as he closes his fingers around his prey. Trying to pry off these digits for Osamu was impossible: they wrapped tightly around him & won't even budge. With no one else to rely on, Osamu raised his sword in a last desperate attempt to free himself & lunges at the thumb, hoping it will give the doomed samurai even a slight chance of escape.

It was a foolish & vain effort: as Osamu brought his blade down on the Majin's thumb, the weapon broke in two & left nothing but a stump of a sword. The blow made no mark on the Majin's digit, not even a scratch, & now Osamu saw the futility of trying to hurt a being made of stone…up close & personal.

That's exactly _how_ the Majin intends to deal with the main antagonist of this battle: he brings his helpless prey to his face  & stares directly into the soul of Osamu Yoshimitsu, who was all but too afraid as the scowling eyes of the samurai Golem burned with undisguised anger. Osamu could _not_ look away, no matter how badly he wants to; they put him in a state of hypnotism he got trapped into, making him too afraid to even try & guess what punishment the stone giant has in store for him. The Majin would like nothing better than to simply crush the life out of his frightened catch & let his remains ooze through his fingers as if he was mud or an overripe fruit.

But at that point, he got an even _better_ idea on how to dispose of Yoshimitsu – one that more than justifies.

Extending his arm outwards, the Majin turns to Devil Dinosaur as the red Tyrannosaurus stared at the fallen samurai lord with the same loathing eyes as his stone ally. Devil gets a good look at Osamu Yoshimitsu for the first time, & saw the huge resemblance between him & the _original_ Seven-Scars from his home. Despite the differences they may have had, his feelings for _this_ Seven-Scars was the same as the one he'd literally stamped out of existence back in the Valley of Flame.

For _this_ version of Seven-Scars, Devil Dinosaur has a more _fitting_ punishment in store.

Opening his toothy maw, Devil lunged forward at the samurai & bites down upon his upper half. Yoshimitsu screamed at the top of his lungs as Devil pulled on his prize the way a wolf would to meat from its kill. The Majin pulled Osamu in the opposite direction, increasing the pressure on the hollering samurai as Osamu feels his body being painfully pulled, his muscles inside & out feeling like they were about to tear like cloth.

And finally, they do: his screaming came to an abrupt halt when flesh becomes torn, bones snap & give way, & fresh blood squirts as Devil separates Osamu Yoshimitsu's upper half from his lower one. Highly satisfied with causing his enemy great pain before ending his life, the crimson-skinned dinosaur then snaps up the evil man in one bite & swallows him whole, just as he did with his daughter. All that remained of the rogue samurai were his legs in which the Majin still held in his hand, still gushing blood. Seeing no use for the lifeless appendages, the stone giant tosses them to Devil, who gobbled them up as quickly as he did the top half & erasing Osamu Yoshimitsu's very existence from the planet.

With the last of the major threats removed from Nagoya, Devil raised his head in the air & let out a blaring roar in complete triumph for all to hear.

"There is nothing like the sweet 'taste' of victory, Koji!", Moon-Boy said as the man nodded.

"Agreed", Koji replied with a pinch of regret in his voice. "I'll admit that I had _hoped_ for a peaceful solution to this conflict because he _was_ my friend once, but Osamu brought all this upon himself. He only _had_ himself to blame for his demise."

Moon-Boy could relate in part: when his Small-Folk clan refused to accept Devil into their ranks, he was left an outcast to live into the cruel world on his own with him.

He lost his clan, but gained a brother-in-arms.

The other Small-Folk have only themselves to blame for their foolish mistake.

"My sympathies to you, Koji", Moon-Boy said. "I know it must be difficult for you to have to turn on a man you once called friend. But Yoshimitsu made his wrongful choice a long time ago, & he went & paid the ultimate price for it, through no fault of your own."

Koji nodded slowly: he tried convincing Osamu that he had no part in his family's death, the act which more or less begun the war between them, but Yoshimitsu turned a deaf ear to his one-time friend & went down a path which now just ended in a death that could never have been imagined to him or anyone else.

Not in a million years.

Moon-Boy changed the sordid subject to relieve Koji of his sorrow.

"Come, Koji – let's get you back to Naoko & end her worrying of you", he suggests.

"Yes, she's done that enough as it is. Devil…!", Koji said to Moon-Boy before calling out to his giant brother as said creature steps over to the balcony & levels his head to allow both combatants to board the red Tyrannosaur. Once they were secure, Devil carefully lowered his head & passengers to the ground where Moon-Boy & Koji get off & Naoko rushed in to embrace her husband, with Katsu & the rest of the villagers doing so themselves.

All were overjoyed that they were safe, & some even embraced the Dawn-Man as the Mitsurugis now do.

Moon-Boy couldn't help but enjoy himself, being greeted by so many warm bodies & hearts.

"Koji!", Naoko said.

"Naoko!", Koji replied, relieved as she to be able to see his loved one alive & well. "Please forgive me for making you worry about knowing on whether I was still alive or not, but it was necessary in order to free Moon-Boy & catch Osamu off-guard."

"I understand, Koji: you wished to keep Osamu & his people believing that you were dead before hitting him where it hurts & when he least expects it. You are a _warrior_ as well as the lord  & master of our village; you will do what _you_ think is best to defend this village & everyone in it."

"She's right, Koji", Moon-Boy adds. "These are _your_ people: it is in your nature to do whatever is necessary to protect & keep them safe from those like Yoshimitsu."

"Without a doubt, Moon-Boy", Koji said. "But the _real_ hero that helped to turn the tide in this battle is Devil himself, for it was _he_ who had awakened the giant Majin when I couldn't. He had seen something of a kindred spirit within Devil, & by working together, they were able to defeat Yoshimitsu & all his forces. Devil knew that he couldn't do it alone, & I suspect that the Majin himself knew this & came to his aide. Clearly, your giant brother is a whole lot more than he seems, Moon-Boy."

"Yes, Koji: despite all the years we've spent together, Devil _continues_ to surprise & amaze me."

By now, everyone in the village – ruler & follower alike – turn to the Majin & Devil Dinosaur & get down on one knee, putting their hands together in a praying manner in order to appease the samurai Golem, who stood only a good twenty feet away. Even Moon-Boy was following the example of Koji, Naoko, Katsu & the rest in kneeling down & praying to the stone giant, giving him silent thanks for assisting Devil in banishing Yoshimitsu's evil from Nagoya with power that surpasses even that of his giant brother.

It was then that Koji made an announcement & confession for all to hear, including his wife.

"Great Majin", he began. "As I mentioned to you over at Mount Fuji, I all but disbelieved your existence ever since my childhood & refused to accept it, but I deeply regret my action now. Please forgive my foolishness: were it not for you, each & every one of us – from my wife Naoko to our friends Moon-Boy & Devil – would be nothing but defenseless slaves under Yoshimitsu's heel, & would've no doubt perished in horrible & unimaginable ways. I am _most_ grateful to you for assisting our friend Devil in ridding our village from a living hell, & from this day forth, I _will_ offer my prayers to you every day & believe that you will always be watching over us, coming to our aide if & when we need it most."

Moon-Boy also gave an announcement to the Majin & the people in general.

"You also have _my_ eternal gratitude & prayers as well, Great Majin!", he says. "You & my giant brother have saved us all from a fate worse than death, & for it, I shall be forever in your debt!"

The Majin stared at the grove of people praying to him on their knees, becoming somewhat pleased that he is as feared as he is worshipped. Even the black fur-covered creature does the same pledging his loyalty & devotion to him. Devil Dinosaur also sees the gesture Moon-Boy & all the villagers made to the stone giant as he understood clearly why they do. The red Tyrannosaurus turned his attention to his unusual but powerful 'partner' as the Majin does the same, their mutual feelings of one another going deeper than when they first locked eyes at Mount Fuji after the Majin was awoken by this unusual yet fiercely powerful creature. Devil Dinosaur isn't supernatural in any way, shape or form, but the Majin didn't seem to care about that: the red dinosaur was as fierce to enemies as he was, & is a loyal ally to those in need. He stayed with him through even their toughest enemies of both Devil-Horn & the Demon-Beast, & his courage never once wavered or forced him to retreat for any reason.

Even as a flesh-&-blood creature, the Majin saw Devil Dinosaur as a strong kindred spirit, & was pleased to share such attributes with him in strength, bravery & conviction. He has never met a creature that was so alike him in many ways, & yet still so different.

Devil Dinosaur felt exactly the same way about the giant Majin; this is the first time he's met an entity that was almost an exact replica of the red dinosaur, sans the Majin's supernatural background & history. He was not all that different from the Hag of the Pits & the spirits she surrounds herself with in that region of the Valley of Flame.

He wondered what might've happened if _she_ was face-to-face with the Majin as he is now: would they share a mutual bond as they do? Would she battle him for supremacy & obtain his power for herself were she to succeed?

Such a scenario may never come to fruition, & Moon-Boy was having those similar thoughts running through _his_ head.

It gave him a chill in the warm heat.

Having been satisfied that those most deserving have paid their dues in full, the Majin once again crosses his arms over his head & brings them down over his face, changing it from an angry Shogun to the expressionless plate it had when Koji & company first saw it with when they arrived at Mount Fuji. Moments later, after the statue had its arms by the sides & stood completely still & motionless, a sphere of bright light ten feet all around above the statue's head had sprang forth, slightly startling everyone in the village, including Devil. It hovered in the air for about a good five-six seconds before taking flight away from the village, heading east. Once it was gone from sight, the dark clouds which hovered above began to disperse & break up as suddenly as they appeared, unveiling the golden sunshine.

When each cloud was gone, a rumbling/rattling sound of rocks caught the ears of all.

Its origin was that of the immobile Majin statue, which began to crack all over & break apart.

The statue broke into many pieces great & small, creating a miniature avalanche until what remained of it rested as a pile of inert rocks – all that was left of the mighty giant Majin.

"What's happened to the Majin, Naoko?", Moon-Boy asked, puzzled. "Is he destroyed forever?"

"Hardly, Moon-Boy", she answered. "Like I tried telling Osamu, the Majin is more than a mere statue: what you just saw was its spirit, the very same one which battled with that of Mt. Fuji long ago. Since she imprisoned him at that very mountain, the Majin is destined to return & remain there until either it or Japan becomes threatened once again."

"And the Majin's spirit will make itself a new stone body to reside in?"

"Correct."

"Now I certainly see just _why_ you & your people pray to it every day, Naoko: from what I'd seen during the battle, the Majin is a _very_ powerful & dangerous opponent, virtually unstoppable & whose anger can shatter even the toughest of defenses. I most certainly wouldn't want to make an _enemy_ out of it!"

"Nobody can argue with you on _that_ , Moon-Boy", Katsu said. "Odds are, one can say the same about your giant friend & brother Devil: just like the Majin itself, he gives enemies no quarter & is merciless to them. You'd do well to make sure to have him _with_ you in a fight than _against_ you!"

"An excellent set of points, Katsu", said Koji. "When I saw Devil & the Majin staring at one another over at Mount Fuji, they seemed quite in sync in soul & spirit & sensed multiple similarities between them & their natures. Because of that, they knew they could trust & cooperate with each other to overthrow Yoshimitsu & his forces."

"So then, both the Majin & Devil…"

"Are almost identical in nature, yes", said Moon-Boy. "One can refer to them as devil spirits, or rather, a pair of _kindred_ spirits, & it's not difficult to see why."

Nobody _could_ argue with Koji, Naoko, Katsu, _or_ Moon-Boy's statements: each male & female in the village has been told of the Majin when they were no more than kids by their parents, being told for more reason than when they misbehaved. It was because the stories they've heard were all but _true_ , & combined with the indisputable proof before them in today's battle against Yoshimitsu & hearing/feeling the thunderous footsteps of the Majin in their years as children, they've made sure to offer their prayers to the Majin each & every day, especially before they go to sleep at night.

Koji mentally kicked himself for not doing so when _he_ was a boy, same as when he & Osamu were still the best of friends before that incident when it all fell apart. He wouldn't have blamed the Majin for crushing the life out of him for _not_ believing in him all those years ago, but spared his life upon hearing his pleas & sensed that the man was truthful in his words when he said he'd make it an effort to offer his own prayers to the Majin daily like everyone else in the village, including his wife Naoko.

That is _one_ of many things Koji Mitsurugi will forever be grateful to the Majin for, aside from saving both his village & beloved from the horrid forces of his former friend.

He'd been given a second chance, & Koji promises to use it more wisely from this day forth.

Devil Dinosaur was also grateful for the chance to partner up with the Majin: despite his awesome strength & cunning, he knew it still wouldn't have been enough to help him conquer Yoshimitsu's forces solo, especially with the Killer-Folk & all their dinosaurs by their side. Mighty as he was, even _he_ would've eventually fallen under their might. Had Devil-Horn not pierced his crimson flesh & killed him on the spot as the Triceratops Thunder-Horn had once tried, then the Demon-Beast most definitely would've devoured him, either dead _or_ alive.

The red Tyrannosaurus even _knew_ this to be true: no way could he have conquered the Giganotosaurus alone without the assist of the Majin in his corner.

Even though he doesn't put his hands together like Moon-Boy & the rest of the villagers do, Devil had still offered his prayers to the Majin in his own way, forever grateful to be by his side in a tough fight, especially when he did so in a land & place that wasn't his or Moon-Boy's own.

Neither he nor Moon-Boy thought of the alternative.

"So then…now that the battle is all but over, what will you people do with all the slain beasts of the Killer-Folk?", Moon-Boy asks, changing the subject.

"Plenty", Mitsurugi said. "Their flesh will make for good meat to feed our people, & their bones will also have great value in making finer weapons & stronger shelter if we should ever be attacked by a force like Osamu's in the future. While it might seem unlikely that we _will_ suffer another attack, one can never be too careful."

"Devil & I shall be _more_ than happy to help rebuild your home to your personifications, Koji!"

"You're both more than welcome to do so, Moon-Boy!", Koji said with a nod & smile. "You & your giant brother _are_ part of this clan, don't forget! We'd be _delighted_ to have you assist us in its reconstruction!"

Moon-Boy smiled big as cheers erupted from the crowd, showing their gratitude to him & also Devil in their choice to remain & help them rebuild their beloved village. With them in their midst, the vast reconstruction of the village will be an arduous but satisfying task.

With nothing else to consider, they wasted no time in getting started.

 **CHAPTER VII**

 _The Mitsurugi Village, Nagoya, one month later:_

Koji was true to his word: using the bones from the dead dinosaurs helped to make their outer perimeter fence even stronger than it ever had been, with weaponry that was just as fortified like never before. The flesh from all the deceased creatures also came in handy like Koji said, having fed & nourished him & the villagers for a good number of weeks, giving them a satisfactory meal every time, especially when it was roasted over an open flame before consumption. Devil Dinosaur began feasting upon the Giganotosaurus & stripped it down to the bare bones in just a few days, satisfying his hunger for more than a week before needing to start feeding again.

Some found it ironic & more than a bit funny seeing Devil consuming the Demon-Beast the Killer-Folk sent in doing so to the Devil-Beast.

At one point, Moon-Boy burst out laughing from the irony of it, unable to contain or help himself.

This in turn caught on with everyone else, & they themselves laughed to the concept.

 _How bizarre that their fates got reversed!_ , Moon-Boy thought once.

Once Devil Dinosaur finished consuming the Giganotosaurus, he was asked by Koji himself to make a trip to Kamakura, Yedo & the other areas in which Yoshimitsu once ruled with an iron hand. Accompanied by Moon-Boy, Koji explained of what happened at his village in Nagoya to Osamu's defeat. A selected few who were still fiercely loyal to the late samurai lord tried to resist Koji & put up a fight, but a few growls & a thunderous roar from Devil dissuaded them from trying. Those were arrested & imprisoned, leaving the rest of the populace free from Osamu's long-term tyranny. The ones who served the once overthrown original lord would spread word to the surrounding villages & offer the news of what's occurred at Nagoya, freeing them in turn.

In the length of two-three weeks, all of Osamu Yoshimitsu's conquered lands were freed of his tyranny, & the people in each of these areas rejoiced.

When Devil Dinosaur brought Moon-Boy & Koji back home to Nagoya, they were greeted with a sight they had waited many months for: Naoko had given birth to her & Koji's child – a baby girl – in which they had named Miaka, after Koji's mother, who sadly died shortly after he'd been born at three weeks old. The village rejoiced as well, seeing a most happy ending to an otherwise horrific struggle for survival. Moon-Boy was no different in his joy, having seen a baby human in the flesh in much the same manner as seeing the birth of a new Small-Folk long before he met & joined up with Devil. Naoko had even allowed the Dawn-Man to hold her child in his arms, & to his amazement, little Miaka smiled & even reached her arms up to him each & every time he held or came near her in her little cradle-bed of sticks with a cloth wrapped around her. Not since he & Devil have first met & shared their unbreakable bond has Moon-Boy been filled with such joy & happiness in his life. That also included Devil, who'd never witnessed a human infant before.

On this night, however, Moon-Boy was anything _but_ filled with either of those emotions, as they'd both been replaced by sorrow & loneliness.

On an open area of the village as a full moon shined down from above, Moon-Boy sat Indian-style on the ground, staring at the bright round object in the sky, with Devil right beside him. Staring at the moon gave the Dawn-Man no comfort, & he lets out a depressing sigh.

"It would seem that all is well with Koji & his people", he says, his tone just as melancholy. "But what of _us_ , my brother? It has been many days since we were brought here to this new land, & we're no closer to getting back home. What I wouldn't do to see our beloved valley once again, with its peaceful & soothing atmosphere…one you & I are accustomed to. But alas, Devil, unless the great spirits come to our aide & bring us home, it would seem we were _meant_ to stay here, despite our wishes to return to the Valley of Flame."

"Would it _really_ be so bad for you & Devil to stay here, Moon-Boy?", asked Naoko as she approached with her child, husband, Katsu & several of the villagers. "You've both been accepted to our village last month, & stood by us when we were attacked by Osamu's people. Surely it would compensate for & please you to know that you have friends here, despite being forcefully removed from your original home?"

"Devil & I are grateful to you & everyone for doing so more than you know, Naoko. But…as peaceful as _this_ place now is, it _isn't_ our home. The Valley of Flame is where we _truly_ belong, & by all known rights Devil & I should return to it if & when we can. However, the great spirits have not heeded our hopes & prayers in sending us back, & we assume this be our punishment for making them angry, aside from our heroic deeds."

A thin stream of tears formed in Moon-Boy's eyes & flowed down his cheeks.

As the Dawn-Man started to weep in sorrow, a round flash of light twenty-five feet all around made a sudden appearance twelve feet in front of Moon-Boy & Devil, which slightly startled Koji, Naoko, Katsu & the rest of the villagers. This circle of yellow-orange light was unknown to the Japanese folk, but to Moon-Boy & Devil Dinosaur, it was a sign – a _good_ sign!

"Devil, _look!_ ", Moon-Boy said, pointing to the light as his glee returned. "You remember just as well as I, don't you?! This light is the same kind that _brought_ us here, & now the spirits have decided to show _mercy_ upon us & take us back home again! _Bless_ them & their mighty powers! _Come_ , Devil…let us return to our beloved Valley!"

Devil roared in response as he & Moon-Boy happily start making their way towards their ticket home but get stopped short when Mitsurugi called the Dawn-Man's name.

"What is it, Koji?", he asked.

"Before you & Devil depart for your home, I'd like to give you something to remember us all by… _catch!_ ", says the samurai lord, tossing his katana blade to the Dawn-Man, who snatches it in mid-air.

"This weapon of yours…you're _giving_ it to me?"

"Yes! You can use it to protect yourself from enemies, even if you should ever get separated from Devil in any circumstance!"

"Thank you, Koji Mitsurugi! Devil & I shall _never_ forget _any_ of you, _or_ your kindness towards us! May the good spirits, along with the Great Majin, keep you all safe! Farewell!"

Farewell, my friends! Have a safe journey home!", Naoko praised, waving as everyone joined in while Moon-Boy does the same as he & Devil approach the circle of light & enter. They watch their two friends slowly but surely enter & disappear into the light, leaving no trace of their existence. The people of Nagoya are left with memories & thoughts of their two most mysterious & unusual allies, already missing them.

"Although I wish them the best getting home, I can't deny wishing they _could_ remain here at the village as one of us. When they were, I've never felt safer in all my life. It's a shame that they wouldn't reconsider."

"Yes, but they were right in a way", Koji said. "They were brought here by accident against their will, & if an opportunity presented itself to send them back home, who _are_ we to dissuade them of doing so?"

"It'd be wrong", Naoko said. "They were as much a pair of strangers in _our_ land as _we_ would be in _theirs_. But thinking about it, I don't believe their coming here _was_ an accident – I'd say, it was more of a _blessing!_ The peace in which Tokugawa Ieyasu envisioned for our country can _really_ begin, thanks in no small part to Moon-Boy & Devil… _and_ the Majin!"

Koji couldn't help but to smile & nod to his wife's deduction: it certainly _did_ feel like a blessing that Devil & Moon-Boy came to their land. If not for them, Osamu would've _killed_ Naoko & little unborn Miaka when they had been ambushed last month, leaving Nagoya without a queen or an heir to the throne.

What's more, the Majin wasn't even _close_ enough to saving their lives that day – _that_ honor had gone to the Dawn-Man & his giant friend, whose timely intervention kept Ieyasu's dream alive & well.

"Wait! _Please_ don't leave without _us!_ ", shouted voices from behind, causing Koji & company to turn to see a sight they've not laid eyes upon since Yoshimitsu's defeat.

"The Killer-Folk!", Koji said.

Katsu tossed his lord a spare sword while drawing his own, as did several others & surrounded the twelve barbarians while everyone else backed away. None of the Killer-Folk put up any resistance; to Koji & Katsu's eyes, they seemed more _scared_ than anything, & the looks of trepidation didn't seem like a ruse to begin another assault.

But neither Koji, Katsu or any of the guards were letting their defense down, especially since they somehow had gotten through theirs just now.

"What are _you_ animals doing back here?!", Koji demanded. " _Speak!_ "

" _Please_ don't kill us – we _beg_ of you!", said the light-gray Killer. "All we want is to go home, through that light in which the Small-Folk & Devil-Beast entered!"

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?!", Katsu demands. "And even if you _are_ , give us _one_ good reason as to why we should _let_ you leave!"

It was the orange-furred Killer that answered.

"Ever since we've run off into the woods for cover, we've been hearing & seeing _strange_ & eerie things that all but _scared_ us out of our _wits!_ No matter _where_ we ventured, these creepy spirits _follow us_ unmercifully! Please, _all_ we want is to return home! Once we enter that light, you'll _never_ hear from us again – we _promise!_ "

All the Killer-Folk nod their heads as one.

"Koji…?", Katsu said, turning briefly to the man. His answer was a simple nod.

"Very well!", Koji said, lowering his sword as the rest follow suit. " _Get going_ , you foul creatures – _before_ we change our minds & _skewer_ you all alive!"

Once the samurai gave way for a clear path to the circle of light, the Killer-Folk wasted no time in taking off into its direction & going straight into the light, with none of them looking back even once. As soon as the last of the Killer-Folk entered, the light shrunk until it was a spec in the air before exploding soundlessly in a tiny shower of sparks that vanished, leaving no trace that the light was even there. Koji wondered _why_ he allowed to let them go: could it be that _they_ were just as out of place as Devil & Moon-Boy? Or maybe was it because he was showing a moment of generosity & decided to cut them some slack?

Speaking of which, why did the _Majin_ do the same, sparing their lives & not go punish _them_ just as he & Devil had done to Yoshimitsu & his forces? Is it for the same reasons as Koji's, or different ones known only to the stone giant himself?

Whatever his or the Majin's reasons, the results were the same: the Killer-Folk were gone for good & no longer a threat to him, his wife & child, _or_ his village.

For that, everyone in Nagoya can be grateful.

 **EPILOGUE**

 _The Region of the Pits, the Mesozoic Era, Cretaceous Period:_

In the last many hours, this area of the Valley of Flame has been quite active on this clear, moon-lit night; in different circumstances, it remains peaceful until threatened by enemies that dare to invade it. But for tonight, it has become something of a light show: the Hag & her son have worked feverishly to find Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy & safely return them home after falling in with the Killer-Folk & all their beasts, the latter of who attempted to seize the Pits' powers for their own until it backfired, sending both invaders & protectors into spirits-know-where.

Having made the necessary arrangements, the Hag & her son only now have to wait for the spirits to respond to their heed.

The wait was not a long one.

Just as they'd settle back to watch the effects of their efforts after a minute or two, a round circle of light that was twenty-five feet wide all around appeared upon the grassy plains of their domain. The light stays shining for a good three minutes, & the Hag's son gets a feeling of doubt in the pit of his stomach.

"It's been a while, Mother", he said. "Do you believe that the spirits will actually find them… _if_ they're even alive?"

"It does take a while for the spirits to get a solid fix upon their location, my son", the Hag replied. "And as for wondering if they still live, wherever they've been sent, I'd say there's an excellent chance that they _are_."

Her son turned to face her.

"How can you be so sure, Mother?", he asked.

"Because, my son…like us, those two are _survivors_ ", the Hag said. " _Their_ bond to each other is unwavering & strong – like _ours_ is to the spirits that protect us from the dangers of this valley. Furthermore, this valley is their home: it is as much _their_ place of ruling as it is ours. They are _destined_ to rule it."

"Is _that_ why the spirits wished for us to labor in bringing them back here?"

"It's _one_ of the reasons as to why, whereas _another_ reason would be because…wait! Do you _see_ it, my son?"

As the Hag spoke, she & her son saw movement within the light but could not make out exactly what it was they were seeing. Not taking any chances, the two rulers of the Pits step back in safety & defense. When their visions become more focused, they can see clearly what – or rather _who_ – have just stepped through the light & out into the open of the grassy plain in which they stand on.

Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy.

The Hag & her son could hardly believe their eyes.

"It would seem that the spirits have been _good_ to you, Moon-Boy", said the Hag's son. "Once again, they've decided to grant you & your Devil-Beast mercy by bringing the both of you home. It would seem you were correct all along, Mother."

"But of course, my son", said the Hag. "The spirits knew that this was _meant_ to be…and who are we to deny or even question them?"

"Bless the power of the spirits – they are _wise_ , as well as merciful!", Moon-Boy said. "It is _good_ to be back home again! Right, Devil?"

The red Tyrannosaurus raised his head & lets out a boisterous roar to express & share his joy with the Dawn-Man, along with letting the animals of the Valley of Flame know that _he_ was still ruler of it despite his absence.

"Your giant brother seems to _share_ your happiness, Moon-Boy", said the Hag's son. "Hear how valiantly he roars!"

"Who can really _blame_ him?", Moon-Boy replied. "We've been away for nearly two months, having been on a most exciting & unusual adventure – the likes of which we've _never_ experienced in all our days!"

"Nearly two months, you say?", asked the Hag. "Moon-Boy, you & your Devil-Beast have only been gone for _one_ whole _day_ since the Killer-Folk & you both had disappeared."

Moon-Boy & even Devil were stunned by this revelation.

"Just _one?!_ ", the Dawn-Man said, the shocking tone evident in his voice. "But…how can this _be?!_ "

"The spirits work in different & mysterious ways, Moon-Boy", the Hag explains. "What may seem like a long stretch of time in _one_ place, only a short piece of it has passed by _here_."

"I don't _completely_ follow you on that, Hag, but…what does it matter? Devil & I are _home_ again, & _that_ is what counts most!"

"By the way", the Hag's son stepped in. "Wherever it was you & your Devil-Beast landed at, did you by any chance run into those barbaric Killer-Folk?"

"That we did…much to our dismay. They've been sent to the same place Devil & I were thrown into, along with the beasts they had when they fell into the pits. During a great battle, they ran off into a forest, & neither Devil nor I have seen or heard from them since. But I fear that if _they_ are still alive & have found this yellow light that's brought _us_ home, then there's no doubt that they've gone through themselves, and…"

Moon-Boy's oral thoughts were interrupted by the Hag, who began laughing wickedly, leaving everyone that also includes her own son confused & puzzled.

"I would not worry about those barbarians, Moon-Boy!", she said once she got herself under control. "Even if they _have_ found the circle of light & have gone through it as you & the Devil-Beast had done, they shan't be ending up _here_ , of all places!"

"How do you mean?", Moon-Boy wondered.

"The spirits can be just as vengeful as they are merciful: for defiling our sanctuary & threatening to obtain the power for themselves, they shall be sent to a place where there'll be severely _punished_ for their treachery!"

Moon-Boy thought about what the Hag had said for a moment or two before it dawned upon him, & in that instant he understood the situation, & a smile formed upon his mouth before he too started letting out a laugh of pure amusement.

He only wished he could see their faces now!

 _Elsewhere in the Cretaceous:_

Except for the full moon looming overhead, the area was dark all around as the twelve Killer-Folk quickly survey their surroundings: a partially open field, measuring over seventy feet wide with a vast jungle of thick trees & heavy brush circling this patch of open land. On the ground were very large, three-toed footprints embedded in the soil that have hardened by the heat of the sun. But this seemingly serene scene was covered with the bones of many animals both small & large scattered everywhere, all of whom were either killed in this area on the spot or _brought_ here to be devoured by whatever creature(s) dwelled in this area.

Even in the dead of night, the Killer-Folk can see clearly where they've stepped into, & their hearts raced like galloping riders, for this area was familiar to them.

"You recognized this place, brothers…correct?", the brown-furred Killer asked nervously.

"All too well", said the orange-furred Killer. "This is the place where we grabbed the Demon-Beast when it was just a hatchling & raised it to obey & help us get rid of the Valley's Devil-Beast. I suggest we all make haste & be gone from this place before we're…"

The sound of trees being knocked over made the Killer-Folk silent as before too long, they were staring at a pair of fully-grown Giganotosaurus which come into view, paralyzing the smaller barbarians with great fear. Both meat-eating dinosaurs caught both the sight & scent of the Killer-Folk, recognizing them as the ones that took away their newborn hatchling. Even though it had been some time since the Killers eluded them with their baby, the two Giganotosaurus adults still remember their scents, & now yearn for some serious payback.

Both mother & father Giganotosaurus unleash a bellowing roar that shook the immediate area, sending chills up the spines of the Killer-Folk.

"The Demon-Beast's kin have made us _out!_ ", the gray-furred Killer shouted. "They _know_ it was _us_ that stole their infant from their nest, & now they hunger for _revenge_ upon us!"

'They will show us _no mercy_ , & eat us alive in just one bite! Look to your _skins_ , brothers – and _run!_ ", shouts the olive-furred Killer, giving his kin the much-needed urge to do as he suggests, all turning tail & taking off in a run, going as fast as their powerful legs can carry them to prevent getting eaten whole by the Giganotosaurus mom & dad, who begin pursuing their intended prey.

The Killer-Folk scream in terror every step of the way.

Both meat-eating dinosaurs open their massive maws & bellow angry roars.

 _The Region of the Pits:_

Moon-Boy didn't worry too much about the Killer-Folk after hearing the Hag's claims: if by chance they _do_ manage to survive & find their way back to the Valley of Flame to cause trouble, he & Devil will be more than ready to deal with them as they would anything that dares to invade their domain.

Especially with Koji's 'gift' that's slung around the Dawn-Man's shoulders.

Moon-Boy can't _wait_ to use it, & the very thought of it made him smile.

Both rulers of the Valley of Flame were about to head off into the night until the Hag noticed Moon-Boy's little present from Koji Mitsurugi, asking what it was & how he'd obtained such an unusual weapon.

When asked if they wished to hear the story on how he'd received it, the Hag & her son said that they would be delighted to.

That said, while Devil Dinosaur took a much-needed rest upon the open grass of the Pits, Moon-Boy & his two audience members sat six feet away as the Dawn-Man began telling the Pits' rulers the entire story on the area in which they've been thrown into, to their meeting of the Majin, & so forth.

The Hag & her son intently listened to & absorbed Moon-Boy's every word.

(This story is also dedicated to the victims of a horrific mass shooting at a gay nightclub in Orlando, Florida on the early morning of June 12th, 2016, which left 50 people dead & 53 injured. It is also dedicated to the victims of a most horrendous attack at Istanbul's Ataturk Airport on June 28th, 2016, which left dozens dead & more than 140 injured. Our hearts, thoughts & prayers go out to all of the victims' families & friends).

 **MEMORIALS:**

2003 Memorials:

Hank Ballard, Rhythm & Blues Singer-Songwriter & Lead Vocalist of the Midnighters, 75 (1927-2003)

Ronald Ferguson, Father of Duchess of York Sarah Ferguson, 71 (1931-2003)

David Brinkley, News Anchorman for NBC & ABC Networks, 82 (1920-2003)

Gregory Peck, Award-Winning Actor, 87 (1916-2003)

Katharine Hepburn, Award-Winning Actress, 96 (1907-2003)

Buddy Hackett, Screwball Actor & Comedian, 78 (1924-2003)

Barry White, Grammy Award-Winning Composer & Singer-Songwriter, 58 (1944-2003)

Buddy Ebsen, Singer, Dancer, Author & Actor of Film & Television, 95 (1908-2003)

Celia Cruz, Latin Singer Crowned the 'Queen of Salsa', 77 (1925-2003)

Lucille Roberts, Businesswoman who Founded Self-Named Health Club Chain, 59 (1943-2003)

John Schlesinger, Award-Winning English Actor & Director of Stage & Film, 77 (1926-2003)

Sam Phillips, Founder of Sun Records Label who Discovered Elvis Presley & Others, 80 (1923-2003)

Gregory Hines, Award-Winning Dancer, Actor, Singer & Choreographer, 57 (1946-2003)

Bob Hope, Award-Winning Singer, Dancer, Athlete, Author, Vaudevillian, Actor & Comedian, 100 (1903-2003)

2016 Memorials:

Beth Howland, Actress Best Known as Vera in TV Sitcom 'Alice', 74 (1941-2015)

Michi Kobi, Japanese Actress who Appeared in 1960's '12 To the Moon', 91 (1924-2016)

Gato Barbieri, Grammy Award-Winning Latin Jazz Saxophonist, 83 (1932-2016)

Jules Schelvis, Last Insurgent of the Nazis' Sobibor Death Camp in World War II, 95 (1921-2016)

Bob Ellis, Australian Author, Journalist & Speech Writer, 73 (1942-2016)

Joe Medicine Crow, Tribal War Chief, World War II Veteran & Historian, 102 (1913-2016)

Don Francks, Actor who Starred as Walter on 'La Femme Nikita' TV Series, 84 (1932-2016)

Chus Lampreave, Pedro Almodovar's Favorite Flawed Mother Figure, 85 (1930-2016)

Erik Bauersfeld, Voice Actor Best Known as Admiral Akbar in 'Return of the Jedi', 93 (1922-2016)

Barbara Turner, Actress, Screenwriter & Mother of Actress Jennifer Jason Leigh, 79 (1936-2016)

Cesare Maldini, Italian Soccer Star, 84 (1932-2016)

Ross L. Gload, World War II Veteran & Hero, 91 (1924-2016)

Dennis Davis, Longtime Drummer for David Bowie (age not provided)

Blackjack Mulligan, WWE Hall of Famer, 73 (1942-2016)

Bill Henderson, Jazz Vocalist & Actor, 90 (1926-2016)

Leon Haywood, R&B Singer-Songwriter, 74 (1942-2016)

Merle Haggard, Influential Country Singer & Songwriter, 79 (1937-2016)

Daisy Lewellyn, Reality TV Star of 'Blood, Sweat & Heels', 36 (1980-2016)

Jimmie Van Zant, Cousin of Lynyrd Skynyrd's Ronnie Van Zant, 59 (1956-2016)

Koji Wada, Japanese Rock Singer who Sang Theme Song to 'Digimon Adventure' Anime, 42 (1974-2016)

Joe Patten, 'Phantom of the Fox' Atlanta Theater Restorer, 89 (1926-2016)

Charles Hirsch, Former NYC Chief Medical Examiner, 79 (1937-2016)

Alma Brown, Widow of Commerce Secretary Ron Brown, 76 (1940-2016)

David Dore, Canadian Figure Skating Pioneer, 75 (1940-2016)

Philip Scheffler, Key Executive at CBS' '60 Minutes' Newsmagazine, 85 (1930-2016)

Will Smith, Former New Orleans Saint for the NFL, 34 (1981-2016)

William Hamilton, Longtime Cartoonist & Playwright, 76 (1939-2016)

Howard Marks, Drug Smuggler who Reinvented Himself as an Author, 70 (1945-2016)

Ed Snider, Founder of the Philadelphia Flyers for the NHL, 83 (1933-2016)

Doug Banks, Hosted Nationally Syndicated Radio Talk Show 'The Doug Banks Morning Show', 57 (1958-2016)

David Gest, Producer, TV Personality & Ex-Husband of Entertainer Liza Minelli, 62 (1953-2016)

Melinda Rose Woodward, Wife of Welsh Singer Tom Jones for 59 Years, 75 (1941-2016)

Ronnie Davis, Drag Racing Champion, 66 (1949-2016)

Spec Richardson, Former General Manager for Houston Astros & San Francisco Giants, 93 (1922-2016)

Gareth Thomas, Actor Best Known as Roj Blake in Sci-Fi Series 'Blake's 7', 71 (1945-2016)

Arnold Wesker, Prolific British Playwright, 83 (1932-2016)

Paul Carey, Radio Broadcaster for Detroit Tigers Games, 88 (1928-2016)

Arthur Anderson, Actor who Gave Voice to 'Lucky Charms' Leprechaun, 93 (1922-2016)

Gib Guilbeau, Cajun Musician who Played with Flying Burrito Brothers, 78 (1937-2016)

Fred Hayman, Entrepreneur Known as the Godfather of Rodeo Drive, 90 (1925-2016)

Nera White, Legendary Women's Basketball Player, 80 (1935-2016)

Anne Jackson, Tony-Nominated Actress & Wife of Actor Eli Wallach, 90 (1925-2016)

Richard Ransom, Founder of Hickory Farms Food Company, 96 (1919-2016)

Bill Campbell, Mentor To Apple Co-Founder Steve Jobs, 75 (1940-2016)

Phil Sayer, Iconic 'Please Mind the Gap' London Subway Announcer, 62 (1953-2016)

Bill Gray, Pioneer in Hurricane Forecasting, 86 (1929-2016)

Malick Sidibe, Malian Photographer of Bamako's 1960s Youth Culture, 80 (1935-2016)

Gianroberto Casaleggio, Italian Entrepreneur & Political Activist, 61 (1954-2016)

Charles Jonkel, Pioneering Bear Researcher, 85 (1930-2016)

Vladimir Kagan, Hall of Fame Furniture Designer, 88 (1927-2016)

Doris Roberts, Emmy-Winning Actress Best Known for TV Sitcom 'Everybody Loves Raymond', 90 (1925-2016)

Ronit Elkabetz, Israeli Actress who Won Multiple Film Awards, 51 (1964-2016)

Patricio Alywin, Former Chilean President, 97 (1918-2016)

Estelle Balet, Two-Time Swiss Snowboarding Champion, 21 (1994-2016)

Dwayne Washington, Former NBA Player & Syracuse Standout, 52 (1964-2016)

Guy Hamilton, Film Director who Helmed Four James Bond Movies, 93 (1922-2016)

Scott Nimerfro, Writer & Producer of TV's 'Once Upon A Time', 'Hannibal' & Others, 54-55 (1961-2016)

Richard Lyons, Founding Member of Experimental Band Negativland, 57 (1959-2016)

Elton Spitzer, Former Radio Executive at WLIR-FM, 84 (1931-2016)

Joanie 'Chyna' Lauer, Former Professional Wrestler & Reality TV Personality, 45 (1970-2016)

Prince Rogers Nelson, Pop Superstar who Sold More Than 100 Million Records, 57 (1958-2016)

Hattie Dixon, Sister of 1969 Riot Victim Lillie Belle Allen, 70 (1945-2016)

Lonnie Mack, Influential Guitarist, 74 (1941-2016)

Papa Wemba, Africa's 'King of Rhumba Rock', 66 (1949-2016)

Banharn Silpa-archa, Former Prime Minister of Thailand, 83 (1932-2016)

Michelle McNamara, Crime Writer & Wife of Actor & Comedian Patton Oswalt, 46 (1969-2016)

Sean Murphy, Minor Leaguer for the Oakland Athletics, 27 (1988-2016)

Michael Sacha, Assistant to Singer Kid Rock, 30 (1985-2016)

Ron Brace, Former Nose Tackle for the New England Patriots, 29 (1986-2016)

John Ridsdel, Canadian Held Hostage by Militants in the Philippines (age not provided)

Terry Redlin, Artist Known for Painting Outdoor Themes & Wildlife, 78 (1937-2016)

Horace Ward, Civil Rights Lawyer who Became Georgia's 1st Black Federal Court Judge, 88 (1927-2016)

Victoria Wood, English Actress & Comedienne, 62 (1953-2016)

Steve Julian, Served as Host on NPR's 'Morning Edition' on California's KPCC Radio, 57 (1958-2016)

Billy Paul, Jazz & Soul Singer Had #1 Hit in 1972 with 'Me & Mrs. Jones', 81 (1934-2016)

Madeline Sherwood, Actress Best Known for TV Sitcom 'The Flying Nun', 93 (1922-2016)

Harry Wu, Chinese Human Rights Campaigner, 79 (1937-2016)

Walter Kohn, Nobel Prize-Winning Scientist, 93 (1923-2016)

Winston Hill, Offensive Lineman for New York Jets, 74 (1941-2016)

Willie Williams, 1st African-American Chief of the Los Angeles Police Department, 72 (1943-2016)

Remo Belli, Founder of Legendary Drum Manufacturer Remo Inc., 89 (1927-2016)

Conrad Burns, Former Republican U.S. Senator from Montana, 81 (1935-2016)

Tommy Kono, Olympic Champion Weightlifter, 85 (1930-2016)

Lizette Parker, Mayor of Teaneck, New Jersey, 44 (1971-2016)

Les Waas, Writer of Iconic 'Mister Softee' Jingle, 94 (1921-2016)

Afeni Shakur, Philanthropist & Mother of Hip Hop Legend Tupac, 69 (1947-2016)

Daniel Berrigan, Jesuit Priest who Helped Shape Course of 1960s Anti-War Movement, 94 (1921-2016)

Robert Bennett, Former Republican U.S. Senator from Utah, 82 (1933-2016)

Frank Levingston, Oldest Verified World War II Veteran in the United States, 110 (1905-2016)

Tomohiro Matsu, Novelist who Created 'Mayoi Neko Overrun', 'Papakiki' & Others, 43 (1972-2016)

Harry Kroto, Nobel Prize-Winning Chemist, 76 (1939-2016)

Rickey Smith, Contestant from Season Two of 'American Idol' Program, 36 (1979-2016)

Howard Garfinkel, Co-Founder of Legendary Five-Star Basketball Camp, 86 (1929-2016)

Abel Fernandez, Actor who Played Federal Agent on 'The Untouchables' TV Series, 85 (1930-2016)

Greg Bryant, Promising College Football Running Back, 21 (1994-2016)

James Derek Lovelace, U.S. Navy SEAL Trainee, 21 (1994-2016)

William Schallert, Actor who Played Patty Duke's Father in Her 1960s TV Sitcom, 93 (1922-2016)

Isao Tomita, World-Renowned Composer & Synthesizer Artist, 84 (1932-2016)

Ozzie Silna, Struck Legendary Sports deal with ABA-NBA Merger, 83 (1932-2016)

Ed Davender, Former Kentucky Wildcats Guard, 49 (1966-2016)

Blackie Sherrod, Legendary News Sportswriter with Texas Swagger, 96 (1919-2016)

Peter Gunther, Former Fire Chief, 81 (1934-2016)

George Weymouth, Conservationist & Artist, 79 (1936-2016)

Philip Kives, Founder of K-Tel International, 87 (1929-2016)

Daniel Aaron, Critic & Historian who Pioneered American Studies, 103 (1912-2016)

Israel Boykins II, MTA Worker & Veteran of Korean War, 82 (1933-2016)

Barbara Rader Punch, Restaurant Critic at Newsday, 86 (1929-2016)

Bob Bennett, Former Senator from Utah, 82 (1933-2016)

Maurice Sinet, French Political Cartoonist, 87 (1928-2016)

Ashlynne Mike, Slain 11-Year-Old Navajo Girl

Carl Fredrik Reutersward, Swedish Sculptor of Iconic Twisted Gun Barrel, 82 (1934-2016)

Joseph Beekman, World War II Veteran, 102 (1913-2016)

Nicolai Cikovsky Jr., Art Historian & Curator at National Gallery of Art, 83 (1933-2016)

Margot Honecker, Former First Lady of East Germany, 89 (1927-2016)

Ramon Carlin, Casual Sailor who Won Round-the-World Race in 1973-74, 92 (1923-2016)

John Young, Founder of Baseball's RBI Program, 67 (1949-2016)

Irene Ciuffoletti, Believed to Be Oldest Woman in Pennsylvania, 113 (1903-2016)

John Stabb, Punk Rock Headliner of D.C. Music Scene, 54 (1961-2016)

Reginald 'Reg' Grundy, Creator of Popular Aussie Soap Opera 'Neighbours', 92 (1923-2016)

Gene Gutowski, Produced Films of Roman Polanski During the 1960s, 91 (1925-2016)

Nick Lashaway, Actor of Television & Films, 28 (1988-2016)

Steve McElvene, Basketball Player for University of Dayton, 20 (1995-2016)

Tonita Castro, Mexican-Born Actress Best Known for TV Sitcoms 'Dads' & 'Go On', 63 (1952-2016)

Katherine Dunn, Author who Wrote Bestselling Novel 'Geek Love', 70 (1945-2016)

Susannah Mushatt Jones, World's Oldest Person, 116 (1899-2016)

Daniel Volpe Jr., Devoted Advocate & Employee of Numerous Non-Profit Organizations, 31 (1985-2016)

Jim Levine, Bestselling Novelist with His Wife Joyce Levine, 63 (1952-2016)

Mel Bartholomew, Gardener & Author of Bestseller 'Square Foot Gardening', 84 (1931-2016)

Darwyn Cooke, Eisner Award-Winning Comic Book Writer & Artist, 53 (1962-2016)

Candye Kane, Singer, Songwriter & Performer Best Known in the Blues & Jazz Genres, 54 (1961-2016)

Sammy Ellis, Former MLB Pitcher for Reds, Angels & White Sox, 75 (1941-2016)

Madeleine Lebeau, Actress Best Known as Rick's Girlfriend in 1942's 'Casablanca', 92 (1923-2016)

Julius La Rosa, Singer who Had Hit in 1953 with 'Eh, Cumpari', 86 (1930-2016)

Jim McMillian, Played for Los Angeles Lakers in NBA, 68 (1948-2016)

Samuel Gibson, Brittle-Boned but Influential Adventurer, 39 (1976-2016)

Jane Little, World's Longest-Tenured Orchestra Musician, 87 (1929-2016)

Emilio Navaira, Grammy Award-Winning Tejano Music Legend, 53 (1962-2016)

Guy Clark, Grammy Award-Winning Country Singer & Songwriter, 74 (1941-2016)

Fritz Stern, Longtime Professor at Columbia University, 90 (1926-2016)

Bill Backer, Former Advertising Executive for Coca-Cola, 89 (1926-2016)

Julia Meade, Actress of Stage, Film & Television Commercial Pitchwoman, 90 (1925-2016)

Morley Safer, Former Correspondent for CBS Network's '60 Minutes', 84 (1931-2016)

Yuko Mizutani, Japanese Voice Actress for Numerous Anime Programs, 51 (1964-2016)

Nick Menza, Former Drummer of Thrash Metal Band Megadeth, 51 (1964-2016)

Marco Pannella, Italian Champion of Civil Liberties, 86 (1930-2016)

Luis H. Alvarez, Longtime Mexican Party Leader, 96 (1919-2016)

Wheelock Whitney Jr., Minnesota Civic Leader & Former Co-Owner of NFL's Vikings, 89 (1926-2016)

John Berry, Founding Member of Beastie Boys Hip-Hop Group, 52 (1963-2016)

Alan Young, Actor Best Known as Wilbur Post in TV Sitcom 'Mr. Ed', 96 (1919-2016)

Stephen Baker, Rear Admiral in U.S. Navy, 69 (1946-2016)

Rosalie Lerman, Survivor of Auschwitz-Birkenau Nazi Death Camp in 1945, 90 (1926-2016)

Adolf Born, Czech Painter, Illustrator, Caricaturist & Filmmaker, 85 (1930-2016)

Tom DeLeone, Former Cleveland Browns Center in the NFL, 65 (1950-2016)

John Brophy, Hockey Icon for Long Island Ducks, 83 (1933-2016)

Leonorilda Ochoa, Mexican Actress & Comedian in Theatre, Film & Television, 76 (1939-2016)

Burt Kwouk, Actor Best Known as Cato in 'Pink Panther' Movies, 85 (1930-2016)

Sandor Tarics, Oldest Living Olympic Champion, 102 (1913-2016)

Betty Sue Palmer, Mother of Actor Johnny Depp, 81 (1935-2016)

Joe Fleishaker, Actor Best Known for Appearances in Cult Films from Troma Entertainment, 62 (1954-2016)

Velimir Bata Zivojinovic, Serbian Film Star, 82 (1933-2016)

Jean F. Smith, Newsday Correspondent for Four Decades, 94 (1922-2016)

Jeanne Parr, Pioneering CBS Correspondent & Mother of Actor Chris Noth, 92 (1924-2016)

Nancy Dow, Model, Actress & Mother of Jennifer Aniston, 79 (1936-2016)

Bryce Dejean-Jones, NBA Rookie Guard for the New Orleans Pelicans, 23 (1992-2016)

Lucille Richards, Member of All-American Girls Professional Baseball League, 90 (1925-2016)

Marcus Gordon, Judge in 1964 'Mississippi Burning' Case, 84 (1931-2016)

Yang Jiang, Renowned Chinese Author, 104 (1911-2016)

Annabelle Bettelheim, Survivor of Nazi Holocaust During World War II, 88 (1928-2016)

Cassandra Butts, Former Aide to President Barrack Obama, 50 (1965-2016)

Jane Fawcett, British Codebreaker During World War II, 95 (1921-2016)

Giorgio Albertazzi, Iconic Italian Actor of Theater & Film, 92 (1923-2016)

Angela Patton, Actress Best Known for 1993's 'Groundhog Day' with Bill Murray, 86 (1930-2016)

Thomas Fekete, Guitarist & Co-Founder of Alternative Rock Band Surfer Blood, 27 (1988-2016)

Tom Lysiak, Former NHL All-Star who Played for the Flames & Blackhawks, 63 (1953-2016)

Ralph Ketner, Co-Founder of Food Lion Grocery Store Chain, 95 (1920-2016)

Ted Dumitru, South African National Soccer Team Coach, 76 (1939-2016)

Anne Marie Nzie, Singer from Cameroon, 84 (1932-2016)

Robert Lehmann, Former NYPD Detective & World War II Veteran, 92 (1924-2016)

Rick MacLeish, Won Back-To-Back Stanley Cups for Philadelphia Flyers, 66 (1950-2016)

Jan Crouch, Televangelist who Co-Founded Trinity Broadcasting Network, 78 (1938-2016)

David Gilkey, Multiple Award-Winning NPR Photojournalist (age not provided)

Mohamed Abdelaziz, Political Leader & President of Sahrawi Republic, 68 (1947-2016)

Harvey Ornstein, Former Teacher & World War II Veteran, 89 (1927-2016)

Louis B. Garippo, Illinois Judge Involved in 1980 Gacy & Speck Case, 84 (1931-2016)

Bob Williams, Former Notre Dame & NFL Quarterback, 86 (1930-2016)

Irving Benson, Vaudeville Comedian, 102 (1914-2016)

Roger Enrico, Former CEO of PepsiCo Inc., 71 (1944-2016)

Thomas E. Schaefer, Air Force Colonel who was Iran Hostage from 1979-1981, 85 (1930-2016)

Marshall Schuon, Former Staffer at Newsday, 80 (1936-2016)

Rupert Neudeck, Co-Founder of Humanitarian Aid Group Cap Anamur, 77 (1939-2016)

Suzanne Corkin, University Professor & Memory Researcher, 79 (1937-2016)

Razak Khan, Bollywood Comedy Actor, 65 (1951-2016)

John Karagiorgis, Guest Star on Reality Show 'Real Housewives of New Jersey', 41 (1975-2016)

Dave Swarbrick, English Folk Musician & Singer-Songwriter, 75 (1941-2016)

Wendy Leigh, Bestselling Celebrity Biographer, 65 (1950-2016)

Muhammad Ali, Boxing Legend & Cultural Icon, 74 (1942-2016)

Harvey Cohen, Lacrosse Coach & World War II Veteran, 97 (1919-2016)

Manohar Aich, Celebrated Indian Bodybuilder, 104 (1912-2016)

Victor Korchnoi, Former Soviet Chess Grandmaster & Champion, 85 (1931-2016)

Peter Shaffer, Award-Winning British Playwright for 'Equus' & 'Amadeus', 90 (1926-2016)

Kimbo Slice, Famed Mixed Martial Arts Fighter, 42 (1974-2016)

Helen Chavez, Widow of United Farm Workers of America Leader Cesar Chavez, 88 (1928-2016)

John Green, World's Leading Sasquatch Researched & Chronicler, 89 (1927-2016)

Sean Rooks, Former Center Played 12 Seasons in the NBA, 46 (1969-2016)

Marina Malfatti, Actress Best Known for 1971's 'The Night Evelyn Came Out of the Grave', 76 (1940-2016)

Theresa Saldana, Actress Best Known for TV Series 'The Commish', 61 (1954-2016)

Brooks Thompson, Former NBA Guard Played for Orlando Magic & Other Teams, 45 (1970-2016)

Gordie Howe, Professional Ice Hockey Player Nicknamed 'Mr. Hockey', 88 (1928-2016)

George Voinovich, Former GOP Senator & Governor of Ohio, 79 (1936-2016)

Rudi Altig, German Cycling Champion, 79 (1937-2016)

John Virtue, Longtime Journalism Teacher, 81 (1934-2016)

Jack Bausman, Cold War-Era Correspondent & Former Moscow Bureau Chief, 92 (1923-2016)

Jerome Bruner, Cognitive Psychologist, 100 (1915-2016)

Stuart Anderson, Founder of Black Angus Steakhouse Food Chain, 93 (1922-2016)

Bryan Robinson, Former Defensive Lineman for the Chicago Bears, 41 (1974-2016)

Curley Johnson, Former Punter for the New York Jets, 80 (1935-2016)

Michu Meszaros, Former Circus Performer who Played 'ALF' in NBC Sitcom, 76 (1939-2016)

Christina Grimmie, Season 6 Contestant of NBC's 'The Voice', 22 (1994-2016)

Janet Waldo, Actress Best Known for Voicing Judy Jetson in 'The Jetsons' Cartoon, 96 (1920-2016)

Lincoln Moman, Grammy-Winning Producer Wrote Songs for Elvis & Others, 79 (1937-2016)

Ann Morgan Guilbert, Actress Best Known as Millie Helper on 'The Dick Van Dyke Show', 87 (1928-2016)

Ronnie Claire Edwards, Actress Best Known as Corabeth Godsey on TV's 'The Waltons', 83 (1933-2016)

Henry McCullough, Former Guitarist with Paul McCartney's Wings Band, 72 (1943-2016)

Maxwell Wheat, Poet & World War II Veteran, 89 (1927-2016)

Margaret Vinci Heldt, Creator of the Beehive Hairdo, 98 (1918-2016)

Don Young, Co-Founder of National Resophonic Guitars, 63 (1953-2016)

Ruben Aguirre, Mexican Actor Best Known for TV's 'E! Chavo del Ocho', 82 (1934-2016)

Gilberto Melendez, Puerto Rican Professional Wrestler Known as Gypsy Joe, 82 (1933-2016)

Jo Cox, Labour Party Member who Served in British Parliament, 41 (1974-2016)

Gregory Rabassa, Giant of Literary Translation, 94 (1922-2016)

C.D. Brooks, Foremost Seventh-Day Adventist Preacher, 85 (1930-2016)

Lois Duncan, Pioneering Suspense Author, 82 (1934-2016)

Bob Paine, Ecologist who Introduced Concept of 'Keystone Species', 83 (1933-2016)

Susana Duijm, Venezuelan Actress & Beauty Queen, 79 (1936-2016)

Mary Ann King, Longtime Host of Children's Television Show 'Romper Room', 82 (1933-2016)

Samantha Edwards, Former Beauty Queen Served as Miss North Dakota, 37 (1979-2016)

Attrell Cordes, One-Half of Hip-Hop Duo P.M. Dawn, 46 (1970-2016)

Ron Lester, Actor Best Known as Billy Bob in 1999's 'Varsity Blues', 45 (1970-2016)

Anton Yelchin, Actor Best Known as Pavel Chekov in Recent 'Star Trek' Movies, 27 (1989-2016)

Alejandro 'Jano' Fuentes, Former Contestant on Mexico Version of 'The Voice', 45 (1971-2016)

Frank Chapot, 6-Time Champion Olympic Show Jumper & Coach, 84 (1932-2016)

George Bengal, Reality TV Star & Animal Cruelty Crusader, 69 (1947-2016)

Earl Potter III, President of Minnesota's St. Cloud State University, 69 (1946-2016)

Sir Charles Thompson, Jazz Pianist, 98 (1918-2016)

Paul Cox, Award-Winning Australian Filmmaker, 76 (1940-2016)

Frida Burling, Prolific Washington/Georgetown Volunteer, 100 (1915-2016)

Wayne Jackson, Memphis Horns Legend Played on Hits by Otis Redding & Others, 74 (1941-2016)

Freddy Powers, Singer-Songwriter Wrote Many Hit Songs for Merle Haggard, 84 (1931-2016)

David Thatcher, One of Last Two Surviving Doolittle Raiders, 94 (1921-2016)

Marcy Vosburgh Myers, Actress & Television Writer, 64 (1951-2016)

Michael Herr, Author of Acclaimed Vietnam War Memoir 'Dispatches', 76 (1940-2016)

Ralph Stanley, Legendary Grammy-Winning Pioneer of Bluegrass Music, 89 (1927-2016)

Bernie Worrell, Keyboardist & Founding Member of Parliament-Funkadelic, 72 (1944-2016)

Bill Cunningham, Fashion Photographer for the New York Times, 87 (1929-2016)

Leo Brennan, Musician, Entertainer & Father of Irish Singer Enya, 90 (1926-2016)

Goro Hasegawa, Creator of Othello Board Game, 83 (1932-2016)

Austin Clarke, Award-Winning Barbadian-Born Author, 81 (1934-2016)

Goetz George, German Actor Best Known for TV Crime Series 'Tatort', 77 (1938-2016)

Raymond Bateman, Veteran New Jersey State Lawmaker, 88 (1927-2016)

Mack Rice, Composer/Writer of 1960s Hit 'Mustang Sally' for Wilson Pickett, 82 (1933-2016)

Barbara Hazelwood, NYC Housing Authority Manager, 79 (1937-2016)

Jim Hickman, Original New York Met who Played for Three Other Teams, 79 (1937-2016)

Trevor Steedman, Actor Known for 'Children of Men', 'Aliens' & Others, 62 (1954-2016)

Bud Spencer, Italian Filmmaker & Actor Known for Spaghetti Western Roles, 86 (1929-2016)

Zurlon Tipton, Former NFL Running Back, 26 (1990-2016)

Pat Summitt, Legendary Women's Basketball Coach, 64 (1952-2016)

Buddy Ryan, Former Eagles Coach & Father of Rob & Rex Ryan, 82 (1934-2016)

Scotty Moore, Guitarist for Elvis Presley, 84 (1931-2016)

Rob Wasserman, Grammy Award-Winning Composer & Bass Player, 64 (1952-2016)

Alvin Toffler, Author of Million-Selling Novel 'Future Shock', 87 (1928-2016)

Oh Se-jong, Korean Olympic Speed Skating Champion, 33 (1982-2016)

Stanley Meisler, Globe-Trotting Foreign Correspondent, 85 (1931-2016)

Barbara Goldsmith, Award-Winning Author, Journalist & Philanthropist, 85 (1931-2016)

Lee Wesley Gibson, Oldest Rail Pullman Porter, 106 (1910-2016)

Robert Saxe, Founder of Long Island 'Smart Glass' Tech Firm, 81 (1935-2016)

Carl Haas, Founder of Champion Motor Sports Racing Teams, 86 (1930-2016)

Irving Gottesman, Pioneering Psychologist of Schizophrenia, 85 (1930-2016)

Robert Dorr, Military History Author & Former Foreign Service Officer, 76 (1939-2016)

Mary Feik, Noted Aviation Engineer, Mechanic, Pilot, Instructor & Aircraft restorer, 92 (1924-2016)

Bud Spencer, Italian Comic Actor Dubbed 'The Good Giant', 86 (1929-2016)

Jonathan D. Stern, Journalist who Wrote About His Cancer Diagnosis, 53 (1962-2016)


End file.
